Naruto : my destiny
by Believe my sword
Summary: Summary : Kekuatan, sebagai pembatas antara yang lemah dan kuat. Yang lemah akan ditindas dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kejayaan, kesewenang-wenangan, tidak akan berlaku pada si lemah yang hanya akan menjadi anjing bagi tuannya. Namun ketahuilah, dari yang lemah tersebut akan muncul sebuah permata yang mampu menjadi penopang bagi kesetaraan dunia. Chapter 11 up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Kekuatan, sebagai pembatas antara yang lemah dan kuat. Yang lemah akan ditindas dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kejayaan, kesewenang-wenangan, tidak akan berlaku pada si lemah yang hanya akan menjadi anjing bagi tuannya. Namun ketahuilah, dari yang lemah tersebut akan muncul senuah permata yang mampu menjadi penopang bagi kesetaraan dunia.

 **Naruto : My Destiny**

Pair : Naruto x …

Rate : M [for save]

 **Start**

 **Flashback**

Di sebuah perkarangan, terlihat seorang bocah berambut pirang berumur 7 tahun sedang berlari ceriamenghampiri pria dan wanita yang sedang duduk mengamati anak-anak mereka yang sedang bermain.

"otou-san lihat apa yang kutem-…aakhh" belum selesai bicara, si anak mendapat tendangan dari orang yang dipanggil 'ayah' hingga terjatuh.

"Menjauh dariku anak sial, kau mengotori pandanganku bodoh" Ucap sang ayah dengan sinis tanpa rasa bersalah. Sang anak yang terjatuh tadi kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri wanita berambut merah di samping sang ayah, "uugh… Okaasan lihat ap-…'Plakk" si anak kembali mendapat perlakuan yang tak pantas, kali ini dating dari wanita yang dipanggil ibu olehnya.

"Diamlah bodoh, jangan mendekatiku anak sampah". Sang ayah kemudian mendekati anak tersebut lalu mencekik lehernya "sudah kukatakan berapa kali anak sial, jangan panggil kami dengan sebutan itu seakan kau adalah anakku, bodoh. Kau hanya aib bagi keluarga pendragon, sampah menjijikkan yang tak pantas berada di sini bodoh." Ucap sang ayah lalu melempar anak itu ke sebuah tembok.

Minato Pendragon, siapa yang tak mengenalnya. Pemimpin kerajaan besar, 'Britania', dikenal dengan julikan 'yellow flash' karena kecepatan kilat yang dimilikinya saat pertempuran. Tentu saja, fakta tentang kekuatannya sanggup mengacaukan peta pertempuran hanya dalam sekejap.

Namun, tak seperti pemimpi yang mampu mengendalikan kerajaan besar, fakta bahwa diskriminasi pada sang anak memang nyata. Naruto Pendragon, lahir bahkan tanpa mana sedikitpun, tidak seperti saudara-i nya, dia tak memiliki sedikitpun energy tersebut dalam tubuhnya. Hanya karna hal tersebut, ia dicap sampah oleh keluarga kerajaan yang jelas menganggap kekuatan adalah kebanggaan.

"tapi, ayah aku men..- uugh" kembali ia mendapattendangan menuju perut yang tentu saja sangat menyakitkan untuk anak seusianya.

"sudah kukatakan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu"

"benar minato-kun, anak sial sepertimu tidak pantas menggunakan kalimat tersebut anak sampah"kali ini sang ibu, Uzumaki kushina ikut menimpali seraya memukul pipi anak itu.

"yeay otou-chan lihat aku berhasil menangkap menma-nichan tou-chan"

"mou tapi Arthur curang touchan"

"okaa-chan lihat…"

 **Naruto POV**

Ittai, ini sangat sakit sekali. Apa sebenarnya yang telah kulakukan pada mereka. Sakit, sakit, hikks, kami-sama ini sangat sakit. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkan suanana seperti mereka kami-sama. Senyuman mereka tidak pernah tertuju padaku. Aku tak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti keadaan ini hahahahaha. Sebegitu bencinya kah dunia padaku

 **POV End**

Perlahan naruto bangkit dengan darah yang menetes dari mulut dan hidungnya dan berjalan dengan tertatih menuju keluar mansion kerajaan

Ocehan orang orang sepanjang jalan tak ia dengar. Wilayah ini merupakan kawasan bangsawan elit yang menjunjung tinggi kekuatan. Itu merupakan hal biasa untuknya. Perlakuan mereka sangat kontras bahkan sangat berbahaya bagi anak kecil sepertinya

"hey itu kan produk sampah dari kerajaan"

"haha lihat dia terluka, aku rasa dia dihajar oleh ayahnya sendiri"\

"hahaha ya teman, sampah sepertinya memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu"

"ya kau benar, bagaimana kalau kita menambah luka itu"

"ayo hahahaa"

Pukulan demi pukulan ia terima hingga membuatnya babak belur. Darah menetes memenuhi tubuhnya akibat luka yang ia terima dari perlakuan para bangsawan tersebut.

"hah aku bosan ayo pergi teman"

"hahahaha mati saja sekalian agar sampah sepertiunya tidak menjadi aib kerajaan"

Di tengah jalan itu, naruto terbaring penuh luka. Tentu saja, taka da yang peduli terhadapnya seakan ia hanyalah sampah yang terletak. Tak berharga, itulah hidupnya saat ini. Rasa saying, tak penah ia rasakan.

Perlahan ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju keluar kawasan tersebut. Kakinya menuntunnya hingga menuju kedalam hutan. Sebuah gubuk, itulah yang ia lihat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, kesakitan, tentu ia rasakan. Namun hati dan pikirannya justru lebih kesakitan dari tubuhnya. 4 tahun telah ia lalui dengan penderitaan dari dunia. Namun tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha" tawa yang keluar sangat mnenyedihkan, namun wajah itu, di balik wajah itu tersirat ambisi yang besar

"AKU AKAN MENEMUKAN KEKUATAN"


	2. Chapter 2 awal dari segalanya

Chapter 2

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Kekuatan, sebagai pembatas antara yang lemah dan kuat. Yang lemah akan ditindas dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kejayaan, kesewenang-wenangan, tidak akan berlaku pada si lemah yang hanya akan menjadi anjing bagi tuannya. Namun ketahuilah, dari yang lemah tersebut akan muncul senuah permata yang mampu menjadi penopang bagi kesetaraan dunia.

 **Naruto : My Destiny**

Pair : Naruto x …

Rate : M [for save]

Pagi hari adalah waktu dimana semua makhluk hidup beraktivitas. Tampak para pelayan, prajurit dan juga anggota kerajaan sudah memulai aktivitasnya masing masing. Kini tampak naruto, sedang berjalan seperti biasa, ya seperti biasa. Dengan bekas lebam pada pipi dan anggota tubuh lainnya. Sungguh miris memang, namun tak ada yang dapat dilakukan olehnya. Membela diri, yah wajar bagi makhluk hidup membela diri ketika diri mereka diserang. Namun bagi dirinya yang tak memiliki apapun yang berharga pada hidupnya sungguh mustahil. Menerima semuanya dengan sabar, kheh tentu saja nyawanya yang terancam. Ya mari kita tinggalkan fakta tadi

Kini naruto berjalan menuju tempat biasanya menyendiri, ya tentu sebuah gubuk di dalam hutan. Baginya hanya disinilah tempat tanpa adanya tindak kekerasan, tanpa adanya penganiyayaan, tanpa adanya tatapan sinis dari sekitar. Ia lalu membuka pakaiannya, meletakkannya di gubuk tersebut, lalu pergi menuju kebagian dalam hutan. Apa yang dilakukannya? Apakah dia sudah gila? Tanpa busana ke dalam hutan tentu saja bagi anggota kerajaan dianggap kurang waras. Namun itu tidak berlaku untuknya. Ia memungut sebuah kayu, menggesekkannya ke sebuah batu untuk menciptakan ujung yang sedikit runcing. Ia kemudian berjalan lagi dan… ah ternyata ada sebuah sungai didepannya. Yah ia ingin mencari makan untuk mengganjal perut dipagi yang serah ini.

2 ekor ikan bakar tersaji di depannya. Tampaknya Ia menikmati hidangan tersebut dengan lahap, yah wajar mengingat tidak ada yang mau memberikan makanan baginya. Kejam bukan? Yah tak usah dipirkan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini ialah untuk menemukan kekuatan, yah kekuatan. Dirinya tidak bisa terus diam menerima perlakuan tersebut. Menjadi lebih kuat, lebih kuat, dan lebih kuat adalah tekadnya saat ini. Tidak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan ia harus menjadi lebih kuat.

Tak

Tak

Tak

Terlihat kini naruto sedang memukul sebuah batang pohan dengan tangannya. Yah berlatih dan berlatih itu yang harus dilakukannya.

"aku harus menjadi kuat, walaupun tanpa mana sialan itu, aku akan segera menyusul menma onichan dan saudaraku yang lain"

Tak

Tak

Tak

"uugh, hah hah."

 **Skip time**

Matahari tampak suda mulai terbenam. Terlihat naruto dengan penuh peluh kini berbaring di tengah hutan tersebut. Ya lelah, tentu saja. Latihan yang tak seharusnya anak berusia 7 tahun tersebut lakukan, ia jalani tanpa keluhan. Ia bersiap untuk pulang.

Langkah demi langkah ia susuri, mansion kerajaan sudah terlihat di depan mata. Ya seperti biasa tatapan sinis ia peroleh sepanjang perjalanan. Tak ayal ia menerima lemparan batu dari orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Yah itu sudah biasa

Namun hatinya berkata lain. Entah mengapa instingnya meneriakkan bahaya sejak ia masuk kedalam mansion kerajaan.

 **Naruto POV**

'ada apa ini? Kenapa sangat tenang disini? Apa yang terjadi?' Hah aku bingung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini.

"Kau sudah pulang naruto?"

Ayah? Benarkah itu ayah? Dia menyapaku ? ha haha akhirnya tanpa muka sinis itu lagi

"Okaeri Naruto/ni-chan/otouto?"

Hikkks minna, akhirnya hahaha akhirnya hikks

"Tadaima"

 **POV end**

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Tadaima" ucapku. Ya aku sangat terharu, wajah khawatir dari ayah, ibu dan saudara-I ku. Aku akhirnya bisa menatap wajah mereka yang penuh khawatir terhadapku

"Hei hei,kenapa menangis? Anak ayah tidak boleh menangis. Seorang pria tidak boleh menangis jika ingin menjadi kuat? Ucap ayah sambil merentangkan tangannya

"hikks y-ya otou-san". Aku segera menerjang ke pelukan ayahku

"ha'I benar apa yang dikatakan ayahmu, naruto-chan"

"ne ne oni-chan ayo kita main di dalam oni-chan?" ucap arthuria, ya ia adalah adikku, haha ha dia terlihat sangat imut ketika merengek padaku hahah

"ha'i Le fay pun mau bermain dengan onichan"

Sungguh akhirnya kebahagiaan ini kudapatkan. Rasa sayang ini kudapatkan. Aku sangat merindukan hari ini, kami-sama

"ha'i onichan akan main dengan kalian berdua, tapi onichan harus mandi dulu ya?" ucapku sambil mengelus pucuk surai pirang mereka

"ha'i/ok onichan"

 **Skip Pagi hari**

Kini terlihat tokoh kita, naruto tampak baru bangun dari tidurnya. Tampak raut wajah lelahnya karna menemani kedua adik perempuannya hingga larut malam. Yah sebuah kebahagiaan setelah penderitaasn yang akhirnya ia dapatkan

'hooamm hah semalam cukup melelahkan ya? Hahaha'

"yosh bersiap menyongsong hari baru"

Kini naruto memakai baju yang tampak seperti anggota kerajaan, yah cukup pantas dipakai olehnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kebesaran kerajaan dikarenakan seorang pengawal kerajaan menyuruhnya untukn memenuhi panggilan ayahnya.

"yang mulia, naruto-sama dating untuk menemui anda."ucap salah satu pengawal

"ya, suruh dia masuk"

Kini naruto bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia cukup takjub melihat desain ruangan yang begitu indah, ya itu wajar karna ia tak pernah masuk ke ruang kebesaran raja

"ada apa tou-san? Apakah ada hal yang harus saya lakukan, tou-san?"

"Begini naruto, aku memintamu untuk pergi ke blacksmith di sebelah barat kota untuk mengantarkan gulungan ini, naruto-chan. Gulungan ini berisi kontrak kerja antara blacksmith penempa senjata kerajaan dengan kita.", ucap ayah. Ya diberi tanggung jawab dan kepercayaan sebesar ini tentu aku akan menjaganya walau nyawa taruhannya

"ha'I otou-san. Aku akan menjaganya dan pasti akan sampai"

"Arigatou naruto-chan."

Naruto kini segera keluar mansion menuju blacksmith itu. Ditemani beberapa pengawal tentu membuat warga sekitar sedikit takut untuk menindasnya. Tentu lebih baik cari aman' dalam benak mereka.

'hah suasana ini akan kujaga untuk selamanya'

 **Di istana**

"bagaimana, apakah dia sudah sampai ke tempat?"

"sudah tuan"

"baiklah, bersiap-"

 **Di tempat naruto**

Gulungan yang dibawa naruto sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya dan kemudian sepenuhnya memancarkan cahaya yang begitu terang. Para pengawal tentu mengambil postur siaga, sementara naruto

'apa ini'

Dalam sekejap naruto telah berpindah tempat menuju hutan, ya hutan. Ia kebingungan dan merasa was was

"apa yang terja…"

Crash

Tes tes tes

"ohokkk"

"Sudah saatnya bagi si sampah untuk mati"

 **TBC**

YOO MINNA, saya author baru di fanfic ini, ingin hijrah dari reader-san menjadi author-san. Ya sebagai pendatang baru saya harapkan dukungan motivasi dari reader-san mengingat dunia fanfic yang mulai dan kritikan akan sangat berharga bai author kacang ni hahaha.

Ya tetap semangat lh bagi reader-san semua

"BELIEVE MY SWORD…out"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Kekuatan, sebagai pembatas antara yang lemah dan kuat. Yang lemah akan ditindas dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kejayaan, kesewenang-wenangan, tidak akan berlaku pada si lemah yang hanya akan menjadi anjing bagi tuannya. Namun ketahuilah, dari yang lemah tersebut akan muncul senuah permata yang mampu menjadi penopang bagi kesetaraan dunia.

 **Naruto : My** ** _Destiny_**

Pair : Naruto x …

Rate : M [for save]

Pagi hari, terlihat kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang untuk memulai aktivitas mereka. Kini, tampak toko utama kita sedang berjalan menyusuri kerumunan itu. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Ya, kejadian yang begitu pedih untuk kembali dikenangnya. Orang yang amat disayanginya, orang yang ia panggil keluarga, orang yang melahirkannya, sebegitu inginnya untuk mengambil hidupnya. Marah, dendam, benci, tentu ia rasakan. Namun rasanya ia harus berterimakasih pada orang itu. Kejadian itu telah membuka matanya, anak yang polos itu tak lagi ada, pertemuan dengan orang yang ia panggil sensei telah mengubah jalan takdirnya. Ambisi untuk menggapai tujuannya sekarang ia wariskan dari senseinya. Berbekal aliran energi baru yang dibuka oleh senseinya pada tubuhnya, aliran yang lebih kuat daripada aliran energi pada tubuh orang lain, aliran energi yang diturunkan oleh sang pendiri dunia, CHAKRA.

Menurut senseinya, chakra diturunkan oleh klan otsutsuki, ya lebih tepatnya berasal dari ibu Hagoromo dan hamura. Ia melahirkan dua orang anak, hagoromo si sulung dan hamura si bungsu. Kekuatan yang dimiliki kedua bersaudara itu diwariskan dari ibunya. Sang kakak, Hagoromo mewarisi kekuatan chakra, dan sang adik yang mewarisi kekuatan mana. Demi melindungi dunia, keduanya bekerjasama untuk menyegel ibunya. Mereka pun mewariskan kedua kekuatan itu pada ajarannya.

Pada dasarnya, chakra lebih unggul daripada mana. Kapasitas chakra yang lebih padat, tentunya membuatnya lebih kuat daripada mana. Selain itu, chakra tidak dapat dideteksi oleh mana, namun chakra dapat dideteksi oleh beberapa artefak sihir. Ya keunggulan itu menjelaskan chakra lebih superior daripada mana. Kekuatan chakra yang langka, yang tak pernah ditemukan lagi penggunanya pada saat ini, kekuatan yang ada pada tubuhnya ini, akan ia gunakan untuk menuju ambisi dan tujuan pada dunia ini.

Ya, berkat kejadian itulah dirinya yang sekarang ada. Sepuluh tahun ia jalani untuk mengasah dirinya dibawah bimbingan senseinya. Menempah kekuatannya hingga batas maksimal, mendapatkan kekuatan yang berasal dari pendiri dunia ini berkat arahan senseinya. Itulah modal baginya untuk memenuhi ambisinya.

'tujuan itu, akan kugapai apapun caranya, kan sensei!'

Skip time

Kini tampak Naruto sedang berada di depan sebuah bangunan yang dikatakan megah didepannya ini. ''Magical Academy', sebuah akademi yang bertujuan untuk menempah bakal calon wizard dan knight muda yang berbakat untuk berguna kepada kerajaan. Akademi ini tentunya 'elit', yang merupakan tujuan bagi para keturunan bangsawan untuk menggapai tujuannya. Ya, meskipun ada beberapa orang yang tidak berasal dari klan bangsawan itu, seperti dirinya. Ya, ia telah menghapus gelar 'Pendragon' pada dirinya. Gelar itu ia buang, tak ada artinya lagi bagi dirinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan di koridor akademi, tatapan sinis ia dapatkan. Ya, hal itu wajar mengingat ia dijuluki 'pecundang' disini. Dengan kapasitas mana berjumlah 0 pada saat tes masuk tentunya penyebab hal ini terjadi. Kaum bangsawan yang menganggap 'derajat'-nya lebih tinggi darinya menjadikan dirinya target diskriminasi. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan mereka bersama dengan tempat mereka berasal. Hal itu tak mustahil ia lakukan. Tapi tak ia lakukan, karena ambisi dan tujuannya lebih berharga dari hal itu.

Dari arah berlawanan darinya kini tampak seorang gadis sedang berjalan tenang. Pandangan kagum tertuju padanya. Ya hal itu wajar mengingat ia adalah salah satu keturunan kerajaan. Berperawakan manis, kalem serta tubuh yang mampu membuat pria manapun tak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya. Surau pirang itu tentunya menambah kesan manis padanya. Diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang tentunya gerombolan kebangsawanan baginya. Hal itu tentunya menyebabkan kebanggaan tersendiri baginya, Arthuria pendragon namanya.

Dalam penglihatan Arthuria, tampak pria bersurai hitam berjalan kearahnya. Tentunya ia mengenal siapa itu. Naruto, orang yang dijuluki 'pecundang' di akademi ini. Ia memiliki nama yang mirip dengan orang yang ia kenal dengan julukan aib di keluarganya dulu, yang telah dibuang oleh keluarganya karena begitu lemahnya sang kakak dipandangnya.

'cih mengingat hal itu membuatku sangat muak dan ingin membunuhnya saat itu' pikir Arthuria

Tentunya ia mengetahui orang yang berjalan didepannya ini berbeda dengan aib itu. Surai hitam dengan mata hitam kelam itu adalah penanda bedanya ia dengan orang itu. Hal itu tentunya membangkitkan hasrat dalam dirinya untuk memberikan pelajaran pada orang didepannya itu karena mengingatkannya dengan si aib itu. Ia memiliki rencana untuk mengerjainya hari ini.

Tap

Tap

Tap

'dugg'

Arthuria dan Naruto kini terlihat saling bersenggolan saat ini. Tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan pandangan tidak suka pada pengikutnya.

''lihat lihat siapa ini, sampah menjijikkan ini beraninya menyentuh Arthuria-hime sama."

"Hahaha kau benar phenex-san. Hal ini tentu saja harus diganjar hukuman yang setimpal, bukan begitu, Arthuria-hime sama?"

"Kau benar Kiba-kun"

"Tenang saja hime-sama, tidak perlu turun tangan untuk mengatasi hal ini. Biar saya yang memberikan pelajaran pada pecundang isi" ucap raiser

Kini tampak beberapa orang mengunci pergerakan Naruto dengan memegang kedua tangan dan mengunci lehernya.

"Saat, apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, pecundang-san? Anak anak, bawa dia ke arena!".

"Ha'i, raiser-sama".

Skip

Kini terlihat diarena pertarungan sudah dipenuhi oleh para penonton. Ya mereka tentunya tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk pembukuan ini. Kabar ini tentunya cepat tersebar karena si pecundang ini berurusan dengan salah satu keluarga kerajaan.

' kupikir ia akan babak belur nih hahaah'

'ya, tentu saja. Dihajar oleh phenex-sama sendiri, hal mustahil baginya untuk keluar dengan keadaan baik baik saja dari sini'

'aku harap dia menikmatinya, hahaah'

Sorak Sorai penonton tentu didengar penonton saat ini. Ini adalah kasus terparah yang ia alami selama di akademi ini. Ia bosan , tentu saja bosan dengan ini. Keadaan dimana dirinya selalu dikerjai oleh bangsawan bodoh ini yang hanya melihat kapasitas orang hanya dari luarnya saja. Apakah ia akan diam saja, mendengar dan menelan bulat bulat perkataan mereka saat ini?

'ini begitu menjijikkan'

Naruto POV

'ini begitu menjijikkan'

Bagiku ini semua sangat menjijikkan. Seekor anjing yang kini sudah dipenuhi kesombongan didepanku ini, melihatnya saja membuat darah ku mendidih. Kalau saja hal ini tidak karena orang 'itu' aku akan diam. Tapi karena dia yang mencari masalah, maka kini akan kuhancurkan dia

'bersiaplah Imotou'

Pov end

"Nah apakah kini kau sudah siapenerimanya, pecundang?"

...

"Diammu itu akan kujawab iya bers-"

"Nee burung bodoh, apakah kau hanya bisa menggonggong layaknya anjing anjing disamakan?"

"Apa katam-"

"Sebelum itu kuperingatkan padamu, apa kau yakin menghadapi ku seorang diri? Kau bisa memanggil kawanan anjing mu itu untuk bergabung. Ya silahkan, bodoh."

Dengan wajah datar ia mengucapkan itu. Naruto kali ini takkan diam. Hasrat untuk memberikan pelajaran pada-nya lebih besar untuk membuatnya diam. Kebencian padanya telah muncul kembali.

"Ku pastikan kau akan menyesali perkataanmu itu, pecundang."

Api di sekitar Raiser perlahan muncul dan berkobar seiring waktu. Api itu perlahan membentuk sepasang sayap api di punggungnya. Lingkaran sihir perlahan muncul pilihan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan lolos dari ini bodoh, **_fire magic: fireball_** "

Dari lingkaran sihir pada kedua tangannya itu keluar bola api seukuran bola sepak. Api itu terus melaju ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

'duar'

Ledakan segera terjadi ditempat Naruto berdiri. Asap dan debu segera memenuhi tempat itu. Para penonton antusias ingin melihat seberapa parah keadaan Naruto kali ini.

"Hahaha sampah kau kira aku akan berhenti disini, rasakan lagi, _**fire magic: fireball**_ "

Kali ini, bukan hanya dua, melainkan 10 bola api keluar dari lingkaran sihir Raiser menghujani tempat Naruto tadi. Suara ledakan menggema berulang kali, asap dan debu semakin pekat di tempat Naruto.

'hah kali ini dia pasti akan terbakar hidup hidup di sana. Terkena serangan bertubi-tubi seperti itu dengan tubuh kosong tanpa perlindungan seperti tadi, fix dia bakalan hancur ni'

'hahaha kau benar kawan, tapi wajarkan kalau sampah memang harus dihancurkan dan dibakar'

' ya kau benar juga hahaha'

"Hah kau hanya membuang waktuku saa pecundang, sampah tetaplah sampah. Tampaknya ucapannya tadi hanya omong kosong saja" ucap raiser

Asap masih mengepul ditempat itu dan menghalangi pandangan Raiser. Ia tampak ingin pergi dari situ namun seketika langkahnya terhenti ketika tubuhnya merasakan aura berat yang menghempaskan partikel debu di tempat itu

'whusssh'

"Jadi hanya ini kemampuanmu bodoh. Ini sama sekali tak berguna. Lebih baik kau memanggil jawabanmu kemari sebelum aku menghabisinya bodoh."

Di tempat tadi tampak Naruto yang memegang sebuah katana berdiri tegak. Tak ada luka apapun pada tubuhnya. Pakaiannya Masih tetap bersih. Naruto kini mengeluarkan aura dari tubuhnya, sangat berat dan tenang. Hal ini tentu dirasakan oleh Raiser hingga membuat ia cukup terkejut.

'bagaimana di pecundang ini bertahan dari seranganku' pikir Raiser

"Cukup mengejutkan kau mampu bertahan disini sampah, namun kali ini kupastikan kau akan terpanggang _**fire magic: fire blast**_ "

Didepan Raiser terbentuk lingkaran sihir cukup besar. Seketika lingkaran sihir itu memancarkan api yang berbentuk laser panjang yang dengan cepat menuju kearah Naruto

"Cih, tak berguna. Tampaknya aku tak perlu membuang waktu lagi, _**Raiken**_ "

Pada katana yang dipegang Naruto kini dilapisi oleh chakra yang berbentuk listrik. Katana itu ia bahkan ke api yang menuju ke arahnya dan membelahnya

'oi oi dia membelahnya. Bukankah ia tak memiliki mana?'

'aku juga tidak tahu tapi d-, eh dimana dia?'

Tempat Naruto kini telah kosong namun penonton terkejut. Tangan yang seharusnya ada pada Raiser kini terlepas dari telah berdiri Naruto sambil memegang katana seperti baru memenggal sesuatu

'crassh'

''aaarrggghhhh"

Darah seketika mengucur dari tubuhnya. Raut wajah kesakitan terpampang di wajah Raiser saat ini

"Temee, kubunuh kau, _**fire magic: fire-"**_

'crasshh'

Tak hanya tangan Raiser kini tebasan diarahkan Naruto menuju kaki Raiser hingga kaki Raiser putus dari tubuhnya

'crassh'

'crasssh'

'crassh'

Sangat cepat. Tebasan demi tebasan ia arahkan menuju Raiser. Percikan darah terpencar dari tubuh Raiser yang kini dipenuhi bekas tebasan tebasan dari naruto. Raut kesakitan terpancar dari wajah Raiser

"Aaaarrgghh"

Raungan kesakitan ia keluarkan. Selesai dengan tebasannya, kini Naruto menjaga jarak darinya. Ia kini menatap tubuh milik Raiser. Namun kini tampak tubuh Raiser beregenerasi dengan kekuatan dan membentuk tubuhnya kembali sedia kala.

'regenerasi kah?'

"Hahaha lihat ini pecundang, inilah kekuatan dari klan phenex. Luka seperti itu tak ada artinya padaku bod-"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghancurkan tubuhmu hingga hancur dan tak bisa beregenerasi lagi."

 _ **'Katon: goukka mekkakyu'**_

 _'_ _Raiton:_ ** _raikyuudan'_**

Setelah merangkai segelnya, kini terbentuk sebuah ombak api yang sangat besar melaju ke tubuh Raiser. Setelah itu petir yang berbentuk naga yang menjalar menyambar tubuh Raiser. Ledakan besar terjadi karena efek dari jurus Naruto tersebut. Arena tersebut tampak terguncang dan tembok arena tersebut tampak mulai retak karena berhadapan dengan efek ledakan jurus tersebut.

'chhsstt'

Kini tubuh Naruto terlapisi oleh lapisan petir. Matanya kini berubah berwarna merah dan membentuk pola tertentu ( _mangekyou sharinggan madara)_. Ia melesat menuju tempat Raiser dan menebas brutal tubuh Raiser. Debu pekat menghalangi pandangan penonton yang antusias dengan hasil akhir pertarungan itu. Ya, pertarungan. mereka tidak melihat acara ini sebagai pembukuan lagi, melainkan sebagai pertarungan kelas tinggi.

"Arrrgghh arrrgghh hentikan kumo- arrrgghh"

Raungan kesakitan Raiser kini menggema dibalik debu itu. Tak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi didalam namun membayangkan nya saja membuat bulu kuduk mereka kini berdiri. Raut wajah mereka tampak pucat, terutama bagi mereka yang sering mengganggu Naruto, mereka seakan merasakan nyawanya di ujung tanduk. Membangunkan monster, itulah dipikiran mereka saat ini.

Kini tampak Naruto selesai menebas tubuh raiser. Tangannya kini mencengkram tubuh buntung Raiser pada lehernya sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Sorot mata tajam Naruto dengan mangekyou-nya menatap mata Raiser yang kosong.

"Penderitaan mu belum selesai bodoh. Inilah penderitaan mu yang benar. Selama 3×24 jam kau akan masuk kedalam genjutsuku dan merasakan kejadian ini berulang ulang."

 ** _"Genjutsu: Tsukoyomi"_**

"Aaaarrgghh"

Seketika debu di sekitar mereka hilang. Kini penonton bisa melihat tubuh Raiser dengan ekspresi kosong tersiksa dengan air liur yang keluar, terpampang di hadapan mereka.

"Kini rasakan lagi yang namanya kematian, bodoh"

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk memenggal kepala Raiser yang sudah tak bisa beregenerasi lagi. Namun,

'tap'

"Membunuh murid lain dilarang di akademi ini Naruto-kun. Perbuatanmu ini akan berakibat fatal bila kau membunuhnya lho?"

Azazel, ialah yang menahan tangan Naruto untuk memenggal Raiser. Kini tampak para guru sedang bersiaga didepannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku dalam kasus ini, Azazel-sensei. Mata ganti mata, gigi ganti gigi. Kejahatan dibalas kejahatan. Itu adalah prinsip ku sensei. Jangan menghalangiku".

"Hah, namun perbuatanmu ini sudah kelewat batas naruto. Sebaiknya hentikan ini atau aku yang akan memaksamu."

Naruto pov

Cih mendengarnya menceramahi ku sungguh menjijikkan. Kelewatan, hahaha tak taukah dia siapa yang kelewatan? Melawannya disini bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Akademi ini memiliki guru guru yang cukup kuat menurutku. Namun orang ini berbeda, ia bukan orang sembarangan. Lebih baik aku mengikuti alur saja dulu.

Pov end

"Baiklah sensei. Namun ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan."

'bzziit'

Seketika Narutoenghilang dan muncul di depan Arthuria. Ia mencengkram leher jenjang itu dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata hitam tajamnya

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup bersenang senang Arthuria"

Kini tampak wajah Arthuria yang terkejut dan meronta untuk dilepaskan. Orang orang disekitarnya bersiaga untuk menyerangnya

"Lepaskan dia Naruto, atau-"

Ucapan orang itu tidak terselesaikan karena Naruto lebih dulu melempar tubuh Arthuria menuju tembok ruang penonton VIP Tersebut. Ia kemudian menghampiri Arthuria dan berkata

"Ingatlah kalau kau menggangguku lagi, tak ada ampunan bagimu"

'Plakk'

TBC

YOO reader san kembali lagi dengan author baru. Seperti biasa saya mengharapkan saran dan masukan dari para senpaimu sekalian untuk perjalanan ide ff ini. Maaf bila ff ini kurang menarik namun karakter Naruto disini bisa saya bilang cukup kuat, ya setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Ya saya ingin menanyakan "adakah yang bisa menebak siapa sensei Naruto disini?

Yah itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan untuk kali ini. Seperti biasa flame tak akan dikomentari.

Tetap semangat para reader-san

Believe my sword out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Kekuatan, sebagai pembatas antara yang lemah dan kuat. Yang lemah akan ditindas dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kejayaan, kesewenang-wenangan, tidak akan berlaku pada si lemah yang hanya akan menjadi anjing bagi tuannya. Namun ketahuilah, dari yang lemah tersebut akan muncul senuah permata yang mampu menjadi penopang bagi kesetaraan dunia.

 **Naruto : My** ** _Destiny_**

Pair : Naruto x …

Rate : M [for save]

Sudah 4 hari berlalu sejak pertarungannya dengan Raiser. Pertarungan yang dihentikan oleh orang tertinggi di akademi itu, Azazel ternyata memberikan dampak yang berkebalikan bagi dirinya. Dampak positifnya, derajatnya dalam pandangan bangsawan tersebut tentunya sudah naik dengan signifikan. Para bangsawan itu tentunya akan berpikir dua kali untuk berurusan dengan Naruto saat ini. Ya ia tak menghiraukan hal itu. Ia telah memberikan pelajaran pada orang yang dulu nya ia panggil adik itu dengan memberikan sedikit peringatan kecil padanya. Ya tentu hal ini pasti menjadi luka kecil yang menggores harga diri putri kerajaan itu. Ya ia menanti, menanti bagaimana respon dari saudaranya itu kepadanya.

Ya, namun ada dampak positif pasti ada dampak negatifnya. Para guru itu, mereka memperketat pengawasan padanya semenjak hari itu. Ia dapat merasakan beberapa orang mengawasinya pada posisi tertentu tak jauh dari dirinya sedang beraktivitas. Bisa saja ia memasang beberapa kekkai pada tempat ia beraktivitas, atau memasang sedikit daerah ilusi disekitarnya. Namun yang ia khawatirkan ialah sang kepala akademi, Azazel. Ia tahu orang itu type orang yang harus ia waspadai penuh. Ia akui, kemarin ia memang terlalu terbawa suasana hingga menyebabkan Azazel meliriknya. Ia tentu tertarik dengan kekuatan pada Naruto, yang tidak bisa dirasakan olehnya, namun memiliki skala yang besar pada pertarungan. Orang itu pasti akan mengganggu rencana yang telah ia buat.

Hari ini ia akan pergi untuk mengambil sebuah guest. Akademi ini mewajibkan para siswanya untuk mengambil guest demi menunjang kemampuan mereka di lapangan. Pengaplikasian secara langsung di lapangan tentu menjadi pengalaman tersendiri bagi murid akademi itu. Hal itulah yang menarik minat Naruto untuk mengambil guest tersebut. Pengalaman, ia telah penuh akan hal itu. 10 tahun ini, setelah ia selesai menjalani pelatihan dari sang sensei, ia gunakan untuk mengembara. Ya ia tidak asing dengan kerajaan sebelah yang pernah ia buat repot karena membantai salah satu kawasan bangsawan disana karena ada hal yang dapat mengganggu rencananya. Dengan nama samaran 'zero' ia menunjukkan diri pada kerajaan itu sebagai ancaman yang cukup serius. Namun kerajaan itu pasti takkan pernah mengendus jejak dirinya yang memainkan pola permainan yang cukup baik. Alhasil ia berhasil membunuh kepala bangsawan tersebut beserta klannya yang dianggap dekat dengan raja di kerajaan itu.

Ia mendatangi meja resepsionis itu, menyodorkan selembaran kertas yang ia ambil dari tempat bertumpuknya guest tadi.

"Aku ingin mengambil guest ini." Ucap Naruto. Terlihat di lembaran kertas mengenai permasalahan yang tercantum. Permintaan untuk pembersihan monster yang menyerang dan mengganggu aktivitas di sebuah desa.

"Guest ini memiliki tingkatan rank C. Pembayaran dilakukan separuh sebelum misi dimulai dan sisanya setelah misi. Kalau anda setuju, peta lokasi akan saya berikan. Kapan anda akan melakukan guest ini?" Tanya sang resepsionis. Ya ia tahu siapa yang ada didepannya yang membuat kejutan beberapa hari lalu, tentu saja kabar itu dengan cepat merambat dalam waktu singkat.

"Baiklah, besok saya akan memulai guest ya. Tolong berikan berikan lokasi dan uang pembayarannya."

Skip time

Kini tampak Naruto tampak sedang bergerak menuju kelasnya. Dirinya ditempatkan dikelas dengan tingkatan terendah pada akademi itu, tingkat bronze. Di akademi ini, ada beberapa tingkat kelas, dimulai dari yang terendah, bronze dengan golongan 1-9, silver dengan golongan 1-6, gold dengan golongan 1-5, diamond dengan golongan 1-3, dan yang tertinggi adamantite dengan golongan 1 dan 2. Itu bukanlah hal yang ia incar ketika masuk ke akademi. Baginya, penggolongan kelas seperti ini tak ada artinya selama hal itu tidaklah mengganggu rencana yang sebentar lagi akan ia jalankan.

"Perhatian murid murid tak berguna, kali ini kita akan belajar bagaimana cara bertempur di garis depan demi melindungi para wizard dan petinggi di belakang. Maka dari itu, kita akan menuju ke area latihan untuk melakukan Sparring dan mengetahui kekuatan fisik kalian."ucap ibiki sensei

Ya, bagi orang orang berkapasitas mana rendah seperti mereka tentunya hanya akan menjadi tameng hidup dalam pertempuran bila tidak memiliki kemampuan dalam bertempur. Kelas ini tentunya dicap sebagai kelas 'budak' di akademi ini. Ya, diskriminasi tentunya menjadi hal yang sangat wajar disini. Yang lemah akan diinjak, yang kuat akan berkuasa. Tanpa ada payung hukum yang melindungi kaum lemah tentunya akan menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.

Kembali ke topik, kini Naruto telah sampai diarena latihan tersebut. Disana telah berkumpul orang orang yang sedang mendengarkan aturan pertarungan yang dilontarkan oleh ibiki sensei.

"Bagi yang namanya terpanggil silahkan maju untuk menjalani latihan Sparring kali ini"

Kini tiba giliran Naruto yang dipanggil oleh ibiki sensei. Jujur saja, ibiki penasaran dengan orang yang mengalahkan Raiser phenex pada pertarungan lalu. Kecepatan yang dimilikinya tentu bukanlah milik orang yang baru berlatih atau seorang pemula. Kecepatan itu seperti orang yang telah berpengalaman dalam pertempuran. Oleh karena itu, atas perintah kepala akademi, ia diperintahkan untuk mengukur kekuatan anak yang dulu dipanggil pecundang ini.

"Naruto Springger"

"Ha'i"

"Dikarenakan lawan Sparring tidak ada yang tersisa dari kelas ini, maka aku yang akan menjadi lawan bertarungmu kali ini. Kau keberatan, Naruto?"

'Hah alasan yang sangat masuk akal untuk menguji ku ibiki sensei'

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Namun ada satu aturan tambahan untuk Sparring ini, ibiki sensei. Kita akan Sparring tanpa menggunakan senjata dan teknik sihir. Bagaimana sensei?"

"Dan apa alasan bagiku untuk memenuhi ucapanmu itu Naruto?"

'hah orang yang keras kepala. Aku tahu si botak ini akan langsung mati ketika masuk ke Medan perang yang asli.'

"Alasan ya, hmm karena besok aku akan menjalani guest maka aku harus menjaga kekuatanku untuk tetap prima, sensei. Sejak pertarungan melawan Raiser kemarin dan mengeluarkan teknik itu tentunya menguras stamina bagiku dengan kapasitas mana rendah ini, sensei."

"Hah baiklah apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Ha'i"

"Hajime"...

Skip time

Pagi hari, waktu bagi Naruto untuk memulai misi yang dia ambil. Misi tunggal yang ia lakukan menuju desa Bern, sebuah desa yang terletak di daerah pegunungan dan terpencil. Ya, tidak banyak perhatian khusus diberikan oleh para bangsawan kerajaan untuk desa tersebut. Masyarakat yang hidup dengan bergantung pada hasil pertanian daerah tersebut nyatanya tidak cukup untuk mereka. Kemiskinan tentu hal yang lumrah disana. Setidaknya itulah informasi yang ia dapatkan dari resepsionis itu.

Langkah demi langkah ia susuri. Tak terasa perjalanan 1 hari dua malam telah ia tempuh. Kini tampak baginya kawasan pedesaan yang dikelilingi oleh palisade wall sebagai pembatas. ia pun memasuki kawasan desa tersebut dan menyaksikan hal miris tersebut. Anak anak kurus yang berlari, bermain dengan ceria tanpa memperdulikan kondisinya, rumah rumah kayu yang tampak usang dan repot , para penduduk yang tampak bekerja namun dengan ekspresi kesusahan tampak diwajahnya. Hal seperti ini sangat sering ia saksikan semasa ia mengembara dahulu. Ia menghampiri seseorang dan menanyakan lokasi pemimpin desa tersebut.

"Nee ojisan dimana tempat tinggal kepala desa ini ojisan?"

"Ohh kamu tinggal lurus ke depan dan sisanya kau akan menemukan rumah yang cukup besar disana. Ada urusan apa kau kesabaran anak muda?"

"Hn, saya urusan yang dikirim untuk memenuhi permintaan guest ini jiisan."ucap Naruto sembari menunjukkan selebaran yang ia pegang

"Oohh jadi kau orangnya. Lalu dimana anggota grupmu yang lain anak muda?"tanya paman itu. Ia terlihat antusias dipandanganku. Tentu saja orang yang akan menyelamatkan desanya kini ada didepannya.

"Sebelum itu, apakah paman tau tentang kondisi desa ini saat ini?"ujarku. Jujur saja aku mencium beberapa hal janggal dalam misi ini. Misi dengan rank C ini bukankah merupakan misi yang cukup mudah? Memang party mungkin memungkinkan di misi ini untuk menghindari korban luka namun kurasa bukan tentang hal itu yang dipikirkan oleh paman ini. Mungkin lebih kepada hal yang lebih berbahaya?

"Beberapa hari yang lalu seekor wyvern menyerang kawasan ternak seorang warga yang berada di kawasan kaki gunung itu". Ujarnya sembari menunjuk kearah gunung diarah selatan."kami cukup takut untuk menolongnya. Tampak dari kejauhan wyvern tersebut dengan ganasnya menyemburkan api ke daerah tersebut dan memakan ternak warga itu. besoknya, kami mengadakan kerjasama antarpenduduk untuk mencari warga yang hilang tersebut namun yang kami temukan hanyalah daerah yang habis terbakar." Ujar paman itu mengakhiri.

Wyvern memang dikenal ganas dalam menghadapi mangsanya. Hewan reptil yang mirip dengan naga tersebut kerap menyerang perkampungan, baik dalam kelompok kecil ataupun tunggal. Walaupun tidak sebesar dan sekuat naga, namun kelincahan makhluk itu pantas diwaspadai. Bahkan grup yang terdiri dari beberapa orang kelas silver cukup kesulitan untuk menghadapinya. Namun mengapa misi sesulit ini diletakkan dalam rank C Yang merupakan rank rendah bagi kelas bronze?

"Hah sepertinya masalah disini memang rumit, oh ya paman, menurut paman kepala desa itu orangnya bagaimana?" Tanyaku. Tampak ekspresi pada wajahnya yang berubah secara kontras. Menahan amarah, sepertinya itu yang sedang dirasakannya

"Etto ke-kenapa ka-u menanyakan itu anak muda?"ucapnya dengan tergagap. Yah melihat kondisi ini tentunya apa yang ada dalam pikiranku sepertinya benar.

"Tidak usah takut paman, katakan saja seperti apa dia orangnya, jangan khawatir aku yang akan bertanggungjawab". Ujarku memastikan

"Etto k-kepala desa itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang arogan dan egois anak muda. Dia pada awalnya adalah pemimpin sebuah kelompok yang mengkudeta kepala desa sebelumnya. Dia membuat aturan-aturan yang tidak masuk akal untuk dipenuhi oleh warga desa ini untuk kekayaannya sendiri. Karena banyaknya anggota pada kelompoknya, kami tidak berani untuk melakukan protes padanya. Permintaan guest itu sebenarnya bukan berasal dari dia, melainkan anak dari kepala desa sebelumnya yang mengirimkan guest tersebut." Ujar paman itu.

Yah segalanya jadi masuk akal sekarang. Seperti tebakanku, kejanggalan itu berasal dari pemimpin desa ini. Pemimpin yang buta dan serakah sepertinya hanyalah sampah bagiku. Itu akan menghalangi jalannya rencanaku yang akan berjalan sebentar lagi.

"Jadi begitu. Nee nisan bibisakah kau mengantarkan aku ke rumah anak mantan kepala desa itu? Aku ingin menemuinya untuk mengkonfirmasi misi ini."

Paman itu cukup terkejut. Melawan seekor wyvern seorang diri tampaknya hal yang gila bagi seseorang yang dilihatnya ini.

"Tapi anak muda, dimana anggotanya yang lain? Apakah kau hanya seo-"

"Jangan risau paman. Aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini sendiri, menyelesaikan masalah didesa ini agar kalian dapat hidup tentram disini." Ucapku dengan tegas. Kulihat raut wajah paman itu sedikit gelisah, namun itu tergantikan dengan ekspresi kagum di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, ikut aku anak muda."

Skip time

Kini sampailah Naruto dan paman tadi disebuah rumah yang cukup usang didepannya. Paman tadi kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Ann-hime sama saya brauss ingin mengantar seorang tamu penting yang mencarinya hime-sama" ohh ternyata nama paman itu brauss.

"Ha'i brauss jisan, masuklah."ucap seseorang dari dalam

"Ha'i silahkan masuk anak muda" paman itu.

Naruto segera menuruti ucapan paman itu. Didalam rumah itu, ia dapat melihat seorang gadis yang berusia kisaran 14 tahun sedang menyuapi ibunya dan gadis berumur 10 tahun yang sedang membasuh kaki ibunya yang berbaring diatas sebuah tempat tidur tua. Tampak keadaan ibunya yang sangat lemah terbaring disana dan dengan sabar sang anak tersebut merawat sang ibu

'pemandangan yang menyedihkan, nee' pikir Naruto

"Ann-hime sama ini dia orangnya yang akan memenuhi permintaan guest yang anda kirim ke magical Academy' kemarin hime sama"ucap paman itu

"Ohh ha'i jisan, ne rika Chan tolong suapi ibu sebentar kakak ada urusan penting ni"ucap sang kakak.

"Ha'i onechan. Nee kaachan makan yang banyak ya biar kaachan bisa sembuh cepat"ucap sang adik tersenyum riang

Kami pun segera menuju kursi yang berada satu ruangan dengan ruangan ibu mereka yang terbaring tersebut.

"Nah, silahkan duduk anak muda, ojisan akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu. Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan kemari kan?"ujar sang paman

"Ha'i arigatou jisan"

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto springger dari magical academy". Ujarku padanya.

"Ha'i etto namaku Anne Magnolia, anak dari kepala desa sebelumnya". Ucapnya gugup (Chara Anne disini diambil dari anime violet evergarden)

"Jadi ann-san, saya datang kemari untuk menyelesaikan misi yang anda kirim. Namun sepertinya ada kesalahan di informasi tersebut. Di guest ini, saya diperintahkan untuk menghalau monster di sekitar desa dengan bobot misi tingkat C. Namun menurut informasi yang kudapat dari paman tadi, wyvern adalah monster yang menyerang salah seorang peternak disini, kan?"ujarku terus terang

"Ha-ha'i seperti yang anda katakan Naruto-san."ucapnya

"Jadi, apakah ada alasan yang masuk akal untuk tindakan anda kali ini ann-san?". Ucapku dengan menaikkan intonasi suaraku. Dapat kulihat raut wajah khawatir di wajah gadis ini.

"Etto b-begini naruto san, keadaan desa sekarang ini sangat menyedihkan. Hasil pertanian yang kami miliki tidak mencukupi untuk membayar dana yang pantas untuk ukuran misi sekaliber ini. Pajak yang besar yang ditetapkan desa dan kerajaan ini amat menyiksa kami, pemimpin desa sekarang yang egois dan sewenang-wenang terhadap kami pun menambah penderitaan kami. Kami tak tau apalagi yang harus kami lakukan untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Andai saja ayah masih hidup, kami takkan hikks menderita seperti ini, hikks."ucapnya. Tampak air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku paham bahwa tindakan yang kuambil ini salah, ini adalah resiko bagi kami. Jika Naruto-san tidak setuju, aku paham. Naruto-san bisa kembali ke ibukota tanpa harus menyetujui misi ini" ucapnya sambil menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Hmm kau benar." Ucapku menggantung. Terlihat raut sedih di wajahnya. "Namun, aku tidak mengatakan untuk menolaknya kan?" Ujarku

"Tindakan yang kau ambil sangat berani. Aku salut padamu ann-san. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak permintaan yang dipenuhi keberanian darimu ini ann-san?."ucapku. Wajah senang terukir diwajahnya

"Aku akan menghabisi makhluk itu dan menyelamatkan desa ini. Itu adalah upah bagi kalian karena keberanian mu ini ann-san. Kau memang seperti ayahmu yang dikatakan paman itu." Wajahnya kini lebih cerah.

"Ekspresi yang bagus. Besok aku akan pergi ke sarang wyvern itu. Namun aku membutuhkan bantuan dari kalian untuk menyiapkan beberapa jebakan besar untuk memancing mereka. Mohon kerjasamanya ann-san" tundasku sambil menjulurkan tangan.

"Ha-i mohon kerjasamanya jua Naruto-san"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Kekuatan, sebagai pembatas antara yang lemah dan kuat. Yang lemah akan ditindas dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kejayaan, kesewenang-wenangan, tidak akan berlaku pada si lemah yang hanya akan menjadi anjing bagi tuannya. Namun ketahuilah, dari yang lemah tersebut akan muncul sebuah permata yang mampu menjadi penopang bagi kesetaraan dunia.

 **Naruto : My** ** _Destiny_**

Pair : Naruto x …

Rate : M [for save]

"Hai" (percakapan antar tokoh)

'hai' (batin sang tokoh)

 _ **"Hai" (jutsu atau pun jurus yang dikeluarkan)**_

 **"Hai" (percakapan yang dilakukan monster maupun bijuu)**

 **'Hai'(batin monster maupun bijuu)**

 **Chapter 5 start**

"Apakah kalian sudah menyelesaikan rancangan jebakan seperti yang kukatakan?"

"Ha'i Naruto-san, selama 24 jam para warga desa bahu-membahu untuk mengerjakan rancangan yang anda sarankan. Kini rancangan itu ada di alun-alun desa sekarang." Ann, sang anak mantan kepala desa tersebut menjelaskan, terlihat antusias yang besar masih ada pada dirinya. Bekerja semalaman pun tak muat semangat ia dan para warga desa tak surut dalam mempersiapkan hal yang disarankan oleh Naruto semalam.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi kepala desa itu? Apakah ia dan gerombolannya itu melakukan sesuatu atau mengganggu proses pembuatan jebakan itu?".

"Tidak ada kasus mengenai mereka Naruto-san, kelompok racikan kepala desa itu tak terlihat oleh kami sejak semalam. Aku tak tau apa yang mereka rencanakan, namun kami para warga desa takkan tinggal diam kali ini. Sudah cukup kami menderita selama ini karena mereka." Ujar ann, walaupun tampak sedikit Raut wajah ragu, namun perkataannya memang benar. Sudah cukup, ya sudah cukup.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke alun alun desa untuk mengambil jebakan tersebut. Antar aku kesabaran!"

"Ha'i Naruto-san lewat sini."

Kini Naruto dan ann telah sampai di alun desa tersebut. Terlihat banyak warga desa telah berkumpul disana. Raut wajah puas terukir di wajah mereka. Lelah karena pengerjaan tak terasa di tubuh mereka. Harapan untuk lepas dari ancaman lebih besar dari rasa lelah mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian semua, mulai dari sini biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya. Kalian semua, tetaplah waspada, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi didesa ini selama aku menyerang markas wyvern itu. Gunakan senjata yang telah kalian buat ini untuk mempertahankan desa ini. Aku hanya akan membawa jebakan ini saja." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah crosbow yang cukup besar didepannya.

Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan dari dalam kantung belakangnya, melebarkannya ditanah, lalu melakukan beberapa segel rumit yang tak dimengerti oleh para warga desa saat melihatnya.

 _ **"fuin"**_

booffftt

Jebakan yang ukurannya cukup besar itu hilang dalam sekejap, tersegel di gulungan tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi. Ann, jaga desa ini. Kalian semua, tetap waspada." Ucap Naruto sembari memulai langkahnya

"Ha'i Naruto-san" jawab ann

"Jaga dirimu Naruto-san" teriak mereka

Skip time

Sinar matahari tampak lebih menyengat siang ini. Sudah 4 jam sejak Naruto berangkat dari desa untuk memulai misinya, dan lihat, bangkai misterius dan wyvern tampak berserakan dimana-mana. Menghadapi para monster lemah ini sebenarnya bukanlah tujuannya ia melakukan misi ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting baginya daripada melakukan misi yang amat mudah baginya ini. Ya, hal ini akan terkuak ketika ia memasuki gua yang ada beberapa meter di depannya ini.

Mangekyou sharinggannya telah aktif sejak tadi. Ia berdiri di depan mulut gua yang berada di kaki gunung itu sambil terdiam dan menganalisis. Ia memperhatikan dengan saksama, sebuah lapisan tipis tampak menutupi mulut gua tersebut. Sebuah kekkai, penghalang itu ada bukannya tanpa sebab. Kekkai tersebut tentunya akan menghalangi siapapun untuk masuk dan mengambil sebuah barang yang berharga didalamnya. Apa yang ada didalamnya? Harta? Senjata? Tidak, tentu bukan itu yang Naruto incar saat ini.

Pernahkah kau mendengar legenda tentang pertarungan antara sang pendiri kerajaan, Hashirama dengan sang hantu uchiha, Madara uchiha?. Ya pertarungan dimana Madara yang dikalahkan oleh Hashirama itu tentunya merupakan sejarah penting bagi kerajaan. Hashirama yang berjuang untuk melindungi kerajaan bertarung habis-habisan dengan rival sekaligus mantan sahabatnya itu, uchiha Madara yang dengan kekuatan penuh ,serta dibantu oleh salah satu bijuu terkuat, Kyuubi. Hashirama yang amat terdesak saat itu mengambil keputusan untuk menyegel bijuu terkuat itu demi mengalahkan Madara. Kyuubi yang telah tersegel tentunya menyebabkan daya tempur uchiha Madara menurun drastis, hingga mampu dikalahkan oleh Hashirama di lembah akhir.

Namun, apa hubungannya dengan kekkai di depan Naruto saat ini? Apa yang sebenarnya ada dibalik kekkai ini? Tampaknya kita akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi.

Naruto pun tampak telah selesai mengamati kekkai tersebut. Memejamkan matanya, iapn berkonsentrasi untuk menyerap senjutsu yang ada di sekitarnya untuk dikumpulkan kedalam tubuhnya. Tampak perubahan disekitar area matanya yang berubah warna menjadi kuning keabu-abuan. Senjutsu naga, itu salah satu teknik yang dia dapatkan melalui pelatihannya saat 10 tahun itu. Ia pun membuka matanya, mata yang semula berwarna merah darah dengan polka mangekyou eternal itu kini bertambah dengan pupil yang meruncing layaknya hewan reptil. Yap kolaborasi antara senjutsu dan mangekyou sharinggannya, tentunya akan menciptakan kekuatan yang dashyat.

Naruto pun kini memulai rangkaian segel untuk membuka kekkai rumit tersebut. Rangkaian segel yang cukup panjang dan rumit itu pun kini selesai diakhiri dengan menguatnya aura Cakra dari dalam tubuhnya dan aksara aksara fuin yang kini menjalari kekkai itu.

 ** _"Fuinjutsu : Kai"_**

Ledakan chakra seketika menguat dari dalam gua itu. Chakra kuat, padat dan berwana orange kemerahan kini menyeruak keluarin tampak memadat di luar gua, tepatnya di area lapang yang dipenuhi bangkai monster tadi. Perlahan, kumpulan chakra itu memadat, mengambil bentuk yang amat besar. Dengan tinggi mencapai 100 meter dan berbentuk rubah dengan sembilan ekor yang mulai melambai. Ketika monster itu membuka matanya, seketika ia pun mengaum dengan suara yang amat dahsyat hingga menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang menghancurkan area tersebut.

 **'Rooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh'.**

Raungan itu merupakan raungan yang berasal dari bijuu terkuat saat ini. Kyuubi, itulah dia. Kyuubi saat ini telah terbangun, lepas dari kekangan yang mengekangnya selama 120 tahun. Berdiri angkuh dengan ekor yang melambai, serta seringai yang menyeramkan kini berdiri di hadapan Naruto saat ini.

 **"Hahahaha akhirnya, akhirnya aku bebas dari segel manusia sialan itu"**

kyuubi mengucapkan hal itu dengan tertawa diiringi seringai yang amat menakutkan. Bijuu terkuat itupun kemudian menatap Naruto yang ada didepannya ini dengan nyalang. Ia dapat melihat seorang remaja berambut hitam, dengan umur kisaran 17 tahunan berdiri tegap tanpa rasa takut didepannya. Tentunya, bagi bijuu terkuat sepertinya, Ia pasti menganggap bahwa bocah itu hanyalah makhluk lemah, yang dengan terlalu percaya diri dan bodohnya melepas seekor bijuu sepertinya. Namun, hal itu berubah seketika dan berganti dengan ekspresi dab geraman marah yang keluar dari bijuu terkuat itu saat ia menatap ke arah mata Naruto.

Ya mata itu, jenis mata terkutuk yang pernah mengendalikannya dahulu. Mata terkutuk yang menyebabkan awal tersegelnya kebebasannya saat itu. Mata terkutuk yang pernah mempermalukan dirinya sebagai golongan ensitas terkuat. Ya, mata yang sejenis dengan yang pernah dimiliki oleh manusia yang paling ia benci, Uchiha Madara.

 **"rrrrgggggghhhh, hei manusia bodoh, apa tujuanmu melepaskannya dari segel sialan itu."** ucap kyuubi sambil menahan amarahnya. Jujur saja, kyuubi saat ini sedang berjuang untuk menahan kebencian yang menumpuk dalam tubuhnya itu untuk sesaat.

"Hahahaha ha ha ha ha..." Naruto tertawa, namun tawanya itu hanya sebentar lalu digantikan dengan ekspresi serius yang tercetak diwajahnya.

"Pecahan kekuatan sepertimu tak pantas mengucapkan kalimat itu di hadapan tuanmu, kyu- tidak binatang bodoh. Kalian para biji hanyalah alat bagi kami yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mencapai tujuannya."

 **"rrrrgggggghhhh"**

"Kalian ada hanya untuk melayani kami yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan dunia. Makhluk cacat sepertimu harus tunduk didepan makhluk agung sepertiku."

 **"rrrrgggggghhhh, beraninya kau..."**

"aku yang dipilih untuk menuntun dunia ini, legenda yang akan membawa makhluk cacat sepertimu untuk menggapai kumpulan pecahan itu. Untuk itulah alat sepertimu berguna didepanku" ucap Naruto

 **"rrrrgggggghhhh beraninya kau sialannn..."** kesabaran kyuubi telah habis. Kebencian telah menguasainya. Ia pun membuka mulut yang penuh dengan gigi tajam itu, chakra positif dan negatif bergabung dan membentuk bola yang semakin membesar seiring waktu. Jurus yang hanya dimiliki oleh para bijuu yang dapat menghancurkan apapun yang diterjangnya

 **"mati kau sialan, _Bijudama..."_**

bijudama itu melesat cepat menuju tempat Naruto berada. Ledakan besar segera mengguncang area itu, menghancurkan daratan yang ada disekitarnya. Setelah ledakan besar itu selesai, tampak debu menutupi area itu. Tampak juga kyuubi menatap bekas hasil jurusnya itu guna mencari keberadaan Naruto.

'whusssshhh'

Gelombang kejut segera menghilangkan debu itu. Terlihat makhluk sebesar kyuubi yang memiliki 4 tangan serta sepasang sayap kini berdiri disana. Salah satu jurus terkuat yang bisa dihasilkan mangekyou sharinggan.

"Susano'o..."

Kini tampak Naruto berada di dalam kepala makhluk yang ia panggil susano'o itu. Terlihat didepannya, kyuubi menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Ia lalu membuat sebuah segel lalu tercipta 3 bunshin di sampingnya.

"Lakukanlah." Perintah Naruto

Ketiga bunshin tadi seketika menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia punya rencana, menghadapi makhluk sekelas kyuubi tentunya tak boleh sembarangan karena nyawanyalah taruhannya. Demi tujuannya, ia harus mengalahkan bijuu ini

"Jurus seperti itu takkan bisa mengalahkannya, makhluk cacat. Aku akan bermain sebentar denganmu disini. Kuharap kau bisa berdansa lebih baik, makhluk cacat". Ucap Naruto dengan seringai nya

 **"rooaaaaarrrrrrgggghhh"** kyuubi kini memulai serangannya. Sembilan ekornya ia panjangkan untuk menerjang susano'o, namun susano'o menangkis dengan keempat tangan dan menebas sisa ekor kyuubi dengan cepat. Tentunya itu membuat kyuubi sedikit kesakitan, namun tak ia hiraukan. Ekor yang putus beregenerasi dan kembali sedia kala. Ia pun berlari menerjang susano'o , jual beli pukulan terjadi antar keduanya

Duagghh

Duagghh

Duagghh

'booommmm'

Kini terlihat pukulan kyuubi kembali ditahan oleh tangan susano'o Naruto sehingga gelombang kejut tercipta disana, namun ada celah bagi kyuubi disana. Dengan cepat ia membentuk bijudama lalu menembakkannya ke arah susano'o Naruto

" **bijudama..."**

bijudama itu melesat dengan cepat. Naruto segera menangkisnya dengan menciptakan pedang chakra dengan cepat. Bijudama berubah arah lalu membentur dinding kekkai yang telah diciptakan Naruto sebelum pertarungan

'duaaaaarrrrrrrrr'

Ledakan segera mengguncang daerah itu. Daerah yang awalnya hijau itu kini telah menjadi tandus akibat serangan serangan antara dua petarung itu.

"Hahahaha lebih, ayo lebih kuat lagi makhluk cacat" Naruto tertawa menggila. Ekspresi maniak bertarung tercetak diwajahnya yang tentunya membuat kyuubi naik pitam

'zzeeennnnnnnggggggggggggg'

Kyuubi kini mengumpulkan energi positif dan negatif hingga membentuk bijudama seukuran setengah tubuhnya. Bijudama itu kemudian memadat dan mengecil

 **"renzoku Bijudama..."**

Lima bijudama kini ditembakkan kyuubi bak peluru senapan ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyeringai, ia kemudian membuat sebuah segel dan membentuk chakra petir dengan bentuk tombak besar di keempat tangan susano'o dan sayap susano'o itu.

 _ **"raiton : Inazuma no tari..."**_

Kelima tombak itu melesat menerjang bijudama yang telah ditembakkan. Ledakan hebat disertai Sambaran petir kembali mengguncang tanah itu. Di balik ledakan itu, susano'o Naruto tiba tiba melesat ke angkasa lalu melemparkan tombak petir keenam ke arah kyuubi

"Kena kau"

'sriiiiinnggggg'

'duuuaaarrrrrr'

 **"rooaaaaarrrrrrgggghhh..."**

kyuubi yang tak sempat menghindari serangan itu menjerit kesakitan. Ledakan menghantam tubuhnya disertai cahaya yang silau. Kini terlihat kyuubi tengah berusaha kembali berdiri.

"Ada apa, sudah selesai? Hanya segini kemampuanmu, makhluk yang dikatakan buku terkuat? Cih mengharapkan kau menghiburku lebih lama tampaknya hanya mimpi bagimu hahahaha..."

 **"rooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhhhh** " kyuubi mengaum keras, bijudama kembali ia bentuk, namun ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari serangan sebelumnya, bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya

'zzzzzeeeeeeeennngggggg'

" Hoohh, tampaknya kau mulai serius ya. Baiklah akan kuterima itu. Kalian apakah sudah siap?.."

Kini tampak ketiga bunshin Naruto berteleport kehadapannya. Pola senjutsu tampak disekitar mata mereka.

"Senjutsu nya telah terkumpul, taichou"

"Baiklah segera lepaskan"

'booffttt'

Bunshin tadi telah menghilang. Chakra senjutsu telah masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto itu. Chakra menguat hebat dari dalam tubuhnya, bahkan susano'o tadi telah berevolusi membentuk wajah chakra di tubuhnya serta busur panah yang digenggamnya

"Mari kita lihat jurus siapa yang lebih hebat, ini adalah salah satu jurus terkuat ku ,panah indra (Indra no ya)."

Seketika busur tadi melesatkan panah petir dengan ukuran besar, begitu juga dengan bijudama seukuran 2× tubuh kyuubi itu telah dilesatkan dan saling beradu. Ledakan hebat terjadi dan mengguncang lebih menyambar dengan ganas dan menghancurkan semuanya, bahkan susano'o Naruto dan kyuubi terkena imbas masing masing

Tampak Naruto kini bertelanjang dada dan kyuubi saling berhadapan. Susano'o telah hilang akibat benturan kedua jurus tadi. Tampak juga kyuubi kini terlihat cukup kelelahan setelah pertarungan tadi.

 **"tampaknya chakramu tak cukup lagi untuk menciptakan susano'o ningen. Ini adalah kemenangan ku. Dengan ini musnahlah."**

tampak kyuubi kini menyiapkan bijudama untuk menghabisi Naruto, namun..

"Tampaknya sudah cukup bermainnya. Saatnya untuk tidur, rubah"

 _ **"mukoton : jukai koutan"**_

akar akar pohon dengan ukuran besar segera mengikat kyuubi. Bijudama yang ia berikan pecah seketika.

 **"sialan kau ningen, singkirkan kayu sialan ini dariku"** ucap kyuubi sambil meronta dari lilitan kayu itu.

"Semakin kau meronta, maka tenagaku akan semakin terserap melalui kayu itu. Kau adalah langkah awal sebagai alat untuk mencapai tujuanku. Aku akan menyegel mu di dalam tubuhku, begitu juga dengan teman-temanmu. Maka tujuanku akan dimulai dengan sempurna" ucap Naruto didepan kyuubi.

Ia pun melompat keatas kyuubi, merangkai beberapa segel rumit, lalu memulai ritual penyegelan

 _ **"senpou :Rikudou no fuin"**_

 **"segel itu, darimana kau tau segel itu, manusia sialaaaannn..."**

seketika cahaya terang menyinari tempat itu. Kyuubi telah lenyap dan tersegel ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Dengan ini langkah awal rencanaku dimulai, bersiaplah kalian semua"

SKIP TIME

Matahari telah condong ke barat. Sinar jingganya kini telah menyelimuti tempat bekas pertarungan itu. Kini terlihat Naruto telah selesai melakukan tugasnya, menghapus jejak bukti yang tersisa. Tanah yang tandus itu telah hijau kembali ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang. Berterimakasih lah ia atas kursi yang diajari oleh senseinya itu. Ya, mukoton. Jurus yang dimiliki dan berasal dari klan senjutsu itulah yang melakukan ini semua. Bedanya dengan klan senjutsu, mereka menggunakan mana sebagai sumber tenaga pengaktifan jurus. Sedangkan Naruto menggunakan chakra yang ia miliki yang tentunya lebih kuat dari mana.

Ia kini menggigit jarinya hingga sedikit berdarah, membuat beberapa segel, lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke atas tanah

 _ **"kuchiyose no jutsu"**_

'boofff'

Asap mengepul ditempat itu, namu ititu tak lama dan nampaklah seekor burung elang yang cukup besar kini di hadapan Naruto

"Baiklah, kita pergi" ucap Naruto dengan datar

'kiyaaaooooo'

Burung itu segera melesat menuju ke angkasa, melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kearah desa Bern.

30 menit kemudian

Elang yang ditunggangi Naruto kini bersiap untuk mendarat di dekat desa tersebut. Ia pun melepas burung itu lalu hilang ditelan asap putih. Kini ia bergegas menuju desa tersebut.

Sesampainya ia didesa itu, ia cukup terkejut. Desa itu tampak seperti tempat yang menjadi bekas pertempuran. Tampak beberapa mayat berada di sekitar jalan desa itu. Ia pun bergegas menggunakan shunshin ke rumah anne.

Didepan rumah itu, ia berdiri sekarang. Tampak rumah itu rusak parah, pintu yang terlepas dari tempatnya, jendela yang rusak, namun yang lebih parah tampak tubuh seorang pria kisaran 40 tahunan tergeletak di depan pintu itu

"Brauss-jisan"

Naruto segera membalik tubuh itu. Tampak dada, tepatnya bagian jantung telah ditusuk dan leher yang terpenggal. Wajahnya tampak kesakitan dengan mata memutih total. Naruto pun segera menutupkan mata orang itu, meletakkannya di teras rumah, lalu masuk ke dalam

Ia dapat melihat ibu kedua kakak adik itu kini terbaring jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Bekas darah tampak mengalir dimulutnya dengan bekas tusukan tepat didasarkan dan perutnya. Ia memeriksa kondisinya,

"Masih hidup" pikir Naruto

Segera ia mengaktifkan sharinggannya, lalu mengambil ingatan dari ibu ann tersebut

"Begitu rupanya. Mengambil kesempatan saat aku pergi, menyerang desa dengan pasukan yang cukup besar, diantaranya mampilu menggunakan sihir. Sampah sepertinya harus dilenyapkan dari dunia ini. Ia akan mengganggu tujuanku di masa depan" ucap Naruto bermonolog

Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu, namun belum sempat ia berjalan, sebuah tangan menahan kakinya. Ya, itu tangan ibunya ann. tampaknya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto, namun tak bisa karena tak ada suara yang keluar, hanya mulut yang berkomat-kamit.

Naruto pun segera mengambil inisiatif, mengambil buku dan pena bulu beserta tinta dari gulungan penyimpanannya, memberikannya pada ibu ann.

Ibu itu pun segera menulis, dengan tangan bergetar menulis sesuatu, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto pun segera membacanya, lalu kembali melihat ibu itu.

"Tunggulah disini, aku ak-..." Tak sempat ia menyelesaikan kata katanya, Naruto terdiam ketika melihat sang ibu tersebut telah tiada, menyisakan senyum yang penuh harap padanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyelamatkannya, menyelamatkan mereka berdua, menyelamatkan warga desa, terutama menyelamatkan masa depanmu. Perjuanganmu sudah usai, istirahatlah dengan tenang." Tangan Naruto terangkat menuju tubuh ibu tersebut,mengangkatnya lalu meletakkannya ke tempat tidurnya.

'Tunggu aku Anne, rika'

Naruto kini melompati dahan dahan pohon yang begitu rimbun. Sensor tubuhnya telah ia pertajam. Beberapa waktu lalu, tubuhnya menerima hasil sensorik pada jarak yang sedikit jauh dari desa, namun dari bayangan sensor yang ia terima, beberapa orang pria yang sedang mengerumuni seorang gadis. Ia lalu bergegas menuju tempat itu dan disinilah ia sekarang, ia dapat melihat seorang gadis seusianya, berambut coklat dan tanpa busana, kini sedang dipaksa oleh beberapa lelaki untuk memuaskan nafsu bejatnya. Seseorang menempelkan katana di leher gadis itu dan yang lainnya menggerayangi tubuh gadis itu. Air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu, tenaga untuk memberontak tak ia miliki lagi.

Kaga kouko, itulah namanya. Ibu dan ayahnya telah dibunuh oleh orang orang ini tadi pagi, tepat didepan matanya. Benci, amarah, dendam, ia ingin melampiaskan semuanya kepada mereka. Namun apa daya, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, bahkan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya saja ia tak mampu. Ia pun menutup matanya, bersiap untuk kehilangan satu satunya hal berharga yang tersisa dalam hidupnya.

'setidaknya setelah ini aku dapat menyusul kalian ayah, ibu' batin sang gadis pasrah. Namun tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya, cairan lengket dan bau anyir darah lah yang dapat dirasakan indera peraba dan penciumannya

Kepala salah satu pelaku penyerangan itu telah terlepas dari tubuhnya tanpa ia sadari. Teman temannya nampak kaget lalu segera pergi menjauh dan menjaga jarak dari orang yang ada didepannya saat ini

"Di-dia..." Orang orang itu tampak terlalu shock dengan kejadian ini. Belum lagi orang yang muncul dihadapan mereka ternyata adalah target berbahaya yang dikatakan boss mereka.

"Kesenangan kalian harus selesai disini. Mata ganti mata, gigi ganti gigi, kejahatan dibalas kematian." Ucap Naruto dingin dengan sharinggan menyala. Detik berikutnya, tempat mereka berdiri dipenuhi kilat berwarna merah, dan diikuti terpotongnya bagian tubuh mereka secara cepat oleh tebasan tebasan kilat Naruto.

Menyaksikan pembantaian langsung tentunya hal yang baru bagi gadis ini. Mual yang tak tertahankan karena menyaksikan organ yang berserakan tersaji didepannya, ia rasakan. Tetapi ada rasa sedikit puas di ekspresinya saat ini. Menyaksikan kematian pembunuh orang yang dia sayangi, ia menangis penuh haru

"Kau tak apa apa? Kau tau dimana yang lainnya?" Naruto menanyakan keadaan gadis itu sambil memberikan sebuah mantel hitam padanya.

"Ha'i, mereka ada di sebelah selatan tak jauh dari sini."jawab sang gadis sambil menerima mantel itu

'boofft'

Naruto menciptakan sebuah bunshin yang membuat gadis itu terkejut

"Kau, siapa namamu"

"Kouko, kaga kouko"

"Ok, kaga-san ikutilah bunshin untuk merawat mereka yang terluka sebentar lagi, kau jaga kaga-san"

"Ha'i taichou"

Naruto segera pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh kouko. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat sebuah lapangan yang cukup besar, dimana para warga desa dikumpulkan dan disandera oleh para pengawal kepala desa tersebut.

Mempersiapkan pedangnya, ia segera melesat menuju para pengawal yang sedang bersiaga itu.

'crasshh'

Satu kepala telah terlepas dari tubuhnya

'crasshh'

Dua nyawa telah melayang

'crasshh'

'crasshh'

'crasssh'

Sangat cepat, itulah yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini. Menebas 10 orang dengan sangat cepat, menyebabkan kepanikan bagi para pelaku penyerangan itu.

" Ja-ja-jangan biarkan dia ber-"

'crasshh'

Tak sempat ucapannya ia selesaikan, nyawanya telah melayang terlebih dulu. Kini para pengawal yang menyandera warga desa itu telah mati tak tersisa

"Kalian semua, pergi kearah Utara dan temui bunshin dan seorang gadis berambut coklat disana. Dimana Anne dan adiknya?". Ucap Naruto sambil bertanya ke salah satu warga desa itu.

"Ta-tadi kami melihat home sama dan adiknya dibawa ke dalam gedung itu, Naruto-san" jawabnya

"Cih, baiklah cepat pergi dari sini. Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka"

"Ha'i arigatou Naruto-san"

Para warga desa pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Kini terlihat Naruto berdiri disitu sembari mengatakan

"Kalian, cepatlah keluar dari situ, aura bodoh kalian dapat aku rasakan dengan mudah."

"Hoo, tampaknya kau bukan orang sembarangan, ne aniki?" Ucap seorang dengan topeng macan

"Kau benar otoutou, namun tampaknya dia bukan tandingan kita berdua yang merupakan duet elit ini hahahaha" ucap orang yang memakai topeng gagak

Seorang merupakan magic Caster, dan yang memakai topeng macan adalah magical knight, itulah yang ia perhatikan dari kedua orang bertopeng ini.

"Lebih baik kalian membuka topeng lusuh kalian itu, orang bodoh. Dari aura yang kurasakan, kalian setingkat dengan para prajurit kelas elit kerajaan, benar bukan" ujar Naruto datar

"Hoo, hebat juga ka-"

" _ **Genjutsu : Tsukoyomi"**_ tampaknya Naruto tak ingin berlama lama. Kedua orang ini dapat berguna sebagai budak direncana ya nanti, itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini

"Kalian berdua, kembali ke kerajaan dan kumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin. Bila kalian ketahuan, bunuh diri kalian masing masing" perintah naruto

"Ha'i taichou" ucap mereka serempak.

Brakkk

"Ketua, ketua..." Salah satu pengawal berteriak panik

"Ada apa ribut begini, anak buah tolol" tampak seorang berpostur cebol tampak marah karena kegiatannya tampak terganggu

"Ketua, dia te-" nyawa sang pengawal telah lebih dulu melayang sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya

"Hukumannya telah tiba, cebol" ucap Naruto dengan aura gelap dibelakangnya

"Hiiiiiiiiii" kepala desa itu tampak berjenggot ketakutan

"A-apa yang dilakukan kedua orang brengsek itu, kalian semua cepat se-" ia terdiam ketika melihat para pengawalnya. Semua telah tewas dengan tebasan yang parah. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto penuh takut.

"To-tolong a-ampuni nyawaku. Aku akan berikan sem-..aaaarrrggghhhh" salah satu tangannya telah buntung saat ia berbicara

"Mata ganti mata, gigi ganti gigi, kejahatan dibalas kematian, itulah prinsip ku, cebol". Ucap Naruto dengan tangan yang siap menusuk mata kepala desa itu dengan bilah tajam katanya.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh" teriak kesakitan si kepala desa tatkala salah satu matanya telah ditusuk oleh naruto

Berbagai macam siksaan diberikan Naruto kepada kepala desa itu. Setelah itu, ia memberikan tubuh sang kepala desa itu kepada warga desa tersebut. Warga yang geram segera mengarak tubuh yang masih bernyawa itu ke alun alun, menyiksanya disana, lalu menggantung tubuhnya di tiang besi di tengah desa itu.

Tak ada perayaan atas bebasnya desa itu. Pemakaman yang penuh haru menyelimuti desa itu sehari penuh. Korban yang telah berjuang, menahan para penyerang itu, berkorban nyawa demi melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi, telah gugur dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

Tampak di salah satu makam, dua kakak adik itu menatap makam sang ibu sambil menangis. Mereka berdua belum sempat membahagiakan sang ibu, tak sempat membuat ibu mereka tersenyum, tak sempat memenuhi janji pada ayah mereka untuk menjaga sang ibu. Tampak Naruto melihat mereka dengan iba. Selembar kertas ia genggam saat ini, sebuah permohonan terakhir dari ibu Kaka beradik ini tuk disampaikan pada mereka.

"Anne, Rika..." Ucap Naruto pada mereka , yang dipanggil menengadah ke arah Naruto lemah

"Ini adalah permintaan terakhir ibu kalian padaku untuk menyampaikannya pada kalian." Ucap Naruto sembari memberikan kertas yang dipegangnya pada mereka berdua.

 _Untuk anakku tercinta_

 _Terima kasih karena telah hadir di hidup ibu_

 _Terima kasih karena telah lahir dan mewarnai keluarga ini_

 _Ibu tau ibu tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk untuk kalian_

 _Tak bisa merawat kalian_

 _Tak bisa bermain bersama kalian_

 _Dan ibu tau, waktu ibu takkan tersisa lama lagi_

 _Ibu tentu ingin bersama kalian lebih lama_

 _Tertawa bersama_

 _Bermain bersama_

 _Melihat kalian tumbuh dewasa_

 _Itu hal yang ibu inginkan bersama kalian_

 _Cukup itu saja_

 _Anne_

 _Jika ibu tak ada di sisimu lagi_

 _Tolong jaga Rika_

 _Sayangi dan lindungi dia sebagai seorang kakak_

 _Ajari dia, tuntun dia agar tak tersesat_

 _Rika_

 _Jika ibu tak bersamamu lagi_

 _Cintai Anne_

 _Dukung dia sebagai seorang Adik_

 _Sayangi dia seperti dia menyayangimu_

 _Sampai kapanpun, ibu akan mengawasi kalian_

 _Sampai kapanpun, ibu akan ada di hati kalian_

 _Sampai kapanpun, ibu akan selalu mencintai kalian_

 _ibu_

Air mata mereka berdua mengalir lebih deras tatkala selesai membaca surat peninggalan ibu mereka. Tangis kembali pecah diantara mereka. Naruto yang iba kemudian membawa kakak beradik itu ke pelukannya

"Ibu kalian itu ibu yang hebat. Kalian harus bersyukur memiliki seorang ibu yang amat menyayangi kalian berdua. Dimana ada pertemuan, pasti disitu ada perpisahan. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Jadi jangan bersedih lagi, jalan kalian masih panjang. Masa depan yang cerah telah menanti kalian. Bibit yang dirawat oleh ibu kalian kini menghasilkan bunga yang cantik, jadi jangan sedih lagi, ya" hibur Naruto pada kedua kakak adik itu sambil mengelus Surai coklat mereka berdua

"Ha'i arigatou Naruto-san/nii-san"

Skip time

Sudah 3 hari sejak insiden didesa itu berlangsung. 3 hari itu pula Naruto tinggal didesa itu sambil membantu para warga memperbaiki desa itu. Kesedihan tak lagi terpancar di wajah mereka, melainkan semangat membara untuk menyongsong masa depan yang lebih cerah.

Kursi kepemimpinan desa diberikan kepada ann, dan dibantu oleh beberapa orang sebagai penasihatnya. Warga desa pun tanpa ragu setuju untuk mengangkatnya menjadi kepala desa itu. Naruto juga memberi beberapa masukan untuk perkembangan desa kedepannya.

Kini Naruto telah berada di depan gerbang desa untuk kembali ke ibukota kerajaan. Tampak para warga berada dibelakangnya untuk melepas sang pahlawan untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. Banyak yang tak rela dan menyarankan Naruto untuk tinggal disini, namun ditolak Naruto secara halus. Mau tak mau para warga desa pun merelakan sang pahlawan untuk pergi

"Untuk Naruto-san, sebagai penghargaan karena telah melindungi desa ini, kami sepakat membangun tugu monumen ini sebagai simbol pelindung bagi desa ini. Kami harap Naruto-san tak keberatan dengan ini." Ucap salah satu petinggi desa

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebuah kehormatan bagiku mengemban tugas itu. Baiklah aku permisi Minna"

" Nee nii-san, apa nii-san harus pergi? hiks..hiks" Rika tampaknya masih belum menyerah untuk mengajak Naruto untuk tinggal disini

"Rika Chan kemari" ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya. Rika yang melihat itupun langsung menerjang tubuh Naruto sambil menangis

"Hhhuuuuaaaaaaa..."

"Rika chan,jangan nangis ya. Satu saat nanti, niisan akan mengunjungi kalian semua kok biar Rika Chan senang nanti ya.." ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut coklatnya itu.

"Janji..." Ucap Rika sambil memunculkan jari kelingkingnya

"Janji" ucap Naruto menautkan kelingkingnya

"Wakatta" Rika pun turun dari pelukan Naruto.

"Baiklah Minna aku pergi dulu, Anne, jaga desa ini sebagai pemimpin desa ya. Aku berharap padamu" ucap Naruto sembari menaiki elang kuchiyosenya

"Ha'i Naruto-san, hati hati di jalan ya"

"Ha'i jaan-.."

"Maaaatttttttteeeeeeeeeeee..."teriak seseorang secara tiba tiba. Hal ini pun menimbulkan kebingungan bagi mereka semua

"Naruto-kun, biarkan aku ikut bersamamu"ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah kouko sambil melompat ke arah burung elang tersebut

.

..

...

"Haaahhh?"

 **TBC**

YO MINNA... Jumpa lagi dengan ane, author baru kemaren ini. Disini saya telah menjalankan alur pembuka tentang tujuan naruto yang sekaligus merupakan ambisinya. Ya walaupun scenn fightnya dengan rubah imut itu kurang greget ya? Ya tapi cuman itulah kemampuan author. Maklum lh anak bawang :))

Ya cma itu aja yg author sampaikan, bagi yang menunggu chapter depan aku harap bersabar ya. Author jga sudah menyiapkan alurnya kok dan kuharap,,, ya antimainstream lh. Karena yang mainstream rasanya sudah cukup jadul ya wkwkwkwk... Ampun boss bila menyinggung

Sekian lh dari author gaje ni salam buat para reader smua

Tetap semangat dan keep fight

Believe my sword ouuuttttt...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Kekuatan, sebagai pembatas antara yang lemah dan kuat. Yang lemah akan ditindas dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kejayaan, kesewenang-wenangan, tidak akan berlaku pada si lemah yang hanya akan menjadi anjing bagi tuannya. Namun ketahuilah, dari yang lemah tersebut akan muncul sebuah permata yang mampu menjadi penopang bagi kesetaraan dunia. Menjadi penuntun bagi dunia yang telah rusak ini.

 **Naruto : My** ** _Destiny_**

Pair : Naruto x …

Rate : M [for save]

"Hai" (percakapan antar tokoh)

'hai' (batin sang tokoh)

 _ **"Hai" (jutsu atau pun jurus yang dikeluarkan)**_

 **"Hai" (percakapan yang dilakukan monster maupun bijuu)**

 **'Hai'(batin monster maupun bijuu)**

 **Chapter 6 start**

Disebuah kamar, terlihat Naruto kini sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Cahaya mentari tampak menyeruak dari lubang udara ruangan itu. Terganggu oleh sinar matahari itu, iapun segera bangkit dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya itu.

"Mimpi itu lagi kah?" Ia bergumam sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan itu. Kejadian yang sering mampir dalam mimpi remaja pirang itu, kejadian masa lalu kelam yang amat pahit untuk dikenang, sering muncul di alam tidurnya itu.

Sudah 2 hari sejak kembalinya Naruto dari desa itu. Kini, penghuni rumah itu tampak bertambah satu orang. Kaga Kouko, entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu, memaksa ikut dengannya ke ibukota dan tinggal satu atap dengannya, hah memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya cukup pusing.

'hah, asalkan ia tak mengganggu rencanaku, cukup kubiarkan saja dulu' batinnya

Kini Naruto bangkit dan mengambil sebuah kain yang tergantung di balik pintu ruangan itu, bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pembersihan tubuh yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi.

Ketika memasuki dapur, aroma khas makanan langsung menyambut dirinya. Terlihat diatas meja makan, beberapa jenis hasil masakan tersaji disana. Tampak juga Kouko yang sedang mengatur beberapa peralatan makan di meja itu. Bersenandung kecil dengan dihiasi senyum manis diwajahnya, ia menatap Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun" ia menyapa Naruto dengan ceria.

"Hn" berbanding terbalik dengan Kouko ,Naruto hanya membalas dengan wajah yang amat datar yang membuat Kouko stampak sedikit kesal

"Mou, setidaknya hilangkan ekspresi datarmu itu dipagi hari yang cerah ini, Naruto-kun" balas Kouko sedikit kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Hn" lagi lagi hanya balasan datar yang ia dapatkan dari Naruto

"Moouu" Kouko tampak semakin kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali

'hah' desah batin Naruto yang merasa ketenangan pagi hari yang ia dapat setiap hari akan hilang darinya mulai saat ini.

 _skip time_

Selesai menyantap hidangan yang disajikan Kouko, Naruto Segera bergegas untuk berangkat ke academi. Selama 2 hari ini Ia gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah pertarungan yang ia alami dengan monster yang kini tersegel didalam tubuhnya itu. Awal dari rencana untuk mencapai tujuannya telah ia mulai dan siap untuk melaju ketahap selanjutnya.

'bersiaplah Britania'

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Disebuah ruangan yang dengan interior yang cukup indah, tampak beberapa orang sedang berkumpul dan membahas sesuatu. Hal yang mereka diskusikan tampaknya cukup serius karena tampak dari ekspresi wajah yang saat ini dikeluarkan oleh orang-orang itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada adikku saat aku dan kelompokku pergi menjalankan quest, Makoto" Menma Pendragon, anak dari sang raja kerajaan Britania itu tampak memaksa orang yang ia panggil Makoto itu untuk menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi pada adiknya, Arthuria. Kabar itu tampaknya telah sampai ke telinga anak kedua dari sang raja itu. Sebagai seorang kakak, melindungi sang adik tentu adalah sebuah kewajiban baginya. Mendengar sang adik mendapatkan perlakuan yang mencoreng harga diri keluarga Pendragon, tentunya hal itu membuat Menma sangat kesal.

"Ha-ha'i etto seminggu yang lalu, Raiser-sama membawa Naruto ke dalam arena pertarungan utuk bermaksud memberikan si pecundang itu pelajaran karena telah berani bertindak tak sopan pada Arthuria-hime. Namun, kami sama sekali tak bisa percaya bahwa Raiser-sama bisa kalah dari pecundang itu. Setelah mengalahkan Raiser-sama, pecundang itu langsung mendatangi tepat Arthuria-hime, mengancamnya dan meludahi Arthuria-hime saat itu. Tentu saja, kami saat itu ing-"

'buuaaghh' tak sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah pukulan langsung menghantam wajah remaja itu hingga ia tersungkur.

"Dasar orang tak berguna. Dipermalukan oleh pecundang itu,cihhh..." Ucap Menma yang tampak geram akan penjelasan Makoto.

"Oi oi tenanglah Menma, masalah takkan selesai hanya dengan kemarahanmu itu, lebih baik kita memikirkan bagaimana siksaan paling menyakitkan yang akan kita berikan pada pecundang itu" Toneri otsutsuki, anak kebanggaan dari klan Otsutsuki itu memberikan usulan menanggapi kemarahan Menma. Sebagai klan yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari sang legenda pendiri dunia, Otsutsuki Hamura, tentunya klan itu memiliki posisi yang terhormat di kerajaan ini.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Toneri, Menma. Sebaiknya kita memikirkan hal kedepannya untuk memberikan hukuman yang pantas untuknya" Hyuga Neji, sebagai Prodigy dari klan Hyuga, namanya amat terkenal di kalangan bangsawan dan murid akademi itu. Memiliki hubungan darah dengan klan Otsutsuki, klan Hyuga juga memiliki posisi yang tinggi di kerajaan itu

"Hn" Uchiha Sasuke, dengan kebiasaan irit bicaranya itu tampak juga menyetujui usulan Toneri.

"Hah kalian benar." Tandas Menma yang akhirnya tenang. "Kau, bagaimana dengan keadaan burung playboy itu sekarang, dan juga dimana kelompok Sairaorg, aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi" ucap Menma sambil menunjuk ke arah Makoto yang sudah bangkit

"Ha'i, Raiser-sama tampaknya sudah baik-baik saja, namun tidak dengan mentalnya. Kami tak tau apa yang dilakukan pecundang itu pada Raiser-sama, namun ketika Raiser-sama siuman 3 hari lalu, ia tampak ketakutan dan trauma dengan kejadian itu. Mengenai kelompok Sairaorg-sama, mereka sedang mengadakan misi yang diberikan kerajaan langsung padanya" jawab remaja itu.

" Hah, baiklah kembali ke tempatmu" perintah Menma

"Ha'i Menma-sama"

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan" Toneri memulai diskusi mereka

"Untuk saat ini kita fokus dulu pada turnamen kenaikan kelas sihir yang makin dekat. Mengenai pecundang itu, akan kupikirkan tindakan yang pasti akan membuat si bodoh itu mengerti dimana posisinya sebagai sampah disini. Aku akan menemui adikku itu untuk meminta penjelasan padanya. Itu saja untuk saat ini" jelas Menma lalu menghilang ditelan kilat kuning dari tempat itu

"Hah dia itu, sikapnya yang siscon itu dari dulu tak berubah, bukan begitu Sasuke?" Tanya Toneri

"Hn"

"Hmm, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan" ucap Neji dan langsung menghilang menggunakan telepon tadi sihirnya begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Hah, mereka ini, selalu seenaknya"Ucap Toneri sambil mengaktifkan teleportasinya

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Setelah kelas yang diikuti Naruto selesai, ia langsung bergegas untuk melaporkan hasil misi yang dijalaninya kemarin kepada resepsionis tempat ia mengambil quest itu. Ditempat itu, terlihat banyak orang yang berkumpul untuk menyelesaikan urusannya masing-masing termasuk dirinya.

"Permisi, saya ingin melaporkan hasil misi serta mengambil sisa pembayaran quest yang saya bilang kemarin. Ucapnya sambil memberikan beberapa kertas yang ia terima dari Anne, selaku pihak yang memberikan permintaan quest itu. Pada laporan itu, ia meminta kepada Anne untuk tidak mencantumkan tentang pertarungannya dengan para wyvern itu agar para pihak akademi itu tidak mencurigai tentang kekuatannya. Bisa gawat kalau pihak akademi sampai mencari tau dan menyelidiki tentang kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya itu. Hal itu tentu dapat mengancam jalannya rencana yang akan dilakukannya dimasa depan.

"Hmm, misi kelas C yang bertujuan membunuh beberapa monster kelas rendah di sekitar desa Bern. Tunggu disini, aku akan mengurus administrasinya dulu."ucap sang resepsionis itu sambil berlalu.

"Oi, apa kau sudah mendengar tentang pembunuhan yang menimpa klan Ashford beberapa hari lalu?" Tanpa sengaja, pendengaran Naruto kini mendengar sebuah kabar yang cukup menarik

Klan Ashford, satu klan dari sekian banyak klan yang ada dikerajaan ini. Klan itu merupakan salah satu klan yang dipercayai kerajaan ini untuk menjalankan roda pemerintahannya. Walau bukan termasuk salah satu klan yang bisa menggunakan sihir, namu klan itu merupakan klan yang cukup terpandang di kerajaan itu.

"Hoo lagi lagi pembunuhan di kalangan bangsawan ya. Aku juga pernah mendengar hal itu, pihak kerajaan juga sudah menyelidiki hal ini. Pihak kerajaan menemukan ada sebuah organisasi pembunuh yang mendalangi kejadian ini. Kau tak salah, namanya itu Night Raid. Kudengar diorganisasi itu, beberapa anggotanya menggunakan senjata sihir kerajaan yang terkenal itu. Pihak kerajaan sudah mencoba membuat beberapa tim untuk melacak keberadaan mereka, namun sampai saat ini kerajaan belum menemukan apapun." Ujar pria yang menjadi objek pertanyaan tadi

'hoo, menarik. Para pemberontak itu tampak sudah memulai aksi mereka ya' batin Naruto

Night Raid, sebuah organisasi yang belakangan ini terkenal karena bertanggungjawab atas kematian beberapa anggota dari klan kebangsawanan kerajaan Britania akhir akhir ini. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Naruto pernah menemukan seseorang yang mencurigakan menurutnya. Ia pun mengikuti dan mengawasi gerak gerik orang itu menggunakan bunshinnya selama beberapa hari. Setelah mengambil informasi dari orang itu menggunakan doujutsunya, ia menemukan fakta itu. Sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk menggulingkan kerajaan itu karena ketidakpuasan atas kinerja pemerintahan kerajaan itu yang menyebabkan kesenjangan yang cukup besar bagi rakyat yang tak bisa apa apa itu.

Menurut Naruto, hal ini amat masuk akal untuk terjadi. Orang orang yang menginginkan revolusi untuk memperbaiki kesejahteraan hidup, dan orang orang sejahtera yang tak peduli akan sekitar mereka, tentu itu adalah sebuah kontradiksi yang tak terbantahkan. Masing masing memiliki tujuannya masing masing, tanpa adanya saling pengertian antara kedua belah pihak tentunya akan menimbulkan sebuah pemberontakan yang tentunya adalah sebuah reaksi dari orang yang tertindas tersebut.

Ia mengetahui beberapa anggota kerajaan tersebut dari mata mata itu. Yang pertama sang pemegang pedang kutukan murasame, yang terkenal karena tebasan mematikan dari pedang itu. Bila seseorang terkena satu goresan saja dari pedang kutukan itu, senjata itu akan langsung menyebarkan sihir kutukan kepada tubuh korbannya dan membunuh korbannya secara instan. Nama pemilik pedang itu ialah Akane, seorang mantan prajurit khusus kerajaan yang dulunya bertugas sebagai assassin dibawah naungan pasukan elit kerajaan, Anbu.

Selanjutnya, seseorang yang pernah menjadi kepala pasukan khusus dari kerajaan itu, Najenda. Ia dikenal sebagai orang yang cukup tenar kala itu. Walaupun hanya seorang wanita, namun keahlian dan kecerdasannya dibidang strategi dan keahliannya dalam bertarung adalah hal yang tak dapat diremehkan. Hal ini ia buktikan dimana diusia muda, ia sudah mendapatkan sebuah posisi kepala di satu bagian pasukan khusus kerajaan saat itu.

Melihat sebuah peluang bagus ini didepannya, tentu Naruto takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia bisa memanfaatkan kejadian ini untuk melancarkan aksinya dimasa depan. Layaknya katalis, seperti itulah Naruto memandang hal ini.

"Ha'i, ini adalah sisa pembayaran quest itu. Biayanya telah dipotong dengan biaya administrasi dan pajak untuk kerajaan. Jadi sisa pembayarannya ialah 100 keping emas." Tanpa sadar, si resepsionis itu telah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Menerima sejumlah uang itu, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Sinar bulan kini tampak bersinar cukup terang. Kini tampak Naruto sedang berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam. Sepulang dai akadi tadi sore, ia melihat bahwa tempat penyimpanan bahan makanan dirumahnya itu kosong melompong. Salahkan Kouko, yang dengan semangatnya telah menghabiskan bahan makanan itu dan memasakk bahan itu hingga habis, padahal bila ia sendiri butuh waktu hingga seminggu untuk menghabiskannya. Dan yang membuatnya makin kesal, dengan senyum tak bersalah, ia diperintahkan oleh Kouko untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk besok. Hah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat wajah datarnya itu penuh perempatan saking kesalnya.

Namun langkahnya tiba tiba berhenti kala ia merasakan sebuah aura pertarungan tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sensornya yang sangat sensitif itu menangkap pertarungan antara beberapa orang yang tampaknya hanya melawan 2 orang saja. Barang belanjaannya kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam gulungan penyimpanan, lalu iapun bergegas menuju tempat pertarungan itu.

Dilain tempat, kini tampak dua orang gadis, dimana salah salah satunya memiliki surai merah muda dan temannya yang memiliki surai ungu kini tampak terdesak oleh beberapa orang dalam pertempuran. Si gadis bersurai merah muda itu tampak menggenggam sebuah senjata tipe senapan rifle itu tengah menembakkan peluru yang berwujudkan laser kepada lawan didepannya itu. Sang lawan yang tampak menjadi target gadis itu dengan segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir untuk melindungi ia dan teman temannya

'booomm'

Ledakan segera tercipta dari benturan kedua materi hasil energi sihir itu. Debu pun segera memenuhi tempat itu.

"Bagaimana ini Sheele, posisi kita kini terkepung oleh mereka. Sebentar lagi, tempat ini pasti akan dipenuhi pasukan Anbu itu" Ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu kepada teman yang ia panggil Sheele itu. Ia pun mulai berlari dari kejaran para pasukan Anbu itu.

"Akupun tak tau Mine. Aku sudah mengirimkan sinyal bantuan kepada anggota yang lain dan bos, namun belum ada respon dari mereka. Kini kita harus terus berlari dan bertahan dari serangan mereka itu." Ucap Sheele sambil mengikuti Mine dari belakang.

Mulai melihat kedua gadis itu kabur, para pasukan khusus yang dijuluki anbu itu segera mengejar mereka. Beberapa dari mereka kini mulai menciptakan beberapa lingkaran sihir dan menembakkan elemen elemen sihir itu kearah dua gadis itu.

"Percuma saja kalian menghindar dari kami, gadis bodoh. Tempat ini kini telah terkepung dari segala arah oleh pasukan kami. Para pemberontak bodoh seperti kalian ini hanya tinggal menunggu maut untuk menjemput kalian." Ucap orang yang memakai topeng serigala diwajahnya itu.

"Menghindar, Mine" ucap Sheele sambil berlari menghindari serangan itu. Namun tidak seberuntung Sheele, Mine yang terlambat menghindari serangan itu kini tertelan oleh ledakan hasil serangan itu.

"Kyyaaaaaahhhhhh" Mine yang terkena serangan itu menjerit kesakitan dan terpental sejauh beberapa meter. Para Anbu yang melihat salah satu target mereka telah jatuh kini menyiapkan pedang mereka untuk mengeksekusi Mine di tempat itu juga.

"Miiiiiinnnnnneeeee" Sheele yang melihat temannya itu akan ditebas oleh pasukan Anbu segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk melindunginya.

'crrraaaaaassssshhhh'

'crashhhh'

'crasshh'

Darah segar segera mengucur ditempat itu. Tubuh gadis itu kini dipenuhi oleh luka tebasan dan sebuah sebuah tantou yang kini menusuk dada, tepatnya daerah jantungnya.

"Daijobu...kah, Mine?" Dalam keadaan itu, Sheele menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya itu yang terbaring dibelakangnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Sheeeelllllllllleeeeeee..." Mine kini berteriak histeris, mengangkat senjatanya lalu menembakkannya secara membabi buta kesegala arah.

"Oi, menghindar dari sana" sang Anbu yang memakai topeng serigala itu memberi instruksi untuk menjauhi tempat itu dan segera menyelamatkan dirinya

'dduaaar' 'duuaarr' 'dduuuuarrr'

3 orang dari pasukan Anbu itu terkena tembakan dari senjata itu tepat di beberapa bagian vital mereka dan tewas seketika

"Hei kau, bantu aku membuat sihir ini" ucap sang Anbu yang tampaknya merupakan kapten di squad itu kala melihat lingkaran sihir yang ia buat mulai hancur

"Ha'i taichou"

Tembakan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Mine itu berlangsung selama hampir 1 menit. Tampak area sekitar yang luluh lantak akibat ledakan ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh tembakan brutal itu. Terlihat juga kini Mine yang jatuh berlutut kala energi yang ia miliki tampak mulai habis terkuras akibat serangan itu. Ia terus menggenggam tangan milik Sheele yang mulai dingin ditangannya itu

"Sheele bertahanlah, bantuan kita sebentar lagi akan datang. Bertahanlah Sheele kumohon" ucap Mine sambil terisak. Air mata kini mengalir turun melalui pipi mulusnya itu.

"Tak apa Mine, aku senang bisa mengenalmu selama ini. Melindunginya sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai sahabat kan? Ja-... Ohoookkkk... Jadi jangan menangis seperti itu, Mine. Kumohon"" ucap Sheele sambil mengusap air mata dipipi Mine sambil tersenyum manis walaupun bibirnya kini dinodai oleh darahnya sendiri

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu Sheele, hiks hiks, kenapa kau melindunginya seperti ini Sheele no baka,hiks hiks... Seharusnya biarkan aku saja yang menerima serangan ..hiks"ucap Mine sambil terisak. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras dipipinya.

"Karena kau adalah sahabatku, Mine. Tak ada alasan bagiku lagi untuk tak melakukan hal ini Mine. Kau.. ... kau dan yang lainnya telah menyelamatkan diriku dari kegelapan itu, Mine. Kalian telah memberikan hidupku sesuatu yang amat berharga, yang amat kucintai. Jadi, kumohon Larilah Mine, selamatkan hidupmu, hiduplah demi kemenangan kita dimasa depan, ..hiks.." saat itu juga, extase, senjata yang ia genggam itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan para Anbu itu yang kemudian menunda serangan mereka

"La..rI..lah... Mine" itulah ucapan terakhir dari pemegang extase itu. Ia mendorong Mine untuk menjauh dari tempat itu

'Tak ada lagi penyesalan dihidupkan, itu semua berkat kalian jadi,... Sayonara' batin Sheele dibarengi setetes air mata di ujung pelupuk matanya

"Jangan biarkan mereka kabur, serangga" perintah orang yang berpangkat taichou itu

'duarrr' 'duuarr' 'duuaaaarrrr'

Ledakan demi ledakan menghujani tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Setelah ledakan selesai, hanya tersisa extase dan sepotong kepala manusia di tempat itu.

"Cih satu orang lagi berhasil kabur, kalian semua, berpencar dan temukan dia." Perintah ketua tim itu

"Ha'i taichou"

Mereka semua kemudian berpencar dan mengerjakan Mine yang berhasil kabur. Satu menit kemudian, tampak sebuah siluet yang baru saja muncul ditempat itu.

'Cih, aku terlambat'

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Didalam hutan yang cukup rimbun ini, kini terlihat Mine yang sedang berusaha untuk kabur dari kejaran pasukan Anbu itu. Sambil memanggul senjatanya, ia tampak menggumamkan beberapa kata berulang ulang sambil terisak

"Sheele,hiks, Sheele, gomen...gomenne..."Isak gadis itu.

"Kini kau tak bisa lari lagi, pemberontak kotor"ucap kapten Anbu itu yang menghentikan langkah Mine. Tampak disekitarnya, sekitar sepuluh orang kini telah mengepungnya

Mine yang menatap sekelilingnya yang telah dikepung oleh pasukan Anbu itu kini mulai mengangkat senjatanya yang tentunya hal itu akan sia sia. Itu karena ia telah kehabisan mana yang ada didalam tubuhnya itu. Tak ingin memberinya kesempatan, sang taichou Anbu itu segera turun dari atas pohon lalu mencekik leher gadis itu, membenturkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon dan menatap mata merah muda itu tajam.

"Sepertinya kau cukup cantik juga,nee. Akan sia sia bila dirimu kuhabisi disini begitu saja. Minna, kita dapat tangkapan besar hari ini. Puaskanlah diri kalian, namun biarkan aku yang mencicipinya pertama kali, hahahaha" ucap sang taichou sekaligus merobek seluruh pakaian Mine tersebut.

"Hahahaha arigatou, taichou"

"Nah kau jalang, bersiaplah untuk mendesah kesakitan, jalang."ucap sang taichou itu

Mine yang melihat hal inipun sudah kehilangan tenaganya untuk meronta. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang harusnya ia berikan pada orang yang ia cintai kelak.

Namun, rasa sakit yang harusnya sudah ia rasakan itu tak ia rasakan. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan kini tampak sebuah siluet pria yang menggenggam sebuah katana yang berlumuran darah ditangannya. Siapa dia? Itu yang ada didalam benaknya sekarang.

Naruto yang kini habis memotong 'masa depan' milik pria didepannya itu hanya menatap dengan ekspresi datar. Orang yang dipotong 'anu'-nya itu hanya diam dengan kondisi terkejut, dan sedetik kemudian, teriakan kesakitan terdengar di udara

"Ittttttaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii... Sial, brengsek ,anj*ng, b*ngs*t, ber- berani sek-" tak sempat ia selesaikan kalimat 'suci' miliknya itu, lehernya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Mata ganti mata, nyawa ganti nyawa, kejahatan harus dibalaskan" ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar dengan mangekyou sharinggan yang menyala di gelapnya malam itu. Sedetik kemudian, teriakan kesakitan memenuhi tempat itu.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Mine yang baru saja menyaksikan 'pembantaian' didepannya itu sangat terkejut. Mengalahkan sepasukan Anbu yang dikatakan elit itu, tentu tak dapat dilakukan oleh orang biasa. Apalagi melihat kecepatan yang tak bisa ia ikuti dan hanya menyisakan kilat merah didepannya itu. Setelah melihat pembantaian itu, kini ia dapat melihat seorang pria seusianya, berambut hitam dan mata yang merah menyala, juga tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh darah dan menggenggam katana yang dilumuri darah itu, rasa takut langsung masuk kedalam dirinya. Ia seperti sedang berhadapan dengan shinigami yang siap mencabut nyawanya kapan saja.

"Si-siapa kau, ke-kenapa kau m-melakukan itu" tanyanya dengan tergagap. Dirinya amat takut, takut dengan orang didepannya ini. Tak pernah rasa takut sebesar ini hinggap didalam dirinya sejak ia lahir.

"Kau meninggalkan teman berharganya disana. Aku hanya datang untuk mengambilnya kembali" ucap Naruto datar sambil memberikan sebuah kepala manusia pada Mine. Mine yang melihat hal itu tentu saja terkejut, dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengambil dan memeluk bagian tubuh sahabat berharganya itu.

"Hiks, hiks Sheeeelllllllllleeeeeee" teriakan Mine menggema keras di tengah hutan itu.

 **Tbc**

yoo Minna, saya kembali lagi update dihadapan anda semua... Kali ini, ff ini telah memasuki arc baru, ya pertemuan Naruto dengan anggota night Raid dimulai disini. Bagi yang belum tau, night Raid adalah sebuah organisasi yang terdapat dalam anime Akame ga kill.

Yang pertama, saya akan membahas mengenai banyaknya typo di chapter kemarin. Author selaku pembuat ff ini mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar ya karena hal ini. Tentu, kejadian ini ada alasannya. Author mengupdate ff ni dari hp, jadi kadang kata kata yang harusnya mw mwe buat tergantikan oleh author dan itu kelewatan dari pemerikasaan author. Sekali lagi.. hontou ni gomenne...

Yang kedua mengenai word, author akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menambah jumlah word dari ff ini. Kehidupan saya di dunia nyata tentunya harus saya hadapi dan tentunya membuat author harus kerja ekstra cepat untuk menyelesaikan ff ini agar tak lama update. Jadi saya mohon maaf, chapter kli ini hanya berisikan 3k++, sekali lagi hontou ni gomenne...

Bagi yang sudah mereview dan memberikan author semangat, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Saran dan semangat yang kalian berikan bagaikan energi yang turun dari surga bagi author untuk semangat dalam mengupdate ff ini.

Bila tak ada halangan yang berarti, author akan selalu update ff ni. Jadi mohon doanya dari para reader sekalian Agar tak ada masalah yang terjadi pada author yang dapat menghalangi ff ni.

Itu saja yang author baru ni sampaikan. Saya mengharapkan review dan saran serta kesan dari ff ni. Mengenai pair, akan terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu.

Bagi yang merayakan hari natal, saya ucapkan selamat hari natal bagi yang merayakan. Semoga kita semua selalu sehat walafiat dan tetap semangat, Minna.

Saya Author 'believe my sword' pamit undur diri

Byeeee...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 konflik baru.

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Kekuatan, sebagai pembatas antara yang lemah dan kuat. Yang lemah akan ditindas dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kejayaan, kesewenang-wenangan, tidak akan berlaku pada si lemah yang hanya akan menjadi anjing bagi tuannya. Namun ketahuilah, dari yang lemah tersebut akan muncul sebuah permata yang mampu menjadi penopang bagi kesetaraan dunia. Menjadi penuntun bagi dunia yang telah rusak ini.

 **Naruto : My** ** _Destiny_**

Pair : Naruto x …

Rate : M [for save]

"Hai" (percakapan antar tokoh)

'hai' (batin sang tokoh)

 _ **"Hai" (jutsu atau pun jurus yang dikeluarkan)**_

 **"Hai" (percakapan yang dilakukan monster maupun bijuu)**

 **'Hai'(batin monster maupun bijuu)**

 **Chapter 7 start**

 **"** apa maksudmu, Mine...katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya, Mine...oi Mineee...?"teriak seorang remaja dengan rambut coklat sambil memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Tunggu, Tatsumi. Sebelum itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui hal itu" Najenda, ketua dari organisasi Night Raid itu bertanya pada Tatsumi.

"TENTU SAJA, AKU AKAN BALAS DENDAM. AKU AKAN MENGEJAR DAN MEMBUNUH ORANG I-"

'buuaaghh'

Tak sempat Tatsumi menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah bogeman mentah mendarat dipipinya hingga membuat tubuhnya terlempar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ani-"

"Jangan terlalu gegabahhh, Tatsumi. Sejak awal kita sudah mengetahui resiko yang kita hadapi dalam pekerjaan ini. Bukan hanya Sheele, banyak teman kita yang telah gugur diluar sana, menghadapi kematian yang lebih cepat demi kemenangan kita dimasa depan. Kalau kau mengatakan hal gegabah seperti itu lagi, tak peduli beberapa kalipun, aku akan menghajarnya dan menyadarkannya, Tatsumi!" Ucap seorang pria yang memiliki postur tubuh tegap dengan gaya rambut aneh dikepalainya itu.

"Bulat benar. Melakukan hal gegabah seperti itu hanya akan membawa kita pada kematian. Lawan kita bukanlah orang sembarangan. Sebuah kerajaan yang menguasai 1/3 wilayah dimuka bumi ini, bukanlah dipimpin oleh orang sembarangan. Sebaiknya kau ingat itu, Tatsumi." Ucap Najenda pada Tatsumi yang telah bangkit.

"Nah sekarang, saatnya bertanya padamu pria asing. Bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu? Maaf saja, setelah mengetahui letak markas kami, kami tak bisa membiarkanmu keluar dari sini dengan bebas seperti tak terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Najenda kini pada Naruto. Seluruh anggota Night Raid dibelakangnya kini memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Hn, jadi sudah selesai kah, drama rumah tangga tadi? Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku muak" jawab Naruto dengan wajah dingin

"Hoi, hoi apa maksudmu ini, ucapanmu itu telah membuat kami disini tersinggung lho" seorang pria berambut hijau yang merupakan anggota organisasi itu ikut menimpali, Lubbock, itulah nama pria tadi yang tampak kesal dan tak terima atas ucapan Naruto yang tampak menghina temannya.

"Sebagai seorang kelompok pembunuh, kalian tak seperti yang kubayangkan. Kalian lebih tepat seperti anjing yang hanya bisa menggonggong pada yang lemah bagiku. Hah, pantas saja orang bodoh itu mati, melihat teman temannya yang seperti ini, rasanya amat menjijik-" Naruto tampaknya harus berhentin bicara kala seseorang dari mereka mulai maju dan ingin menebas Naruto dengan katana yang dipegangnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tarik kata-katamu itu pada Sheele, atau aku a-" kata kata orang itu berhenti kala ia tak melihat Naruto di segala sisi. Ia terkejut ketika ia merasakan orang itu kini telah ada di belakangnya sambil menodongkan sebuah katana dilehernya

"Hoo, Akame si pemegang pedang kutukan, Murasame. Tampaknya kau mudah terbawa emosi bila menyangkut hal hal tentang temanmu, yahh" Ucap Naruto dingin. Melihat anggota Night Raid kini bersiap ingin menyerangnya, ia pun melompat dan menendang tubuh Akame dari depan sehingga terpental menuju teman temannya

"Siall-"

'duuaaggghhh'

Bulat yang melihat Akame meluncur tepat kearahnya segera menangkap tubuh gadis itu dengan tubuhnya yang kini dilapisi zirah besi

"Kau tak apa Akame"

"Ya, kita harus waspada, orang itu bukan orang sembarangan. Dia cepat, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat pergerakannya" ucap Akame sambil berdiri dan menatap kearah Naruto waspada

"Lihatlah, kini sekelompok orang bodoh tampak tak terima atas ucapanku tadi. Orang lemah tak berhak atas apapun di dunia ini. Itu adalah hukum dunia ini. Bila kalian ingin protes..."jeda Naruto sambil membuat sebuah segel

"Maka coba, kalahkan aku disini"

 _ **"Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu"**_

sebuah bola api besar dengan intensitas cukup besar keluar dari hasil jutsu Naruto itu. Mengambil Sebuah katana dari gulungan y, ia bersiap untuk serangan selanjutnya.

"Semua, menghindari.." Najenda selaku ketua kelompok itu mengingatkan semuanya untuk menghindar. Dia dan anggotanya segera menghindar dari daerah laju bola api itu

'trannkk'

Baru saja menara, Akame harus segera berjuang untuk menangkis tebasan yang diarahkan Naruto padanya.

'kuhh, tebasannya kuat' batin Akame

'trannk'

'trannk'

'trannk'

Bunga bunga api tampak tercipta kala Naruto dan Akame saling beradu pedang dengan kecepatan tinggi ditempat itu. Teman temannya yang melihat hal itu segera menuju ketempat Akame.

"Bahkan bisa menandingi kecepatan Akame, lawan kita kali ini cukup berat, Najenda-san"ucap Lubbock pada ketua mereka itu

"Kau benar Lubbock, Tatsumi, jaga Mine. Lubbock, Bulat, Leone, kita bantu Akame. Prioritas kita saat ini untuk menghindari korban yang akan jatuh. Bila ada kesempatan, kita harus kabur dan sembunyi untuk sementara waktu, kalian paham?"perintah Najenda pada mereka bertiga

"Ha'i, boss" jawab mereka serempak

Kini kita kembali kepertarungan antara Akame dan Naruto. Dalam adu pedang itu, Naruto terlihat lebih unggul daripada Akame. Hal ini terlihat dari jumlah luka yang berhadiah disarangkan ke masing masing tubuh lawannya. Akame dengan beberapa luka goresan ditubuhnya itu secara terus menerus menahan dan membalas serangan dari Naruto yang belum terkena sedikitpun serangan yang dilancarkan Akame.

'trannkkk'

Keduanya kini menjaga jarak dari masing masing lawan. Akame dengan napas sedikit memburu menatap Naruto yang hanya berekspresi dingin diwajahnya.

"Ada apa, hanya seginikah kemampuanmu?cihh, kukira aku bisa mendapat cukup hiburan kalau melawannya, tapi tampaknya aku salah, hah. Kalau begitu, lebih ba-.. hmm"

"Kena kau, sialan.."

Naruto segera menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia merasakan sebuah serangan yang ingin menebasnya dari belakang. Iapun segera menahan laju tebasan itu dengan katana ditangannya

'trannnkkk'

'duggghh'

Kuatnya tebasan yang ditahan Naruto saat ini menciptakan retakan tanah yang terbentuk di tempat ia berdiri. Sedikit menyeringai, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Bulat yang ditutupi oleh zirahnya itu.

"Ooohh, tenaga yang cukup besar, namun.."

'bbzzzztttt'

"Celah dibelakangnya itu terbuka lebar, bodoh"

Naruto yang sedang ada didepan Bulat tiba tiba hilang dan muncul dibelakangnya sambil menyiapkan sebuah jurus. Bulat yang terkejut karna kecepatan Naruto itu tak sempat menghindar

 _ **"Raiton : Ikagutsuchi"**_

"aaaaaarrrrrggghhh"

Bulat yang menerima serangan listrik hitam yang dikeluarkan Naruto kini berteriak dan terlempar sejauh beberapa meter. Naruto yang melihat hasil jurusnya itu tersenyum remeh, namun hal itu hanya sebentar kala ia merasakan beberapa serangan mengarah padanya

"Kena kau brengsek. Lubbock, sekarang"

"Ha'i"

Leone yang datang secara mendadak langsung mengunci pergerakan Naruto dan memberi instruksi pada Lubbock. Lubbock yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung membentuk sebuah tombak dari kumpulan benangnya dan melemparnya kearah jantung Naruto.

"Terima iniiii"

'whhuuusshh'

Melihat sebuah tombak mengarah ke jantung ya, Naruto langsung membentuk beberapa segel cepat dan merapal jurusnya

 _ **"Futon : Daitoppa"**_

Angin segera bertiup kencang dan menahan laju tombak itu. Naruto yang masih terkunci pergerakannya langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Leone

'duaggh'

'duaggh'

'duaggh'

Lubbock yang mendengar suara pukulan pun langsung masuk kedalam kumpulan abu itu.

"Leone, dimana kau? Kau baik baik saja kan?"

"Ha'i, tadi aku sempat menerima serangan dari dia, namun aku baik. Tapi dia bisa lepas dari kuncianku tadi." Sahut Leone

Beberapa detik kemudian, debu yang bertebaran tadi telah hilang dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua ditempat itu

"Dimana ia?" Leone yang berusaha mencari keberadaan Naruto kini kebingungan karna tak merasakan sedikitpun aura milik pemuda itu

"Lubbock, Leone diatas kalian" Najenda berteriak memperingatkan mereka. Tampak diatas mereka, Naruto telah selesai merangkai segel kursinya dan bersiap mengeluarkannya

"Lambat, _**Raiton : kuropansha**_ "

"Sialll/siall-"

Kedua orang itu tak bisa menghindari serangan cepat yang dikeluarkan. Petir hitam yang membentuk jaguar itu segera menyambar tubuh mereka dengan cepat.

'duuaarrr'

"Aaaaaarrrrrggghhh"

Lubbock dan Leone segera tersungkur tak berdaya akibat setruman jurus yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Dua lagi telah jatuh. Jadi siapa selanjutnya, orang lemah" ucap Naruto dengan sharinggan menyala dimatanya

"Boss, mata itu..."

"Ya, kau benar Akame. Mata itu, sharinggan. Jenis mata yang dimiliki klan Uchiha saat ini. Apa Fugaku telah mengendus keberadaan kita, Akame bagaimana menurutmu?" Jujur saja Najenda cukup kaget kala melihat mata yang dimiliki musuhnya kali ini. Kekuatan yang juga dimiliki oleh salah satu mantan teman seperjuangannya dulu di kesatuan khusus kerajaan, Fugaku Uchiha. Ia kenal betul seberapa kuatnya kekuatan yang dimiliki mata itu.

"Entahlah boss. Setauku pihak kerajaan belum mengetahui tentang letak markas kita. Kurasa dia bukanlah suruhan atau bawahan Fugaku Uchiha. Namun yang pasti, hal ini bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa membaca gerak seranganku tadi." Akame juga ikut menimpali. Karna sibuk untuk bertahan dan membalas serangan Naruto tadi, ia tidak sadar bahwa musuhnya kali ini memiliki kekuatan Uchiha tu.

"Minna, hati hati. Lawan kita kali ini memiliki sharinggan. Jangan menatap matanya bila kalian tak ingin terkena genjutsunya. Kita akan membalas serangannya. Semua, gunakan taktik menyerang B" Najenda segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk waspada dan melakukan sesuai perintahnya. Mereka yang mengerti maksud Najenda pun perlahan bangkit dan mengambil posisi menyerang.

"Hoo, jadi kau telah memiliki rencana ya, Najenda. Seperti yang diharapkan dari mantan kepala pasukan khusus kerajaan. Baiklah, kuterima tantangannya ini Najenda" ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangannya.

"Cihh, Lubbock apa sudah siap"

"Ha'i Najenda-san" Lubbock yang mendengar panggilan atasannya itu menjawab dengan tegas

'begitu ya. Untuk mempersempit pergerakan ku, mereka membuat penghalang dari benang benang itu. Hoo menarik. Namun, bagaimana caranya mereka menyerang ku ditempat inu, hmm' Naruto melihat sekelilingnya telah dipasang penghalang dari senjata berbentuk benang, Crosstail tampak tertarik untuk melihat bagaimana kejadian selanjutnya

"Hoo, rencana bagus. Menghalangi pergerakan ku dengan benang benang ini sepertinya pilihan yang bagus, tapi bila kau pikir benang benang ini bisa membunuhku kau salah besar"

 _ **" Raiton : Yoroi"**_

Naruto pun segera mengaktifkan perisai yang terbuat dari petir di sekujur tubuhnya. Najenda yang melihat hal ini pun sedikit tersenyum karena rencananya sedikit berjalan mulus

"Meremehkan kekuatan musuh dapat membunuhmu, pria asing. Akame, mine, segera lakukan. Yang lain, segera menjauh dari area serangan"

"Ha'i boss ayo kita lakukan Pumpkin/Murasame"ucap mereka berdua

Aura kutukan besar menguat dari pedang Murasame yang sedang dipegang oleh Akame. Aura kutukan itu sangat berbahaya, karna bila sekali saja menyentuh targetnya, akan membahayakan bagi tubuh yang terkena kutukan itu dan dapat membunuhnya seketika

Sementara ditempat Mine yang juga melancarkan serangannya, kini tampak Pumpkin yang menembakkan tembakan berwujud Laser yang cukup besar dan panjang, melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

"Kuakui kalau serangan gabungan kalian ini cukup menarik, tapi bila kalian pikir serangan ini bisa membunuhku, kalian salah besar, Pecundang. Biar kuperingatkan pada kalian... **Seberapa besar perbedaan kekuatan kita** "

'duuaaaarrrr'

Ledakan chakra segera memenuhi tempat itu. Kumpulan debu bertebaran dihempas aura chakra pekat yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto. Chakra itu kemudian memadat dan dengan cepat membentuk sosok raksasa setinggi 100 meter. Mereka yang melihatnya menatap dengan mata membola dan shok atas tekanan kekuatan itu.

"Ke-kekuatan apa ini." Akame yang melihat Susano'o sempurna milik Naruto hanya bisa menatap takut melihat kekuatan yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu

"Oi oi oi, ini bercanda kan" itulah respon yang dikeluarkan Lubbock dengan setetes keringat mengalir diwajahnya

"Jadi, dimana letak kepercayaan diri kalian tadi, huhh" Ucap Naruto diatas sana, dengan mangekyou sempurna menatap tajam dari matanya

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Susano'o sempurna kini berdiri dihadapan mereka. Tatapan tak percaya dan rasa takut kini hinggap di tubuh mereka, para anggota Night Raid. Sebagai ketua, Najenda pun tak percaya dengan hal yang belum pernah ia lihat semasa hidupnya ini.

Seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan mata itu hingga berevolusi ke tingkat tertinggi, Mangekyou Sharinggan. Sejauh yang ia ketahui, Hanya si legenda hantu uchiha, Madara Uchiha lah satu satunya orang yang bisa sampai ketahap itu. Kekuatan yang setara dengan para monster berekor yang tak diketahui keberadaannya, entitas yang mampu membelah gunung dengan mudahnya dan wujud kehancuran dari dunia ini. Legenda yang hanya bisa dikalahkan Hashirama sang pendiri kerajaan. Ia kira itu hanyalah legenda semata

"Jadi kalian tak ingin memulai, maka biar aku yang memulanya" susano'o itu segera menarik pedang yang terselip di pinggang wujud kolosal itu, melakukan tebasan yang menghancurkan area hutan disekitarnya dan markas Night Raid hancur rata dengan tanah

"Kyyaaaaaahhhhhh/aaaaaarrrrrggghhh"

Para anggota Night Raid yang terkena dampak tebasan itu kini terhempas sejauh 50 meter dari tempat mereka semula. Senjata yang mereka genggam semula kini tampak berhamburan kesegala arah. Bahkan zirah yang dipakai Bulat dalam pertarungan tadi telah musnah meninggalkan tubuhnya penuh luka

"Hahahahahahaha..." Tawa arogan Naruto kini menggema keras keseluruhan penjuru tempat itu. Mereka yang terkena serangan besar itu kini perlahan berdiri perlahan sambil menopang temannya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Dengan kekuatan kalian yang sekarang, kalian hanyalah sampah tak berharga yang hanya bisa mengoceh untuk melakukan revolusi kepada kerajaan ini. Cih, melawan kalian tadi kini telah menghilangkan niat bertarungku" ucap Naruto sambil menghilangkan wujud susano'o nya.

"Sebenarnya...apa tujuanmu...melakukan...ini semua..."Najenda yang ditopang oleh Lubbock, kini berbicara walau tampak kesusahan. Darah segar mengalir diwajahnya yang berasal dari kepala dan mulutnya

"Tujuanku...ha ha..hahahahahahaha...Sebagai musuh yang baru saja dikalahkan dengan mudah sepertimu, kau masih berani menanyakan tujuan kawanmu... Hahahahahahaha...orang lemah seperti kalian ini hanya bisa berguna sebagai bidak cacat dimataku. Orang lemah akan selalu lemah,orang lemah tentunya hanya bisa menjadi anjing dipandangan orang yang lebih berkuasa. Kalian beruntung aku masih menganggap sebagai bidak didalam rencanaku ini..."ucap Naruto membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Bidak...,,rencana...apa maksudmu?"tanya Najenda bingung atas perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Aku akan memberi kalian waktu untuk berfikir, mengikuti rencanaku atau mati sia sia sebagai musuhku. Bagi seorang musuh yang mengetahui identitsku sebenarnya, aku pasti akan membunuhnya, tak peduli kemanapun aku harus mengejar kalian."ujar Naruto dingin dan menghilang dari tempat itu

::

::

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Najenda-san?" Lubbock yang sedang menopang Najenda untuk berdiri saat ini bertanya pada Najenda

"Prioritas kita saat ini ialah menyembunyikan keberadaan kita untuk sementara. Aku tak tau dia itu siapa, namun pastinya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengingkari kata katanya barusan. Kehilangan salah satu anggota kita hari ini juga merupakan pukulan telak bagi tim ini. Tatsumi dan Bulat, bantu Akame dan Mine untuk berjalan. Sementara ini, kita akan membuat markas baru di daerah pegunungan." Perintah Najenda.

"Ha'i boss"

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Di depan sebuah apartemen, tampak sebuah kilat teleportasi yang mengeluarkan sebuah siluet dari dalamnya. Naruto, tokoh utama kita ini kini telah sampai ke kediamannya itu. Pakaiannya yang agak sedikit lusuh itu adalah bukti bekas dari pertarungannya dengan para anggota Night Raid itu kini ia rapikan sedikit agar tak menimbulkan kesan curiga dari orang yang ada didalam rumah itu. Mengambil sebuah gulungan dari kantung belakangnya, ia mengeluarkan barang belanjaan yang ia simpan disana saat pertarungan tadi. Naruto pun segera masuk dengan tas belanjaan ditangannya.

"Ara, kamu sudah pulang, Naruto-kun" ucap Kouko lalu mengambil belanjaan yang ada di tangan Naruto

"Hm"

"Oh ya Naruto-kun, saat aku ke pusat ibukota tadi siang, aku menemukan sebuah pekerjaan yang mungkin cocok denganku disana. Aku pun menanyakan sang pemilik toko makanan disana, tentang jenis pekerjaan yang dibutuhkan toko itu. Mereka bersedia menerimaku lalu mengijinkan aku untuk mulai bekerja besok, bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto-kun?" Ucap Kouko menjelaskan tentang kegiatannya tadi siang

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu. Namun, kau harus berhati-hati saat pulang dimalam hari. Ibukota ini bukanlah sebaik yang kau kira. Dibalik kemewahan kehidupan ibukota ini, tersimpan kegelapan yang sangat mencekam. Tetap waspadalah terhadap sekitarmu, Kaga-san."ucap Naruto datar dan berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kouko yang kebingungan disana.

'dimana ada terang, disitu ada kegelapan. Selama ada konsep kemenangan, yang kalah juga selalu ada, benarkan sensei'

"

"

"

Skip time

Sinar matahari kini telah menyinari ibukota kerajaan pagi ini. Cuaca yang cukup cerah, aktivitas orang yang lalu lalang, berbagai kendaraan gerobak yang melakukan tugasnya, keramaian ini tentu merupakan kebiasaan rutin di ibukota ini.

Kini kita beralih ke mansion kerajaan, yang mana tempat itu kini sangat tenang. Tampak beberapa pengawal kini berjaga di beberapa area mengelilingi kawasan ini. Beberapa pelayan yang melakukan tugasnya untuk melayani kerajaan, dan kita juga dapat melihat keluarga kerajaan yang kini sedang menyantap sarapan mereka saat ini.

Hanya keheningan yang ada di meja jamuan makan itu saat ini. Bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring hanya sesekali terdengar disana. Tampak juga beberapa maid yang bersiaga di beberapa sudut ruangan sembari menunggu perintah dari para majikan mereka ini. Keluarga kerajaan itu kini telah selesai dengan acara jamuan makan pagi mereka saat ini.

"Jadi Arthur, Menma, bagaimana dengan hasil misi yang kalian jalani selama seminggu ini" Minato Pendragon, sang Raja sekaligus kepala keluarga kerajaan ini pun membuka percakapan keluarga ini. Yang ditanya pun segera menjawab

"Misiku kali ini berjalan lancar, Tou-sama. Sebagai perwakilan kerajaan dalam melakukan perjanjian internasional ke negara tetangga, tentu kegagalan takkan pernah termaafkan olehku sendiri, Tou-sama. Sebagai pihak yang kalah dalam peperangan setahun lalu, mereka tak memiliki sedikit pun untuk menolak hal hal yang tercantum dalam perjanjian itu, Tou-sama. Mereka menyetujui untuk berada dalam kerajaan yang bernaung dibawah bendera kebesaran Britania Raya ini. Besok, aku serta orang-orangku akan bergerak ke kerajaan syrenvile untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Itulah ringkasan Misi kerajaan yang telah kuselesaikan, Tou-sama" jelas anak sulung kerajaan, Arthur Pendragon. Sebagai salah satu yang terpilih sebagai salah satu ksatria suci kerajaan, Arthur sering menerima misi diplomasi ke kerajaan lain. Kemampuannya dalam berdiplomasi tentunya bukanlah isapan jempol semata. Ia yang dirumorkan sebagai generasi emas yang hanya ada 1 selama 100 tahun pun dapat dibuktikan dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Mengenai kemampuan bertarungnya, tentu sebagai salah satu dari ksstria suci kerajaan yang terpilih tentunya tak dapat diremehkan. Ia merupakan pemegang salah satu pedang suci kerajaan, _Caliburn,_ tentunya hal ini tidak dimiliki oleh sembarang orang. Pedang yang dikatakan mampu mengimbangi pedang suci Excalibur, pedang pedang ini tentunya memiliki kekuatan besar didalamnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang pernah menggunakan kedua pedang itu secara bersamaan, ia adalah sang pendiri kerajaan, Senjutsu Hashirama.

"Hm, baiklah. Urusan itu kuserahkan padsmu, Arthur"

"Ha'i Tou-sama"

"Saat, lalu bagaimana denganmu, Menma?" Tanya Minato kepada Menma

"Ha'i, kami berhasil menjalankan misi penghancuran dengan lancar, Tou-sama. Informasi mengenai markas tentara pemberontak itu benar adanya. Disana, kami mengalami pertempuran dimana pasukan mereka yang berjumlah lebih dari 200 orang itu dapat kami tumpas bersama kelompokku. Ditempat itu, kami menemukan beberapa informasi menarik mengenai para penghianat didalam kerajaan yang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Para Anbu elite yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Itachi telah menangkap beberapa dari mereka, Sementara tim Anbu pengintai yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Shisui mengejar mereka yang melarikan diri hingga ke daerah pegunungan di Utara. Disana, kami juga berhasil merebut salah satu senjata sihir legenda, pedang kutukan Gram yang sempat dipegang para pemberontak itu. Tadi pagi, kami telah menerima kabar bahwa pasukan yang ikut dalam pertempuran itu telah membawa sandera ke ibukota yang dipimpin oleh kapten Yamato. Itulah sedikit ringkasan dari hasil misi yang hamba jalani, Tou-sama

"Sasuga, Arthur-kun, Menma-kun, kalian benar benar membuat kami sebagai orang tua bangga dengan kalian, bukan begitu, Anata" ucap Kushina pada suaminya itu

"Kau benar, Kushina-chan. Pencapaian yang dicapai oleh mereka berdua memang sangat mengesankan. Tapi..."Minato yang tadinya memasang muka cerah kini digantikan oleh ekspresi datar dan dingin

"Aku mendengar sebuah informasi yang mencoreng harga diri kerajaan ini. Bisa kau jelaskan hal itu pada kami Arthuria..." Minato kini menatap Arthuria tajam. Sebagai objek yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian keluarganya, Arthuria kini dilanda rasa gugup dan rasa malu pada dirinya. Dikalahkan oleh pecundang itu, rasa kesal pada dirinya kini mencapai puncaknya.

"..."

"Jadi begitulah Tou-sama. Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepat mungkin. Sudah cukup hal ini terjadi dan mencoreng harga diri kerajaan besar ini. Aku akan memberikan pelajaran yang tak akan dilupakan olehnya, bahkan bila aku harus membunuhnya, aku akan melakukannya. Jadi-.."

"Bukan hanya kau Arthuria-chan, sebagai kakak dan abangmu, kami juga akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kami juga tak bisa membiarkan si brengsek itu bebas setelah hal yang ia lakukan padamu. Bukan begitu, aniki, Naruko-chan, Le Fay-chan" ucap Menma

"Ya/tentu saja/..."

"Souka. Memang benar, kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Orang yang lemah memang ditakdirkan untuk tertindas. Itu sudah menjadi hukum dunia ini. Sudah cukup hanya 1 makhluk gagal di keluarga ini. Dan juga kematiannya hanya pantas untuk ditertawakan oleh yang lebih kuat. Begitulah takdir yang lemah. Jadi, Arthur, Menma, Naruko-chan, Arthuria, Le fay, kalian harus menjadi yang terkuat yang kelak akan menggenggam dunia ini. Ingat dan wujudkan lah hal itu"

"Ha'i Tou-sama/..."

Mereka kini menjadi bersemangat setelah mendengar nasihat langsung dari sang ayah. Ya, semua kecuali si bungsu yang kini hanya menatap datar hal ini.

Le fay Pendragon, anak bungsu dari 5, tidak...6 anak keluarga kerajaan Pendragon. Mengapa 6? Bukannya saat ini hanya ada 5 anak dari sang raja?

Kerajaan ini memang seharusnya memiliki 6 putra dan putri raja. Arthur, Menma, Naruko, Arthuria, Le day, dan Naruto. Le fay ingat betul bagaimana rupa wajah dari seorang kakak yang ia sayangi dan menghilang 10 tahun lalu. Jujur saja, ia menyesali keadaannya di masa lalu, mengapa ia tidak lebih dekat dengan sang kakak bila ia tahu bahwa sang kakak akan meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Ia benci berpura pura menjauhi kakaknya itu dulu. Kakaknya yang menyuruh ia agar tetap menjauhinya selama berada didalam kerajaan, agar dirinya tidak diperlakukan sama seperti kakaknya itu.

Ia tau, ia tau mengenai kebenaran atas kejadian yang menimpa kakaknya itu 10 tahun yang lalu. Ia juga tau, siapa penyebab atas insiden terbunuhnya kakaknya itu. Setelah perlakuan yang ia terima dari saudara dan orang tuanya, setelah perlakuan bejat yang ia terima dari masyarakat kerajaan. Walaupun tak ada yang mengakui dirinya layaknya manusia normal, kakaknya itu tetap dapat tersenyum kala bermain dengannya ditempat itu. Senyum cerah yang menghangatkan hatinya. Senyum cerah yang ia inginkan untuk terus ada di sisinya. Senyum cerah yang menerangi hatinya dari kegelapan kerajaan ini. Namun, fakta berkata lain. Sekarang hal itu telah tiada.

Mengingat hal itu membuat hatinya perih. Mengingat kebersamaan mereka di hutan itu membuat hatinya sedih. Ia ingin waktu itu, dimana ia selalu bermain dengan kakaknya di tempat itu. Ia ingin waktu kebersamaan mereka yang lalu kembali lagi. Ia ingin senyum cerah itu ada disisinya lagi.

Semua hal itu telah direnggut darinya. Kini, tak ada lagi Le fay yang dulu. Tak ada lagi anak manis yang menyayangi keluarga. Kini, dirinya telah dipenuhi kegelapan. Amarah, dendam, kebencian, semua itu telah memenuhi dirinya. Ia akan membalas perbuatan mereka. Ia akan membalas semua orang yang merupakan dalang dibalik hilangnya satu satunya cinta yang ia miliki. Ia akan membalas mereka, tak peduli walau harus membunuh keluarga yang telah membesarkan dirinya.

'daijobu onii-chan, Le fay akan menghukum mereka semua, onii-chan...'batin Le fay sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk mata lentiknya itu.

 **TBC**

yoo, Minna. Kembali lagi dengan author newbie ini. Disini saya telah menambahkan sosok karakter si adik bungsu Naruto itu. Kedepannya author akan berusaha untuk membuat Konflik intern kerajaan ini menjadi lebih menarik.

Mengenai pair, saya tak memiliki rencana untuk membuat Kouko menjadi pasangan milik Naruto. Saya memiliki jalan sendiri untuknya. dan yang meminta penjelasan mengenai pair Naruto, saya harap bersabar. Pair akan terungkap seiring berjalannya ff ini

Mengenai sensei Naruto, sepertinya masih ada juga yang belum tau ya. Nah di chapter ini, ada sebuah clue tentang senseinya itu.

Saya masih mengharapkan saran dan masukan dari senpai semua untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Saya mohon masukan kalian sangat berharga. Saya juga mengharapkan bagi para sider, setidaknya untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian disini. Karna kata kata semangat amat berarti bagi kami para author yang tak lelahnya untuk membangkitkan kehidupan fanfiction yang mulai lesu ini

Author juga mengucapkan selamat tahun baru bagi kita semua. Saya harap kita semua tetap sukses dan semangat.

Saya author Believe My Sword outt...

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Pertemuan dengan sang adik part I

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Kekuatan, sebagai pembatas antara yang lemah dan kuat. Yang lemah akan ditindas dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kejayaan, kesewenang-wenangan, tidak akan berlaku pada si lemah yang hanya akan menjadi anjing bagi tuannya. Namun ketahuilah, dari yang lemah tersebut akan muncul sebuah permata yang mampu menjadi penopang bagi kesetaraan dunia. Menjadi penuntun bagi dunia yang telah rusak ini.

 **Naruto : My** ** _Destiny_**

Pair : Naruto x …

Rate : M [for save]

"Hai" (percakapan antar tokoh)

'hai' (batin sang tokoh)

 _ **"Hai" (jutsu atau pun jurus yang dikeluarkan)**_

 **"Hai" (percakapan yang dilakukan monster maupun bijuu)**

 **'Hai'(batin monster maupun bijuu)**

 **Chapter 8 start**

Magical Academy, sebuah sekolah kelas atas yang bertujuan untuk mendidik para siswanya untuk menjadi golongan wizard yang dapat berguna bagi Kerajaan. Kebanyakan para siswa akademi ini berasal dari golongan bangsawan kerajaan yang menitipkan anak mereka untuk mengasah kemampuannya ke tingkat lebih tinggi. Meningkatkan kekuatan, menjadi lebih kuat, hal ini tentunya tak bisa didapatkan dengan instan. Oleh karena itu, akademi ini mengadakan sebuah turnamen yang bertujuan untuk mengukur sejauh mana perkembangan yang dialami oleh para murid murid akademi ini, apakah mereka layak untuk naik ke kelas yang lebih tinggi, atau menjadi produk gagal yang harus mengulang dari kelas awal mereka masing masing.

Turnamen kenaikan kelas sihir, sebuah turnamen yang diadakan oleh pihak akademi dalam menentukan apakah para murid ini layak untuk naik ke kelas wizard berikutnya. Bagi para bangsawan kerajaan, turnamen ini dianggap sebagai ajang pembuktian dan pertaruhan harga diri mereka untuk menjadi klan yang terkuat Dimata klan bangsawan lainnya. 'penerus klan merupakan citra masa depan klan tersebut', hal inilah yang membuat turnamen sihir ini menarik di mata para bangsawan itu..

Kini para murid magical akademi sedang berkumpul di halaman akademi untuk menerima breafing dan informasi mengenai turnamen ini. Selain para murid akademi, bangsawan-bangsawan kerajaan juga terlihat berbaris di belakang barisan para murid murid itu. Tampak juga para guru dan pemimpin akademi sedang berada di podium, berdiri tegap dan berwibawa, yang membuat para murid begitu antusias untuk mendengar instruksi selanjutnya.

Didalam barisan kerumunan para murid akademi itu, kini kita beralih ke tempat sang tokoh utama kita ini. Dengan ekspresi datar, dan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya, ia menatap sekeliling akademi itu. Ia dapat melihat beberapa pasukan Anbu yang berjaga jaga di beberapa titik akademi ini. Pengawalan ketat, ia sedikit heran mengapa turnamen kali ini mendapatkan pengawalan yang cukup ketat, dan juga tak biasanya para bangsawan itu mau turun ke lapangan untuk mengamati secara langsung jalannya turnamen ini.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir kini tercipta dibelakang podium itu, diikuti oleh beberapa lingkaran sihir lainnya yang tercipta dari ketiadaan. Lingkaran sihir itu kemudian membentuk hologram besar yang menampilkan keadaan podium saat ini.

Di podium itu, Naruto dapat melihat para pemimpin akademi ini. Azazel, selaku kepala sekolah Magical academi. Tentunya posisi itu bukan tanpa alasan untuk disematkan padanya. Dijuluki sebagai si jenius yang mewarisi kejeniusan senseinya, Tobirama senju, prestasi yang ia torehkan tentu sangat gemilang bagi kerajaan ini. Ia juga pernah menjadi penasehat kerajaan pada saat pemerintahan raja ke-3 Britania, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Selain itu, ia telah beberapa kali berhasil menciptakan penemuan penemuan berupa artefak sihir, yang mana beberapa diantaranya mampu mengimbangi artefak sihir kuno tingkat longinus.

Mengenai kemampuan bertarungnya, ia cukup kuat, cukup kuat. Bila dibandingkan, dirinya bisa bertahan dan mengalahkan sekitar 1000 pasukan kerajaan. Yah hal itu telah ia buktikan dimasa lalu, semasa perang dan penaklukkan beberapa kerajaan yang kini telah jatuh ke tangan kekuasaan kerajaan Britania ini.

Berikutnya, Naruto dapat melihat ketiga orang yang dijuluki sebagai legenda sannin. Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade, Orochimaru, ketiganya merupakan Wizard kelas atas yang dulunya merupakan murid langsung dari raja ke-3 Britania, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Yah, sebagai murid dari seorang raja, kemampuan mereka bertiga sangat kuat. Didalam catatan kerajaan saat ini, hanya merekalah yang tercatat sebagai orang yang mampu menggunakan senjutsu dalam pertarungan. Bila dibandingkan, kolaborasi kekuatan mereka mampu mengimbangi dan mengalahkan sekitar 3000 pasukan kerajaan. Yah, hal ini bukanlah hal kosong sematan melihat prestasi mereka pada pertempuran dimasa lalu.

"Pada sistem turnamen kali ini, akan diadakan beberapa ujian seleksi dalam menentukan siapa para murid yang berhak untuk mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat sihir dalam akademi ini. Setiap seleksi memiliki sistem gugur, maka setiap murid yang gagal untuk memenuhi syarat pada setiap seleksi maka dinyatakan gagal dan keluar dari turnamen ini." Ucap Azazel. Ia dapat memperhatikan wajah wajah serius dari para murid yang tampak siap untuk menjalankan turnamen kali ini.

"Saya akan menjelaskan sistem seleksi yang pertama. Pada seleksi ini, kalian bebas menentukan akan mengikuti dengan kelompok atau tunggal, namun, jumlah maksimal yang dapat ditampung pada sebuah kelompok sebanyak 3 orang. Setiap golongan akan diberikan sebuah gulungan seperti yang ada ditanganku ini. Ada 3 jenis gulungan, yaitu gulungan surga yang berwarna putih, gulungan bumi yang berwarna biru, dan gulungan neraka yang berwarna merah. Setiap golongan, baik individu maupun kelompok harus mendapatkan ketiga tipe gulungan ini untuk lolos ke babak selanjutnya." Kali ini Jiraiya yang menjelaskan mengenai sistem turnamen ini

"Pertarungan menggunakan sihir kelas S boleh digunakan pada turnamen ini. Ketika seseorang yang nyawanya terancam atau ketika ia mendapatkan luka yang dapat mengancam nyawanya, ia akan segera diteleportasikan menuju lokasi medis berada. Maka, sebelum memasuki lokasi pertarungan, setiap murid wajib mengambil dan menggunakan ban yang diikatkan pada lengan seperti yang ada padaku saat ini. Fungsi ban ini ialah sebagai sensor lokasi dan juga sebagai lingkaran teleportasi instan yang akan mengantar kalian langsung ke lokasi medis. Kami memiliki banyak petugas yang memantau setiap sensor didalam gedung ini, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir dengan keterlambatan teleportasi." Tsunade langsung melanjutkan penjelasan Jiraiya yang belum selesai.

"Khu Khu Khu, baiklah sekarang giliran ku. Setelah kalian mendapatkan semua perlengkapan untuk mengikuti turnamen, kalian akan langsung diteleportasikan menuju lokasi turnamen, yaitu hutan kematian. Disana, kalian akan menemukan berbagai monster sihir, baik dari kelas C hingga kelas a. Jadi sebaiknya kalian berhati hati mengenai hal ini. Lalu, penggunaan terhadap artefak sihir diperbolehkan untuk dipakai disini. Mengenai kerusakan yang dihasilkan, kami telah bekerjasama dengan klan bangsawan Uzumaki dan Otsutsuki untuk mengatasi hal ini jadi tak perlu khawatir. Selanjutnya, batas waktu bagi kalian untuk menyelesaikan turnamen ini ialah 3 hari. Pada hari ketiga, setiap golongan harus sudah berada di menara yang ada diarah selatan tepat pada tengah hari. Pada wilayah itu, kalian tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengeluarkan berbagai jenis sihir, jadi pertarungan tidak diizinkan diwilayahnya itu. Setiap kelompok harus memiliki anggota yang lengkap untuk maju ke babak selanjutnya." Orochimaru pun langsung menyelesaikan penjelasan mengenai peraturan pada babak pertama turnamen ini.

"Baiklah, karna semua peraturan sudah disampaikan, maka kami mempersembahkan waktu dan tempat ini pada tamu kehormatan kita, sang kaisar besar Britania, yang mulia Minato Pendragon-Sama..."

'whussshhhh'

'boooooomm'

Kilat kuning yang sangat menyilaukan segera menutupi pandangan setiap orang yang ada di tempat itu. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang kini tampak sang raja yang ditemani oleh ratu kerajaan berdiri diatas panggung itu. Jubah kerajaan dan sebuah mahkota kebesaran tersemat dikepalanya, Minato Pendragon yang bersama sang istri, Kushina Uzumaki, juga lengkap dengan para pangeran dan putri kerajaan juga ikut berdiri disana.

Tatapan tajam langsung menghiasi ekspresi dari tokoh utama kita ini. Bayangan atas perlakuan keji yang dilayangkan padanya oleh para bajingan itu dulu kini berputar bak kaset rusak yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Amarah dan dendam yang ia pendam selama ini kembali mencuat sedikit demi sedikit didalam hatinya. Melihat mereka satu per satu, namun amarah itu sedikit mereda kala ia melihat sang adik bungsunya juga ada disana. Amarah yang tadinya memenuhi dirinya kini berganti menjadi perasaan rindu yang menyesakkan dihatinya. Alasan mengapa ia bisa bertahan hingga saat ini, alasan hingga ia bisa sekuat ini, juga alasan yang menyebabkan ia bisa lolos dari maut yang hampir menelannya 10 tahun lalu, kini berdiri bersama dengan para bajingan itu disana. Ia tak tau apakah sang adik masih mengingat dirinya lagi. Ia juga tak tau apakah sang adik telah menjadi rusak bersamaan dengan rusaknya dunia ini. Ia juga tak tau apakah adiknya itu juga telah menjadi salah satu kategori dari hal yang harus ia musnahkan dari dunia ini. Namun hanya satu hal yang pasti, walaupun telah bertahun tahun lamanya, perasaannya terhadap sang adik belum berubah.

'apakah kau masih mengingat kakakmu ini, Le Fay-chan'

"Kami harap kalian para peserta didik mampu mempertunjukkan aksi yang terbaik atas hasil kerja keras kalian selama ini. Sebagai perwakilan dari rekan rekan sekalian dan juga yang mulia raja yang turut hadir disini, kami mengucapkan selamat mengikuti turnamen sihir kali ini." Ucap Azazel mengakhiri apel pembukaan turnamen ini.

"

"

Xxx

Masing-masing murid kini telah berkumpul di depan beberapa buah portal sihir yang berukuran besar setelah mengambil perlengkapan yang diwajibkan tadi. Semuanya kini bersiap untuk memasuki lingkaran sihir didepan mereka. Dengan memakai perlengkapan pertarungan masing masing, baik armor sihir hingga senjata sihir, mereka siap untuk bertarung satu sama lain, baik beregu maupun individual, demi menggapai kemenangan yang menentukan harga diri masing masing.

Kini kita beralih kepada sang tokoh utama kita, yang memandang hal ini dengan ekspresi datar diwajahnya. Tak seperti peserta yang lain, ia sendiri tidak membawa banyak peralatan untuk pertempuran ini. Tak ada armor yang melekat pada dirinya, hanya sebuah katana yang melekat di punggungnya sebagai senjatanya kali ini. Tidak tampil mencolok, itulah prinsip yang ia pegang kali ini agar terhindar dari segala masalah dikemudian hari. Sekali lagi, Ia memandang sekeliling tempat sebelum turnamen dimulai, memandangi halaman akademi yang dipadati oleh masing masing peserta, ia menyadari bahwa ada hal yang menggelitik instingnya untuk tetap waspada. Akibat pertarungannya dengan Kyuubi beberapa hari lalu, tentu masih memiliki efek samping pada tubuhnya hingga saat ini. Mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar itu, mengakibatkan kekuatan matanya melemah untuk sementara waktu. Tentunya, hal ini patut ia waspadai, mengingat rencana yang telah ia rancang kini telah ia mulai, ia harus waspada terhadap berbagai kemungkinan yang dapat menghambat atau menghancurkan rencananya ini. Belum lagi ancaman dari klan bangsawan yang tak terima ketika salah satu dari mereka mengalami penghinaan yang cukup memalukan darinya, tentu mereka tak tinggal diam. Ia menyadari dalam beberapa hari belakangan, beberapa orang yang mengintai dan memata matai dirinya belakangan ini. Tentunya hal ini sudah ia pikirkan, ia cukup bersikap seadanya untuk tidak memancing api yang tentunya akan membuat dirinya terbakar suatu saat, karena lawan yang ia hadapi bukanlah sembarangan.

Berjalan menuju kearah lingkaran sihir didepannya, cahaya putih pun langsung memenuhi penglihatannya dalam kurun beberapa waktu. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, ia dapat melihat bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di dalam hutan, tepatnya ditengah tengah hutan kematian itu. Melihat keadaan sekitar, ia pun memutuskan untuk bergerak ke arah Utara dan fokus untuk memantau situasi dan kondisi yang dapat berubah setiap saat.

Pohon demi pohon telah ia lompati, tak terasa ia telah bergerak dari tempat ia muncul tadi selama 30 menit. Tiba tiba, indera sensor menangkap pergerakan dari beberapa orang yang kini membuntutinya. Ia pun segera mencari tempat yang cukup lapang agar ia bisa melihat orang orang yang membuntutinya itu.

Beberapa meter lagi, ia akan melewati batas pepohonan dan mulai memasuki area Padang rumput yang cukup luas. Mengumpulkan chakra dikakinya, ia pun segera melompat tinggi untuk menghindari sebuah tembakan sihir yang mengarah ditempat ia berpijak tadi, lalu mendarat mulus di area Padang rumput itu.

'Sihir itu kan...'

Sekelompok orang yang terdiri dari 4 pria dan 2 perempuan kini muncul dihadapan Naruto. Orang orang yang sangat ia kenal, lebih tepatnya, mantan saudara dan saudari dari keluarga yang dulunya ia cintai. Bahkan sang adik bungsu, yang mana sampai sekarang pun ia masih memiliki perasaan sayang padanya, juga ada disana.

Uchiha Sasuke, Toneri Otsutsuki, Hyuga Neji, Menma Pendragon, Arthuria Pendragon, dan Lee fay Pendragon, siapa yang tak kenal mereka? Sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari anggota keluarga kerajaan dan penerus dari kalangan bangsawan elit Kerajaan Britania, tentu saja Kelompok ini merupakan kelompok yang amat disegani dan ditakuti pada ujian seleksi kali ini. Kelompok yang Bertemu dengan mereka sama saja dengan kesialan bagi kelompok itu. Namun sepertinya, mereka pasti mempunyai tujuan lain yang lebih penting dari sekedar mencari kemenangan hingga mereka berenam harus repot-repot untuk mengejar Naruto.

'souka, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menghajarmu disini ya. Tapi, tapi... Apa kau sudah berubah hingga seperti ini, Lee Fay-chan...' Dadanya sedikit sakit Kla melihat Lee fay yang berubah dan bergabung bersama mereka. Tak ada lagi wajah ceria yang pernah menghiasi hatinya, tak ada lagi wajah manis yang bermain dan bermanja-manja bersamanya seperti dulu. Yang ada hanyalah, wajah tanpa ekspresi, yang seperti melambangkan kekosongan dan ketidakpedulian pada apapun.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu, Pecundang. Sampah sepertimu membuat kami semua kerepotan untuk mengejarnya, sepertinya kau memang harus diberi pelajaran agar mengetahui dimana batasanmu ya, Sampah sialan.." Menma, bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun tidak terjadi perubahan padanya, ya... Selalu meremehkan orang yang lebih lemah darinya, menganggap mereka seakan akan Sampah yang tak berguna, bahkan Naruto seakan merasakan Dejavu yang seolah olah ucapannya itu baru terlontar kemarin.

Mengambil katana yang ada dipunggungnya, lalu memegang erat gagang katana itu pada tangan kanannya, Naruto pun bersiap untuk memasuki mode Tek ini bertarung pedang miliknya. Keadaan tubuhnya setelah mengalami pertarungan dengan Kyuubi masih dalam fase pemulihan. Sama halnya dengan kekuatan mata miliknya, yang kini belum bisa diaktifkan untuk sementara karena masih dalam kondisi pengisian kekuatan, dirinya hanya bisa mengandalkan kemampuan fisik dan berperang miliknya saja. Ia tau, menghadapi mereka berenam sekaligus takkan cukup dengan hanya menggunakan kemampuan itu. Maka, ia harus memanfaatkan sebaik baiknya chakra yang ada didalam tubuhnya itu, untuk mengeluarkan jutsu jutsu kecil yang berfungsi hanya sebagai pengecoh dan teknik bertahan saja.

Mengenai kekuatan matanya itu, yang hanya merupakan sebuah transplantasi yang diberikan oleh senseinya itu, dirinya yang bukan seorang uchiha murni, pasti akan kesulitan mengendalikannya. Selain resiko kebutaan karena mata miliknya itu belumlah mencapai tahap mangekyou abadi, penggunaan chakra untuk menggunakan doujutsunya itu bagi seorang non uchiha sepertinya sangatlah banyak. Pada saat melawan Kyuubi, dirinya bahkan harus menggunakan senjutsu yang sebanyak itu, hanya untuk menciptakan susano'o yang hanya sama besar dengan Kyuubi itu.

'Trankkk'

Arthuria yang melihat Naruto melamun, melancarkan sebuah tebasan kearah Naruto, namu dengan sigap, ia bisa menanganinya dengan katana ditangannya itu. Adu pedang langsung terjadi antara mereka berdua. Namun, sepertinya keberuntungan masih belum berpihak padanya. Ia dapat merasakan, kecepatan miliknya bahkan tak mampu mengikuti pergerakan dari Arthuria yang semakin gencar menyerangnya, yang membuat dirinya kini berada dalam posisi bertahan. Tubuhnya yang masih kelelahan itu, kini harus dipaksa untuk bekerja lebih keras untuk menghindari serangan bola api raksasa yang dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak tadi mencari celah pada dirinya. Melompat tinggi diudara, Arthuria pun segera melesat untuk menebas Naruto yang masih berada diudara, namun lagi lagi, Naruto bisa kembali menepis tebasan itu, walau dirinya kini terpental sejauh beberapa jarak. Ia pun berusaha untuk mendarat dengan mulus, walaupun harus berhenti dengan terseret sejauh beberapa meter.

"Kau telah masuk kedalam areaku... _ **'Hakke :Rokujuuyonshou**_ "

's-sial'

Tampaknya, kesialan belum berhenti mendatangi Naruto. Setelah berhenti mendarat, dibelakangnya kini telah menunggu Neji yang telah menyiapkan jurus miliknya. _**Hakke : Rokujuuyonshou,**_ sebuah teknik khas klan Hyuga dimana si pengguna teknik itu akan mengalirkan mana pada telapak tangannya, lalu melakukan 64 pukulan tepat kearah titik aliran mana sang target dan akan menutup aliran mana milik sang target.

Pukulan pukulan kini diterima Naruto. Walaupun bisa menghindari beberapa pukulan, namun kecepatan pukulan itu mengakibatkan tubuhnya tetap menerima sebagian besar pukulan dari Hyuga itu.

'duaggh''

"Gakkhhkk"

Tampaknya, pukulan terakhir dari Neji tepat bersarang pada ulu hati milik Naruto, yang mengakibatkan dirinya kini memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, lalu terpental sejauh 5 meter. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, bahkan untuk menggerakkan kakinya saja untuk berdiri terasa sangat berat baginya. Terbaring dengan kepala yang menatap ke langit, ingatan kejadian dimasa lalu kembali hinggap dipikirannya, terasa seperti de javu. Perasaan ini, rasa sakit ini, sama persis saat ia dipermainkan layaknya binatang oleh orang orang dari keturunan bangsawan itu.

'Dipermainkan, kah. Jadi begitu..'

Akhirnya ia paham akan satu hal tentang kondisinya saat ini. Dengan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini, seharusnya ban di tangan kanannya ini akan menarik dia keluar dari arena pertempuran dan langsung berteleport menuju tempat medis berada, seperti yang terjadi pada beberapa kelompok yang ia pantau pada perjalanannya tadi, namun hal itu tak terjadi padanya, Mengapa?...

"Nee, Menma-Nisan, bukankah seharusnya sampah itu telah terkirim ke tempat medis sekarang?"

"Tidak, Arthuria-chan. Hal itu takkan terjadi, sebab ban milik sampah itu hanyalah ban biasa. Arthur-niisan telah mengatur agar sampah itu takkan bisa pergi dari sini dan mendapatkan pertolongan medis walaupun ia mati sekalipun. Lagipula, takkan ada yang peduli dengannya walaupun ia mati ditempat ini kan, hahahahah..."

Ya, tepat seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Kematiannya memang sangat diinginkan oleh mereka, kah. Namun, satu hal yang takkan mereka , dirinya takkan mati sebelum ia mewujudkan rencana miliknya itu. Bahkan, dulu ia juga telah menghindari kematian dari raja sialan itu. Jadi, jangan harap bahwa kali ini mereka dapat membunuhku dengan mudah saat ini

Perlahan, Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan memegang erat katana di genggamannya. Sambil mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya, ia bersiap untuk bergerak dan memulai serangan pada bajingan itu.

"Hoo, jadi si pecundang ini masih bisa berdiri, kah.. tapi, tindakanmu itu takkan bisa menghindari dirimu dari kematian yang akan menjemputmu saat ini. _**Forbidden magic : Cursed Chain of magic"**_

5 buah sulur rantai keluar dari dalam tubuh Menma dan langsung melesat menuju kearah Naruto. Naruto terus menghindari Serangan demi serangan dari rantai hasil sihir khas dari klan Uzumaki itu. Terus menganalisis pola serangan musuh, walaupun sekarang ia dalam keadaan terdesak, pikirannya harus tetap jernih agar ia takkan salah dalam mengambil langkah untuk bertahan. Tapi, sampai kapan ia harus bertahan? Kalau begini terus, fisiknya akan semakin kelelahan, hingga ia takkan bisa bergerak lagi.

Ia harus segera mencari celah, setidaknya untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka sesaat dan pergi dari tempat ini. Melawan mereka berenam sekaligus dengan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini, ia yakin dirinya takkan bisa keluar dengan selamat bila ia terus bertahan seperti ini. Dalam keadaannya saat ini, dirinya hanya akan bisa mengeluarkan beberapa jurus dan itu harus ia manfaatkan dengan baik bila ia ingin selamat dari mereka berenam

Sebuah serangan kuat dari sebuah rantai milik Menma memaksa dirinya untuk menangkis rantai itu dan mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk kembali terseret sejauh beberapa meter. Dalam pandangannya selanjutnya, ia dapat melihat Lingkaran sihir milik salah satu dari mereka yang bersiap untuk memuntahkan sebuah jurus kearahnya.

 _ **"Fire Magic : Great Fire Dragon.."**_

Uchiha Sasuke, Heiress dari keluarga bangsawan itu melesatkan sihir apa miliknya yang berbentuk Naga api dengan ukuran yang cukup besar kearah Naruto. Melihat sihir itu, Naruto segera mengambil momentum, lalu melompat tinggi kendaraan untuk menghindari serangan sihir itu. Melihat musuh yang mengambang diudara, Sasuke segera mengalirkan Mana sihir ke telapak kakinya, lalu mengeluarkan katana dari punggungnya sambil mengalirkan sihir petir ke katana itu, lalu melesat dan bersiap menebas Naruto.

'Trank' 'trannk' 'trannk'

Bunyi dari pedang yang saling beradu kini terdengar pada tempat dimana Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling melakukan tebasan dan tepisan dengan katana mereka masing masing. Namun, dengan Sharinggan yang kini menyela pada mata Sasuke, membaca pergerakan Naruto saat ini terlalu mudah baginya. Dalam waktu sekejap, ia berhasil membuat Naruto terpojok dan memaksa Naruto untuk mengambil jarak dari Sasuke. Tampaknya, tadi Sasuke sempat melesatkan tebasan pada lengan kiri Naruto, yang menyebabkan darah segar kini mengalir pada lengannya itu.

 _ **"Lightning Magic : Chidori Nagashi"**_

'bzzzztttttt'

Belum sempat Naruto mengambil nafas yang cukup, dirinya kembali harus dipaksa untuk menghindari sihir petir yang berasal dari Uchiha tersebut. Sambaran Sambaran petir kini terus mengejarnya yang berusaha untuk terus menghindar dan sambil terus berlari. Hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi, sedikit waktu agar chakra yang tersisa didalam tubuhnya itu dapat membuka aliran chakra yang sempat tertutup dan terganggu akibat jurus dari Hyuga tadi.

"Saa, sekarang giliranku menyerang, ya.. _**Forbidden Magic : Girin Tensei Baku**_ "

'Sriiinggg'

Otsutsuki Toneri, dirinya yang sejak tadi belum melakukan satupun serangan kini mulai melancarkan serangan miliknya. Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar kini muncul dihadapan Otsutsuki itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah laser panjang yang melesat menuju Naruto.

'sudah saatnya, kah? Walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi cara ini harus berhasil.'

 _ **"Doton : Cho Dorryuheki"**_

Merangkai beberapa segel, Naruto kemudian menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah, lalu menciptakan beberapa dinding batu untuk menghalangi laju dari laser tersebut. Ledakan cukup besar kini tercipta ditempat Naruto berdiri. Kemudian, ia pun mengambil beberapa bom asap dari kantung belakangnya, lalu melemparkannya ketanah hingga menciptakan asap pekat yang kini muncul dan menghalangi pandangan pada tempat Naruto saat ini.

"JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA KABUR DARI TEMPAT INI, PECUNDANG... _ **"Forbidden Magic : Cursed Chain of magic"**_

'crasshhhhh'

Xxxxx

Dilain tempat, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa hologram sihir, tampak seorang pemuda dengan Surai pirangnya kini menatap serius sebuah hologram yang kini menyajikan pertarungan antara kelompok Menma dengan Naruto. Disebelahnya, kini berdiri sang kepala sekolah, Azazel, beserta trio Sannin yang juga ikut menonton bersamanya.

"Jadi, orang itulah yang pernah mempermalukan Arthuria didepan orang banyak saat itu, Azazel." Arthur Pendragon, anak sulung dari Sang raja saat ini membuka percakapan yang sejak tadi hening dan sunyi. Ekspresi yang teramat datar kini tercetak diwajahnya, yang mampu membuat orang orang yang sedang mengatur dan memantau hologram lain dilanda rasa gugup akibat ekspresi dari pangeran Kerajaan itu

"Anda benar, Arthur-sama. Naruto Springger, itulah nama dari murid yang saat ini bertarung dengan kelompok adik anda. Tetapi, apakah perlakuan ini tidaklah terlalu berlebihan terhadapnya, Arthur-sama? Mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi menurutku, dengan keadaanya keadaanya saat ini, dia takkan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dan juga dia bisa terbunuh saat ini juga bila kita tak segera menariknya keluar dari arena pertarungan sekarang." Azazel, sang kepala sekolah itu kini mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sebagai Kepala sekolah, dirinya diwajibkan untuk bekerja semaksimal mungkin dalam menaikkan kualitas dan mutu daripada Academi serta para murid. Namun saat ini, yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah penyiksaan dan perundungan yang dialami oleh murid dengan julukan sang pecundang di Academi ini.

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkan hal ini, Azazel-san. Tindakannya kali ini telah mencoreng kerajaan kita ini Dimata Internasional. Kita memang harus menanggapi dengan tega, segala tindakan yang dapat merugikan kita dimasa depan, dan mencegah agar hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi lagi nantinya, Bukan begitu, Arthur-sama?" Tsunade Senju, tampaknya si Putri Siput itu tak menyetujui argumentasi milik Azazel. Sebagai Cucu dari sang raja pertama, dirinya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bila adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu juga oleh rakyat biasa.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tempat bagi orang yang lemah di dunia ini. Yang lemah akan ditindas, itulah yang menjadi hukum dunia ini. Kerajaan tidak membutuhkan seorang yang lemah yang ingin bertindak seenaknya. Hanya orang yang memiliki kekuatan dan kekuasaan lah yang berhak untuk mendapatkan apapun, bukan begitu, Azazel-sensei" Arthur yang sejak tadi hanya diam menonton kini mulai mengeluarkan argumentasinya. Sebagai putra pertama sang raja, dirinya memiliki kewajiban untuk terus menjaga nama baik milik keluarganya, walaupun harus melakukan segala hal dalam menyingkirkan orang yang ingin merusak nama baik sang raja dan keluarganya.

"Biarkan hal ini menjadi urusan bagi kerajaan. Tugas kalian hanyalah mendidik para murid disini agar menjadi orang orang yang berguna bagi kerajaan. Nah, sepertinya disana juga sudah selesai, jadi aku permisi dulu, Azazel-sensei." Setelah melihat kearah hologram dan melihat keadaan terakhir pertarungan antara kelompok Menma dan Naruto, Arthur pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu pergi menuju istana kerajaan untuk memberikan laporan perihal pemantauannya pada sang raja.

'kekuatan apanya? Apa gunanya kekuatan bila tak ada sesuatu yang akan dilindungi. Kekuatan tanpa keadilan hanya akan berakhir dengan _kekerasan._ Ghhhh... Tindakan mereka kali ini sangat tak bisa ditolerir. Kalau begini terus...'

'Kerajaan ini hanya akan berakhir pada era Kehancuran...' batin Azazel, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Xxxx

Kembali ke arena pertarungan yang kini telah mencapai akhirnya. 5 buah rantai kini saling mengikat dengan Naruto yang merupakan objek sasaran pada ikatan hasil jurus Menma tersebut. Tangan dan kakinya yang dirantai seakan tubuhnya kini membentuk huruf X, dan sebuah rantai yang menembus perut dari pemuda itu. Senyum kemenangan kini terukir pada wajah mereka berlima, menandakan bahwa tujuan mereka kali telah terlaksana.

"Jadi, inilah akibat yang akan kau terima atas tindakanmu beberapa waktu lalu, pecundang sialan...Tak ada tempat bagi orang lemah sepertimu dikerajaan ini. Layaknya anjing yang harus menurut akan perkataan tuannya, itulah kata kata yang cocok untukmu dan menggambarkan hidup dan tujuanmu sebagai pecundang." Menma mengatakan hal itu sambil mencengkram leher Naruto.

Wajah yang dipenuhi lebam dan luka, darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibir dan perutnya, walaupun dalam kondisi kritis, Naruto berusaha untuk tetap mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah sombong milik Menma yang kini berada dihadapannya, seakan bahwa dirinya tetap takkan mau tunduk begitu saja walaupun kondisi tubuhnya yang babak belur.

"Cuihhh"

"Khehh... Hanya segini saja kah?... Hahahahahahaha... Kalau memang hanya segini, anak manja sepertimu takkan bisa membuatku tunduk pada orang orang seperti kaiian, sialan..." Naruto mengatakan hal itu setelah meludahi wajah sombong itu. Melihat wajah kesal yang kini ada didepannya itu tentu menjadi sebuah kepuasan tersendiri baginya.

'duaggh'

"Uugghh"

Sebuah pukulan keras kini mendarat di perut Naruto, hingga menyebabkan darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun begitu, dirinya masih tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya pada wajahnya, hingga membuat kekesalan Menma padanya semakin meningkat.

"Tak ada gunanya melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan sampah sepertimu, jadi..."

Lingkaran sihir kini terbentuk ditangan kanan Menma. Kumpulan angin kini berkumpul ditangannya, hingga membentuk sebuah pisau transparan yang menyelimuti tangannya, lalu menghujamkan tangannya tepat didada milik Naruto

'crasshh'

" **Lebih baik bagi pecundang sepertimu untuk segera mati disini...** "

Tak ada lagi cahaya kehidupan dimata hitam itu, hanya ada ekspresi kosong disana. Darah terus mengalir dari dadanya pertanda jantung miliknya telah hancur. Rantai rantai yang mengikat Naruto tadi perlahan mulai menghilang, hingga menyebabkan tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu jatuh ketanah.

"Sasuke, ambil gulungan miliknya, kita harus mulai kembali bergerak untuk mencari gulungan yang lainnya untuk kelompok Arthuria, jadi..-"

"Nee, ni-san, biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Aku juga ingin memastikan kematian dari orang itu, lalu memusnahkan tubuhnya agar tak meninggalkan jejak disini."

"Baiklah, Lee Fay-chan. Kami juga akan menunggumu di-.."

"Tidak perlu, onii-chan, lebih baik kalian pergi duluan saja sebelum ada orang yang melihat kita disini, nanti aku pasti akan langsung menyusul kalian secepat mungkin setelah membereskan hal ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Namun ingat agar tetaplah waspada ya, Lee-fay.."

"Ha'i, nii-san"

Kelima orang itupun segera pergi dengan lingkaran sihir milik mereka, dan menyisakan Lee fay dan tubuh Naruto yang tak bernyawa ditempat itu.

Seakan tak memperdulikan tubuh yang terbaring itu, ia terus berjalan melewati tubuh Naruto, dan berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari tubuh itu. Menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir, sebuah serangan sihir keluar dan melesat menuju tanah yang beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang, hingga menciptakan sebuah ledakan dan kawah akibat dari serangan sihir miliknya tadi.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya bagimu untuk keluar dari sana, Pecundang-san.."

'krakk' 'kraaak

'duarr'

Seakan tak terkejut dengan _Naruto Lain_ yang barusan muncul dari dalam tanah, Lee fay terus menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Walaupun aku sudah menekan hawa keberadaan ku setipis mungkin, tampaknya kau masih bisa merasakannya ya, Pendragon-san"

Tubuh yang tadinya terbaring itu kini telah pecah dan berubah menjadi ceceran darah. Tampaknya, sebelum tertusuk oleh rantai sihir milik Menma tadi, Naruto sempat membuat sebuah chi bunshin untuk menggantikan keberadaannya. Kekuatan sekecil apapun akan sangat berguna bila dimanfaatkan secara tepat. Yah, tapi memang inilah skenario yang ia inginkan sejak tadi.

"Jadi, bisakah kita mulai sekarang, pecundang-san,? Kalau ka-..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah berubah, Fay-chan.."

'duarrrrrr'

Baru saja ingin membuka percakapan, Naruto harus dipaksa untuk menangkis sebuah serangan sihir berbentuk laser yang mengarah ke tempatnya dengan katana miliknya, hingga membuat tubuhnya harus terseret beberapa meter kebelakang.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, bajingan. Kau tidak pantas untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, karna orang terakhir yang memanggilku seperti itu, **telah lama mati...** "

Wajah yang sangat dingin, siapapun yang melihat wajah itu pasti takkan menyangka, bahwa sang putri bungsu kerajaan yang biasanya murah senyum mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sangat dingin seperti itu.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang kau inginkan, Pendragon-san. Melihat tindakanmu yang tidak langsung menyerang ku, pasti kau memiliki sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin kau ajukan padaku, bukan?" Sambil menghempaskan debu yang menempel di bajunya, Naruto memberikan pertanyaan pada sang adik yang kini ada dihadapannya, yah walaupun ia sudah tahu, pertanyaan apa yang akan ditanyakan kepadanya.

"Tak usah berbasa basi lagi, siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto-Ni-chan? Bahkan sampai memiliki nama yang sama dengannya, katakan padaku, Siapa kau sebenarnya, sialan...?" Tampaknya Lee fay tak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya pada orang ini. Membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir disampingnya, ia pun menarik sebuah pedang dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu.

"Hmm, kalau kukatakan, akulah yang membunuh kakakmu itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, gadis kecil?.."

'trannk'

Kubunuh kau, sialan.."

'grepp'

 **TBC**

Hallo saya kembali

Pertama, saya mohon maaf bila penyusunan kata sedikit kacau disini, karena author sedikit demi sedikit mencicil ff ini, jadi terkadang konsentrasi saya buyar dan kehilangan ide dalam sekejap

Tak banyak yang akan author sampaikan, tapi kalau kalian ingin bertanya seputar ff ini, silahkan pm author, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjawab pertanyaan para reader sekalian

Silahkan saran dan masukannya untuk ff ini, dan bila anda ingin mengikuti kelanjutan ff ini, silahkan tekan tombol follow dan fav yang tersedia dibawah

Semoga kita semua selalu diberi kesehatan selalu

Author Believe my sword Out


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 pertemuan dengan sang adik, Part II

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Kekuatan, sebagai pembatas antara yang lemah dan kuat. Yang lemah akan ditindas dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kejayaan, kesewenang-wenangan, tidak akan berlaku pada si lemah yang hanya akan menjadi anjing bagi tuannya. Namun ketahuilah, dari yang lemah tersebut akan muncul sebuah permata yang mampu menjadi penopang bagi kesetaraan dunia.

 **Naruto : My** ** _Destiny_**

Pair : Naruto x …

Rate : M [for save]

"Hai" (percakapan antar tokoh)

'hai' (batin sang tokoh)

 _ **"Hai" (jutsu atau pun jurus yang dikeluarkan)**_

 **"Hai" (percakapan yang dilakukan monster maupun bijuu)**

 **'Hai'(batin monster maupun bijuu)**

 **Chapter 9 start**

"Hmm, kalau kukatakan, akulah yang membunuh kakakmu itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, gadis kecil?.."

'trannk'

Kubunuh kau, sialan.."

'grepp'

Sebelum pedang milik Lee fay tepat menebas tubuhnya, Naruto pun segera menangkis pedang tersebut dengan katana miliknya, lalu menggenggam tangan mungil milik Lee fay. Pola senjutsu kini tampak disekitar area matanya serta Mangekyou Sharinggan yang menyala di kedua bola matanya

"Sudah cukup...Lee fay-chan, sudah cukup. Sekarang saatnya kau mengetahui, segala kebenaran yang terjadi hari itu. _**Mangekyou Sharinggan...**_ ** _"_**

Setelah Menatap mata milik Lee Fay dan memberikan sebuah Genjutsu yang merupakan seluruh rekap kejadian 10 tahun lalu, hanya keheningan yang melanda di tempat itu saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali menggunakan kekuatan mata miliknya itu, lalu menciptakan sebuah portal tepat disampingnya mereka berdua.

'whussh'

Dalam sekejap, seluruh pandangan Lee fay gelap, lalu perlahan, portal tadi menghisap tubuh mereka berdua dan membawa mereka menuju dimensi milik Naruto.

"Mungkin, bila tampak seperti ini, kau akan mengenaliku lagi, Fay-chan..."

Rambut yang tadinya berwarna hitam legam itu kini telah berubah menjadi pirang, warna khas yang tentu amat dikenali oleh Lee fay sejak dulu. Aroma dan kehangatan ini...

"Na-Naruto Onii-chan..."

"Ha'i, hisashiburi ne, Lee Fay-chan" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk adiknya itu.

"Hiks..Onii-chan...hiks..hiks...huaaaaaa"

Air mata yang tadinya ia tahan kini meluncur mulus membasahi pipi Lee Fay, dan detik berikutnya, hanya suara tangisan yang terdengar ditempat itu.

""""

""""

""""

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Lee Fay habiskan untuk menangis dipelukan Naruto. 10 tahun telah ia habiskan untuk berada dalam kesepian setelah mendengar kabar kematian dari Naruto. Tentu, kembali berada dalam pelukan saudara laki lakinya yang amat ia cintai ini layaknya sebuah keajaiban yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Ni-chan, jadi selama ini Nii-chan bersembunyi dan dilatih oleh sensei yang kau bilang tadi, Nii-chan?" Lee Fay yang saat ini membaringkan kepalanya diatas paha Naruto kini bertanya setelah mendengar seluruh penjelasan dari Naruto sambil menikmati elusan Naruto yang kini berada di kepala miliknya

"Ha'i, kau benar Lee Fay-chan. Maafkan Nii-chan yang telah meninggalkanmu selama ini."

"Ummmu, tidak apa Nii-chan. Malah Lee Fay sendiri sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Nii-chan seperti ini lagi."Ucap Lee Fay sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Souka, arigatou Lee Fay-chan."

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka berdua, yang kini sedang menikmati rasa nyaman yang mereka dapatkan. Angin yang berhembus pelan di Padang bunga itu, serta sebuah pohon yang menjadi tempat bernaung mereka saat ini, tentu menambah kesan nyaman dan sejuk di hati mereka berdua saat ini.

Walaupun begitu, tempat ini hanyalah merupakan sebuah dimensi yang dimiliki Naruto saat ini. Layaknya ilusi, ia dapat mengubah semua hal yang ada di dimensi itu dengan kekuatan mata miliknya.

"Nee, Onii-chan. Bolehkah Lee Fay bertanya satu hal lagi?"

"Hem, Nani?"

"Bisakah aku ikut dan tinggal bersamamu mulai saat ini, Onii-chan?" Tanya Lee Fay

Bagi Lee Fay, hanya itulah yang ia inginkan saat ini, yaitu hanya ingin selalu bersama dengan Naruto. Ia tak peduli dengan semua, semua hal yang ada di dunia ini. Baginya, hanya Narutolah yang merupakan satu satunya kebahagiaan yang bisa ia dapatkan, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Bagi Naruto, hanya sang adik lah harta satu satunya yang ia miliki saat ini. Kebahagiaan Lee Fay adalah segalanya baginya. Rasa cintanya pada sang adik bahkan melebihi rasa cintanya bahkan pada nyawanya sendiri, seperti itulah kedudukan spesial Lee Fay dihatinya.

"Gomen, Lee Fay... Tapi, bisakah kita tetap seperti biasanya mulai saat ini?"

"Ehh..."

Pernyataan dariku tadi tampak serasa menyakiti hati Lee Fay saat ini. Aku tau, bahwa diriku ini memang sangat menyayangi dirinya, bahkan lebih besar dari apapun saat ini. Tapi, bila seperti ini, segala rencana yang telah disiapkan takkan pernah selesai. Rencanaku ini tentu akan berdampak besar, serta akan menjamin seluruh masa depan Lee Fay nantinya, aku paham itu.

'seettt'

Kulihat, dia kini telah bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, lalu duduk tepat di hadapanku. Hah, manis sekali. Bila dilihat dari dekat, memang wajah adikku ini memang sangat manis. Tapi, disana, aku juga bisa melihat raut ketidakpuasan atas pernyataanku tadi.

"Apa maksudmu, Onii-chan... Maksudmu, kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, Lee Fay, aku..."

"TIDAKKAH KAU PAHAM APA YANG SELAMA INI KUALAMI, ONII-CHAN? Selama ini, aku hidup hanya untuk membalaskan dendam yang berasal dari berita kematianmu itu, Onii-chan, aku hanya hidup berdasarkan itu, hiks...kau pasti tau kan, rasa kesepian yang telah kualami selama ini...bagaimana rasanya hidup diantara semua orang yang akan menjadi target dari balas dendam ku ini? Namun..."

'grepp'

"Namun, KAU MENGATAKAN UNTUK KEMBALI KE KEHIDUPANKU TADI, ONII-CHAN?...hiks... Aku tak bisa, Onii-chan...hiks...aku tak bisa kembali ke neraka itu ... aku hanya ingin kembali bersamamu, Onii-chan...hiks..hiks"

Huhh, dia kembali menangis lagi di pelukanku. Sangat menyedihkan, melihat kondisinya saat ini membuat hatiku sangat...sangat sakit... Dapat kurasakan bahu belakangku yang kini telah basah akibat jatuhnya air mata miliknya.

"Ssstttt"

Kuambil sedikit jarak untuk kembali menatap wajah adikku itu, lalu aku meletakkan jari telunjukku tepat didepan bibirnya. Kuusap air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya itu, lalu kutautkan kedua dahi kami hingga aku bisa melihat mata birunya itu dari jarak yang teramat dekat.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Lee Fay. Semua akan baik baik saja. Yang kumaksudkan tadi ialah agar kau tetap bersikap biasa didepan orang orang itu. Aku hanya ingin agar hanya dirimu seorang lagi yang mengetahui bahwa aku masih hidup." Ucapku sambil menautkan dahi kami

"Selain itu, aku telah berjanji kepada senseiku, agar menciptakan sebuah dunia yang hanya diisi oleh kebahagiaan dan kedamaian dimasa depan. Aku ingin mengubah dunia yang saat ini telah diisi oleh kebusukan dan ketidakadilan yang ada pada setiap orang. Dunia yang hanya ada sebuah tawa kebahagiaan dan kedamaian, dunia dimana kita berdua bisa hidup dengan bahagia, itulah yang ingin aku capai mulai saat ini. Dimasa depan, kita tak perlu khawatir lagi untuk kembali berpisah seperti kemarin, tak perlu lagi merasakan kesepian dihati kita, dunia dimana kita bisa bersama setiap saat. Itulah yang ingin kucapai dimasa depan. Itulah yang ingin kucapai bersamamu. Dan inilah, dan hanya inilah yang merupakan tujuan hidupku bersamamu."

Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia telah berhenti menangis. Kuangkat kedua tangannya sejajar di depanku, lalu kutautkan seluruh hatiku dengan tangan milik Lee Fay untuk membuat hatinya tenang.

"Hanya sedikit lagi, Lee Fay. Kumohon tunggulah sebentar lagi. Masa masa itu tentu akan bisa kita gapai, bisa kita wujudkan. Percayalah padaku, apapun yang terjadi..."

'cupp'

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

Selesai mengecup keningnya, aku membawa dirinya kembali kedalam pelukanku. Bisa kurasakan, getaran yang tadinya ada di tubuhnya kini telah hilang dan kini tampaknya ia telah kembali tenang. Kini, dapat kulihat langit biru yang ada pada dimensi milikku ini, sangat indah. Setelah 10 tahun, akhirnya aku bisa melihat langit seindah ini bersamanya, berada diperlukannya, serta...merasakan kembali kehangatan ini bersamanya.

"Kau janji, Onii-chan.." ucap Lee Fay sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya padaku

'tepp'

"Janji" ucapku sambil menautkan jari kelingkingku. Kami berdua pun tersenyum lalu tertawa dibawah pohon itu. Angin kembali berhembus dan membawa kehangatan di hati kami berdua. Aroma harum bunga masuk ke indera penciuman kami menambah kesan nyaman saat ini. Yah, seumur hidupku, aku takkan melupakan hari ini.

"Jadi, apa Yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Onii-chan?"

"Hem, untuk saat ini aku akan menyelesaikan turnamen ini, lalu membungkam mulut mereka semua. Sudah saatnya bagi si pecundang ini untuk muncul ke permukaan dan menunjukkan taringnya. Setelah memena gkan turnamen ini, gerakanku dalam mencari pecahan pecahan kekuatan itu dapat lebih leluasa"

"Pecahan kekuatan?"bro Lee Fay sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ha ya ada satu kata dipikarku, Kawaii...

"Uh..uhumm. Apa kau pernah mendengar legenda tentang para _bijuu?.._ "

"Ummu, aku tau. Setauku, kesembilan biju itu telah menghilang sejak era kepemimpinan raja pertama, Hashirama. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan tujuanmu itu, Onii-chan?"

"Memang benar, para bijuu itu telah menghilang sejak kepemimpinan raja pertama. Tapi, sebenarnya pernyataan itu kurang tepat."

"Eh?"

"Setelah bertarung dengan Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama lalu menyerahkan tampuk kepemimpinan kepada adiknya, lalu melakukan pengembaraan keseluruhan dunia, itulah yang dikatakan sejarah. Namun, sejarah tak pernah mengetahui, apa sebenarnya tujuan raja pertama melakukan pengembaraan tersebut, bukan begitu, Lee Fay-chan?"

"Etto, Ummu, kurasa begitu"

"Setelah melakukan pengamatan yang amat lama, senseiku telah mengetahui dan mengatakan padaku, apa tujuan sebenarnya raja pertama hingga turun dari kekuasaannya dan melakukan pengembaraannya. Tak lain dan tak bukan ialah... Untuk menyegel dan mengamankan bijuu yang ada padanya di berbagai penjuru tempat."

"Hahhh? Benarkah begitu, Onii-chan? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin raja pertama dapan menaklukkan semua bijuu yang katanya merupakan wujud penghancur itu, onii-chan?"

Hehe, tampaknya rasa penasaran kini memenuhi pikiran adikku ini. Huh, memang sejak dulu, tingkah lucunya itu saat dilanda rasa penasaran memang tak berubah sedikitpun, ya...

'pukk'

Akupun lalu menepuk pelan pucuk Surai pirangnya itu, lalu mengusap pelan rambut panjang miliknya itu.

"Raja pertama itu memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang dapat menekan energi yang ada pada makhluk hidup. Teknik elemen kayu, Mukoton. Itulah nama teknik yang dimiliki oleh raja pertama. Dengan jurus penyegelan yang dipelajari dari istrinya, Uzumaki Mito, raja pertama lalu mengumpulkan seluruh bijuu yang ada di dunia ini setelah mendapatkan kyuubi, bijuu ekor sembilan dari tangan Madara. Dengan kekuatan para bijuu, banyak negara negara yang jatuh dan tunduk pada Britania, lalu memilih untuk bergabung kedalam kerajaan, tentu akan sama sama menguntungkan di kedua belah pihak tentunya. Itulah yang menjadi cikal bakal, banyaknya klan bangsawan dan luasnya wilayah dari Kerajaan Britania saat ini." Berhenti sejenak, aku pun kembali melanjutkan cerita yang pernah disampaikan oleh senseiku itu.

"Dengan memanfaatkan para bijuu, aku akan mengubah semua yang terjadi di dunia ini, dengan langkah pertama yang harus kulakukan ialah mengumpulkan para biju, lalu menaklukkan kerajaan ini secara perlahan. Aku akan menghancurkan sistem yang ada saat ini, lalu menciptakan kembali sistem baru yang akan membawa seluruh umat manusia kedalam kedamaian dan kebahagiaan sejati, itulah tujuanku saat ini."

"Ta-tapi, bukankah itu artinya.."

"Ya, aku akan membawa kehancuran pada kerajaan ini, lalu membangun kembali semua dari awal."

'greep'

Secara tiba tiba, Lee Fay lalu menggenggam tanganku kembali dengan erat.

"Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya, onii-chan? Mencari dan menghadapi bijuu itu satu per satu, KAU BISA TERBUNUH KAPAN SAAT, ONII-CHAN..."

ukkh, tampaknya Lee Fay telah mengidap penyakit _'brother complex'_ kah? Akhh, sial.. mendengar kata tersebut dari mulut seorang siscon sepertiku tampaknya seperti senjata makan tuan tanah, khuhhh...

"Huhh, tenanglah Imotou Yo, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Aku pun lalu menggigit sedikit ibu jariku, lalu merangkai beberapa segel untuk melakukan jurus pemanggil, lalu sedikit mengambil jarak dari Lee Fay

" _ **Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**_

'booffffttttttt'

Dari balik asap itu, kini keluar wujud kyuubi yang tampak masih berada dalam genjutsu milikku. Dapat kulihat pula, raut wajah seakan tak percaya akan apa yang dilihat oleh Lee Fay saat ini.

"Sembilan ekor, apakah...ini kyuubi, Onii-chan?"

"Ya, kau benar, Lee Fay. Inilah salah satu dari sembilan bijuu yang terpencar di dunia ini. Inilah biju yang memiliki jumlah ekor paling banyak dari yang lainnya, dan aku telah berhasil menangkap dan menyegelnya didalam tubuhku. Jadi, apakah kau masih meragukan kakakmu ini, Lee Fay-chan?"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, bahwa aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, Lee Fay? Jangan khawatir, setelah semua hal yang telah aku rencanakan ini selesai, aku akan kembali padamu, lalu pada saat itulah..."

'booffttt'

"Mari kita Songsong masa depan cerah bagi kita berdua..."

Kyuubi kini telah kembali kedalam tubuhku, hingga hanya menyisakan kami berdua ditempat ini. Sudah hampir 1 jam kami berada dimensi ini, yang berarti mungkin sudah saatnya kami keluar dari dimensi ini dan kembali keluar sana. Akan berbahaya bila kami berada disini lebih lama lagi, dan akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi orang yang akan mencari Lee Fay nantinya.

"Nah, sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk kembali, Lee Fay-chan. Ini adalah gulungan milikku. Bawalah ini bersamamu sebagai bukti agar tak ada yang mencurigai tentang pertemuan kita saat ini."

"Eh, ta-tapi..."

"Hah, aku tau apa yang ada dipikiran mu dasar ini, Lee Fay. Tapi, kita tak bisa lebih lama lagi berada disini. Selain resiko dari orang orang diluar yang akan mencarinya dan mencurigai tentang pertemuan kita ini, sisa kekuatanku sebentar lagi akan habis bila kita berada disini lebih lama lagi."

Yah, aku paham akan apa yang dirasakan oleh Lee Fay saat ini, karna saat ini, aku pun juga turut merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tapi, yang namanya pertemuan, pasti akan diakhiri dengan perpisahan. Walau hanya sementara, tapi setelah mengetahui tentang kebenaran tadi, pasti akan sulit bagi Lee Fay untuk kembali ke _Neraka_ yang ia katakan tadi.

'whussh'

Sebuah portal hitam kini muncul didepan mereka, yang merupakan hasil dari kekuatan mata miliknya itu.

"Nah, sudah saatnya kita pergi dari sini. Jangan khawatir, semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kutemukan akan, dan dimasa depan nanti, hanya akan ada kebahagiaan yang menanti kita disana"

Dan dengan itu, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan dimensi buatan itu, dan kembali ke kenyataan yang menanti mereka kedepannya.

.

..

...

Xxx

Sudah 3 hari babak penyisihan Turnamen sihir ini berlangsung, yang artinya, dihari ketiga ini para peserta harus diwajibkan untuk segera pergi ke area menara yang ada diarea selatan lokasi diadakannya ujian tahap penyisihan ini. Waktu kini hampir menunjuk pada tengah hari, dan disana kini telah tampak beberapa kelompok yang tampaknya telah mengamankan posisi mereka saat ini.

Dan sekarang, Naruto kini telah berada diantara barisan kelompok itu, sambil menunggu waktu bagi mereka semua mendengar keputusan dari panitia seleksi turnamen ini. Yah, walaupun ia tak begitu peduli dengan turnamen ini, tapi alasannya untuk mengikuti turnamen bodoh ini kini telah terpenuhi.

"Ahh, ya karna kelompok terakhir kini telah memasuki save zone ini, dengan begitu turnamen sihir babak pertama ini kami nyatakan telah berakhir..."

Riuh sorakan dari para peserta kini terdengar menggema di puncak menara itu. Walaupun rasa lelah kini menggerogoti tubuh mereka, tapi semangat yang para peserta yang berhasil lolos ini tampak masih membara. Yah, walaupun hal ini kini tak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, sih.

"Bagi ke 25 kelompok yang akan melaju ke babak selanjutnya, kami mempersilahkan bagi kalian untuk segera memasuki aula dibawah menara untuk mendapatkan briefing mengenai seleksi tahap kedua, dan bagi para peserta yang telah gugur, silahkan mengambil langkah keluar untuk kembali ke Academy dan mendapatkan perawatan. Walaupun kalian telah kalah karena tak memenuhi persyaratan dibabak ini, tapi perjuangan kalian untuk sampai Kemenara ini patut diapresiasi. Oleh karena itu, sebagai ungkapan apresiasi dari pihak Academy, silahkan mengambil hadiah yang telah disediakan di aula akademi nantinya."

Dan dengan ini, sebuah lingkaran teleportasi besar tercipta didepan aula itu, dan menteleportasikan peserta yang tersingkir dari babak ini, beserta Naruto didalamnya.

Xxxx

Setelah mengambil hadiah yang tadi dikatakan, Naruto segera bergegas untuk kembali ke apartemen miliknya. Jumlah yang ia dapatkan sebagai hadiah itu ialah sebesar 10 keping emas, yang dapat diartikan bahwa dengan uang sebanyak itu, hanya akan mencukupi kebutuhan hidup selama 3 hari di ibukota. Tak sendinya bukan? Bagi peserta yang berasal dari rakyat biasa sepertinya, tentu hal ini telah menjadi pandangan umum bagi semua orang dikerajaan ini.

Diskriminasi, kesenjangan sosial, kemiskinan, perbudakan, kelaparan... Semua hal itu telah dianggap menjadi sebuah hal biasa dikerajaan ini. Siapa kuat, dia berkuasa... Siapa yang kaya... Dia bisa memiliki segalanya. Kekuasaan dan kekayaan adalah segalanya dikerajaan ini. Tak peduli dengan rakyat kecil yang semakin menderita, semakin berada diambang Kematian, asal para bangsawan dan keroncong keroconya itu bisa makan dan bersenang senang, mereka takkan peduli pada apapun. Jadi penderitaan adalah hal yang lumrah di ibukota ini.

Dan, apa yang terlihat di jalan kota ini, hanya dengan melihat kearah wajah dari orang orang ini, ia bisa melihat semua... Semua keputusasaan itu. Para pedagang kecil, buruh, gelandangan, para budak...hanya raut wajah keputusasaan dan penderitaan yang terukir disana.

Didepan sana, ia bisa melihat para anak anak yang sedang bermain sambil berlari bersama temannya. Senyum polos itu, bahkan ditengah penderitaan ini, mereka masih bisa tersenyum sambil bermain ria disana. Tak peduli tubuhnya yang kurus, rasa lapar yang menyiksa perut, mereka masih bisa tersenyum. Namun, mereka tak mengetahui...bahwa setelah menyadari keberadaan mereka, suatu saat... Senyum anak anak itu akan perlahan memudar, ditelan oleh busuknya kota dan kerajaan ini.

Dan, apa yang akan dikatakan para bangsawan itu kala melihat hal ini?

"Mati saja kau, orang bodoh tak berguna..."

Ya, hal seperti itulah yang keluar dari mulut para bangsawan dan antek anteknya itu. Didepannya ia bisa melihat, salah satu dari antek antek bangsawan itu, bahkan dengan teganya menendang seorang nenek tua renta hanya karena masalah sepele, menyenggol antek antek bangsawan itu.

Orang orang yang mengelilingi bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa apa untuk menolong nenek tua itu. Hanya bisa melihat, dengan pandangan rasa takut dan bersalah kala melihat sang nenek yang dipukuli oleh para pengawal orang itu secara bergantian. Hanya dengan melihat hal itu, tentu akan menggambarkan betapa busuknya kota ini.

"Hei kau..."

"Hmm"

'duaggh'

Dan saat orang yang merupakan salah satu antek antek bangsawan itu hendak menoleh, sebuah bogeman mentah ia peroleh dan berasal dari tangan Naruto. Orang itu pun langsung segera tersungkur dengan darah segar yang mengalir di bibirnya, setelah menerima pukulan dari Naruto tadi. Para pengawal orang itu pun langsung mengelilingi dirinya, kala melihat tuannya mengalami hal memalukan tadi.

"Bukankah tindakanmu tadi sedikit keterlaluan, anjing anjing kerajaan?"

"Sialan, kalian berlima... Jangan diam saja, bodoh... Serang dia"

Keadaan kini semakin memanas kala Naruto melontarkan kata kata miliknya tadi, dan direspon dengan serangan sebuah tombak dari salah satu pengawal itu. Ia pun segera mengambil sebuah langkah kemanan, dan menghindari tusukan tombak itu. Tangannya yang kosong pun segera ia gunakan, dan sebuah pukulan pun tepian mendarat di perut orang itu. Entah karena kuatnya pukulan itu, atau karna lemahnya orang itu, prajurit pengawal itu kini telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dan... Tak butuh lama bagi Naruto, untuk menjatuhkan kemmpat orang lainnya dan kini hanya menyisakan orang yang dianggap tuan oleh para pengawal tadi.

"Oi oi, hebat juga pemuda itu."

"Ya kau benar, mereka berlima itu prajurit kerajaan lho, dan dengan mudahnya ia menjatuhkan mereka berlima"

"Oi, lambang dibaginya itu... Bukankah itu lambang dari magical Academy?.."

"Ya, tapi dia hanya knight tanpa emblem...bukankah itu adalah peringkat terlemah di akademi itu?"

"Tapi...bahkan orang dengan peringkat paling lemah sepertinya, bahkan bisa mengalahkan lima prajurit kerajaan sekaligus, Akademi itu memang yang terbaik ya?.."

"Ya, kau benar"

Naruto tak menghiraukan bisikan bisikan orang yang mengelilinginya saat ini. Ia pun menoleh ke arah orang yang ia pukul pertama tadi, dan tatapan takut yang ia peroleh. Perlahan ia mendekati orang itu yang perlahan mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ka-kau... Sebuah kesalahan bagimu karna telah berurusan dengan orang sepertiku sialan. Akan kupastikan bahwa kau-"

'buaggh'

Sebuah tendangan kini mendarat diwajah orang itu. Ocehan ocean tak berguna itu, Naruto bahkan sudah muak mendengar semua ocehan itu. Seekor anjing hanya bisa menggonggong karna tau bahwa dirinya dihadapkan dengan seekor macan. Dan dengan bodohnya... Anjing itu kini hendak menyerang macan itu dengan sihir rendahan seperti didepannya ini.

"Khehh...akan kubakar kau sialan"

'whuss'

Sebuah bola api kini melesat dari orang itu dan kini menuju Naruto. Senyum kemenangan kini tampak diwajahnya itu, ketika melihat Naruto yang hanya diam ditempatnya.

"Hah..."

'trankkk' 'whush'

Mengambil katana yang tersaring dipunggungnya, bola api itu langsung terbelah dua dan menghilang karna berbenturan dengan katana miliknya. Ia pun mendekati orang itu, dan...

'crasshh'

"Aaaggggggh...tanganku..."

Dan memotong tangan kirinya.

"Kurasa hal ini masihlah belum cukup atas apa yang telah kau perbuat selama ini, bodoh... Ingatlah ini... Bila aku melihatmu melakukan hal tadi lagi..maka saat itu juga..."

Naruto kemudian menempelkan katananya pada leher orang itu

 **"Lehermu akan bernasib sama dengan tangan kirinya itu, sialan..."**

Orang itu pun segera meninggalkan Naruto dengan lari terbirit-birit, yah persis seperti anjing yang kalah lalu lari dari musuhnya. Naruto tak menghiraukan hal itu, ia pun segera berjalan mendekati nenek tua yang terkapar tadi, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ramuan sihir dari kantungnya yang ia dapat dari akademi tadi, lalu meneteskan ramuan itu kemulut nenek tadi. Cahaya kehidupan segera menyala ditubuh nenek itu, dan dengan segera...semua luka yang tadinya ada ditubuh nenek itu kini hilang sepenuhnya. Ia pun segera membantu nenek itu untuk berdiri.

"Ahh, terima kasih banyak nak. Kalau saja tak ada kamu, mungkin nenek tadi sudah mati karena orang orang itu." Sambil menangis, nenek itu menunduk kepada Naruto untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasih padanya

"Ahh, tidak masah nek. Lain kali, hati hati bila berjalan ya nek. Dikota ini, banyak sekali anjing anjing seperti tadi yang akan menyakiti nenek bila berbuat kesalahan seperti tadi"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan nenek itu.

Rombongan orang orang tadi kini segera bubar kala melihat Naruto yang telah meninggalkan lokasi itu. Dan, ditempat itu, kini hanya meninggalkan seorang gadis, yang memiliki aura biru panjang yang kini hanya menatap arah Naruto berjalan tadi.

"Hoo, pemuda yang menarik"

Dan detik berikutnya, gadis itu menghilang.. diikuti oleh percikan percikan es yang mengikuti kepergian gadis itu.

Xxxx

"Tadaima..."

Hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya kala Naruto membuka pintu rumah itu. Tak ada siapapun dirumah itu, yah ia tau itu. Di sore hari ini, Kouko pasti masih berada di tempat ia bekerja yang ia katakan kemarin. Hah, entah apa yang merasukinya...hingga ia memperbolehkan gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Yah, tapi...melihat ruangan yang bersih dan tertata seperti ini, tampaknya ada sedikit manfaat baginya membawa gadis itu ya...

"Hah...secangkir kopi mungkin terasa nikmat sore ini."

Meletakkan katana miliknya disofa ruangan itu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur, lalu mengambil gelas dan menyeduhkan minuman yang ia bilang tadi.

"Hoo, sepertinya apartemenmu ini cukup bagus, Onii-chan"

'pfuuurrrtttt'

"Ohok..ohkkk..gehhh...LEE FAY?"

"Ha'i, watashi wa Lee Fay desuu"

Gah, apa apaan ini? Kenapa Lee Fay bisa ada disini... Gahh, bukannya tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa... Bahwa...hemm

 _"Gomen, Lee Fay... Tapi, bisakah kita tetap seperti biasanya mulai saat ini?"_

ahh, jangan bilang...

"Nee Lee Fay..."

"Ha'i Onii-chan"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu agar tak menemui ku untuk sementara ini..."

"Hemm, entahlah Onii-chan..."

"Entahlah?"

"Yah, yang kutahu hanya Onii-chan menyuruhku untuk bersikap seperti biasa bukan? Disana...bukankan tak ada kata kata yang melarang ku untuk menemui Onii-chan, ataupun melarang ku untuk mengikuti dan memata-matai mu agar aku bisa menemukan rumahmu...bukan begitu, Onii-chan?"

Hahhh, dasar otak dungu... Gahh, entah apa yang ada didalam otak bodohku ini?hah...otak bodoh ini hanya berisi 99 panas, dan hanya 1. Hahhh...

"Etto, yang pasti untuk saat ini..."

'grepp'

"Hiii..."

"Aku bisa bersamamu, Onii...Chan

Xxxx

"Hah, jadi setidaknya berikan alasan padaku...mengapa kau menemuiku sekarang, Lee-Fay?" Sambil mengisi gelas didepan Lee Fay dengan kopi, Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan tadi pada Lee Fay. Yah, mengingat sifat yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini, maka jawabannya..

"Ahh, tentu saja...Lee Fay hanya ingin menemui Onii-chan tersayangku ini" ucap Lee Fay tersenyum

'kawai'

Ah, sial...apa yang kupikirkan. Ingat Naruto, dia itu ADIKMU. Ehh, kumohon gas panas sial, jangan keluar dulu ya...

" . hah, sudah kuduga itu jawabanmu, Lee Fay..."

Mengambil cangkir didepannya, Naruto pun segera menyesap minuman hitam itu.

"Huahh... Minum kopi di jam jam seperti ini, memang nikmat...bukan begitu, Lee Fay."

"Huahh, kau benar Onii-chan. Tapi, mungkin akan lengkap bila tersedia sebuah kue didepan kita saat ini, bukan begitu, Onii-chan?"

Gadis ini...ujung ujungnya, ia mengungkit kecintaannya pada makanan manis itu.

"Uhuk... Yah kau benar Lee Fay, tapi.. bukankah seharusnya kau membawanya tadi sebelum kau datang kemari, bukan begitu Lee Fay?"

"Ara... Bukankah seharusnya tuan rumah lagi yang menjamu tamunya ketika sedang berkunjung, bukan begitu...Onii...Chan?"

 _checkmate.._. itulah kata yang tepat untuk Naruto saat ini.

"Hah, Baiklah akan kuambil"

'greep'

"Ehh"

Saat tepat berjalan disampingnya, Lee Fay segera menarik tangan naruto, hingga menyebabkan tubuh pemuda itu kini jatuh ke pelukan Lee Fay saat ini

"Tidak perlu, Onii-chan. Yang kuinginkan hanya ingin bersama Onii-chan untuk saat ini saja."

Hah, adiknya ini...selalu saja seperti ini. Ia pasti tak igin menyia-nyiakan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk bermanja-manja dipelukan Onii-channya ini. Yah, bukan berarti ia tak suka sih... Ia sangat suka..bahkan sangat merindukan saat saat seperti ini, bersama dengan adiknya ini.

"Hah, kau ini...bukankah kau ini terlalu manja, Lee-Fay?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus Surai pirang itu.

"Umm, tapi biarlah... Aku hanya bersikap seperti ini hanya pada Onii-chan aja kok..."

Huh, adiknya ini, entah kenapa sejak dulu selalu menggemaskan seperti ini. Ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti untuk mencubit pipi manis adiknya ini. Yah, entah apapun itu... Tapi-

"Ahh...Tadaima..."

"Ah, okaeri..."

"Ehh"

Dan, entah kenapa Lee Fay lah yang menyambut salam itu.

"Ehh..."

"Ehh..."

"Hah.."

Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam, lain halnya dengan Naruto yang hanya bisa menghela nafas miliknya. Kejadian selanjutnya, ia tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini

 **"Nee, NARUTO-KUN? Siapa gadis kecil ini? Apa sekarang kau telah berubah menjadi Lolicon, NARUTO-KUN.."**

"Eh, itu..."

 **"Nee, ONII-CHAN? Siapa Tante didepanku ini? Apa sekarang kau telah berubah menjadi seorang gigolo, ONII-CHAN?"**

"hoi hoi, dari mana kau belajar kalimat itu.."

'twitchh'

" **Tante?"**

'twittch'

 **"Gadis Kecil?"**

Dan, entah sejak kapan latar kini berubah layaknya Padang gurun, dimana kedua gadis ini kini saling berhadapan seperti koboi, dengan Naruto yang kini berada ditengah.

'grrrrrrrr/grrrrrrrrr'

 **"Maju kau sini, wanita tuaaaa, hyaahhhh"**

 **"Kemari kau, anak kecilll, horaaaaaa..."**

dan detik berikutnya, terciptalah sebuah Medan perang yang mengakibatkan lemparan sendok, gelas, bahkan sofa sekalipun yang melayang kesana kemari...

.

..

...

"Ahh, kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Ternyata dia adikmu... Hum Ummu...aku paham" Ucap Kouko sambil memeluk Lee Fay. Entah kenapa suasana tadi kini berubah sekejap menjadi tenang seperti ini, walaupun latar sofa terbalik dan perkakas rumah yang berserakan tampaknya tak cocok dengan suasana ini.

"Huahh, mouu bisakah kau berhenti memelukku. Dan lagipula siapa gadis ini, Onii-chan? Kenapa dia bisa tinggal denganmu?" Ucap Lee Fay sambil berusaha untuk menjauhkan tubuh Kouko darinya.

" Yah, aku-"

"Ahh, perkenalkan aku Kouko, Kaga Kouko. Tunangannya Naruto-kun, ehe..."

'tukk'

"Ittai"

"Jangan mengatakan hal sembarangan" ucap Naruto setelah memukul pelan kepala Kouko.

"Yah, itulah namanya. Aku menyelamatkannya dari beberapa perampok pada saat misiku beberapa Minggu yang lalu. Dan entah kenapa dia memutuskan untuk ikut denganku dan mengangkatmu untuk menjadi guru baginya dan melatihnya sedikit ilmu pedang padanya. Yah, untuk sementara ini... Ia akan tinggal bersamaku sampai ia memiliki uang sendiri untuk hidup di kota ini." Jelas Naruto.

"Yah, tapi aku sedikit tak asing dengan wajahmu ini. Etto, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu deh...etto..."

"Ehh/kau pernah berjumpa denganku?"

"Ahh, ya aku ingat. Lee-Fay Ojou-chan. Apa kau putri kerajaan ini? Wajahmu dan rambutmu ini, persis sekali dengan gambar putri yang ada dipusat kota itu"

'ahh, shimatta'

Sepertinya Naruto menginjak ranjau yang sangat besar disini. Tentu, orang orang pasti akan merasa curiga, mengapa seorang putri, bahkan hingga dipanggil sebagai adik, berada di rumah kecil ini... Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Kouko saat ini.

"Ahh, apa jangan jangan Naruto-kun ini..."

'Glek'

Naruto hanya bisa berkeringat dingin kala mendapatkan pandangan curiga dari Kouko pada jarak sedekat ini.

"Ahh, tidak. Namaku adalah Marcia. Alasan mengapa rambutku pirang seperti ini, karna sejak dulu aku sangat mengagumi tuan putri, maka aku merubah warna rambutku seperti ini." Jawab Lee Fay

Heh, apa dia kira...Kouko bisa percaya semudah ini? Kalau cara ini tak berhasil, mungkin aku harus membunuhnya...ya sekarang juga, aku akan mem-

"Ahh, souka...Marcia-chan kah? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"A-ahh ha'i senang berkenalan denganmu, Kouko-san"

'baka/hah untung dia tak sadar'

Dalam hati, Naruto merasa sedikit bersyukur karena Kouko tidak menyadari hal ini. Jujur saja, hatinya sedikit berat bila harus membunuh gadis sebaik dirinya ini. Ia tahu, bagaimana baiknya gadis ini. Bahkan, setelah mengalami semua hal itu, setelah melihat kedua orang tuanya yang dibunuh oleh tentara sewaan kerajaan ini, ia sama sekali tak menyimpan dendam pada kerajaan ini sedikitpun. Ia berhasil... Ia telah berhasil melewati kegelapan itu, melewati masa masa sulit itu dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Karna itulah, ia tau bagaimana kebaikan hati gadis ini.

"Yosh... Kalau begitu, aku akan memasak untuk makan malam kita malam ini. Kebetulan aku membeli daging dan bahan bahan lainnya untuk merayakan kepulangan Naruto-kun hari ini. Jadi, malam ini kita akan berpesta sepuasnya...ho ho ho..."ucap Kouko sambil melangkah ke dapur

"o-onii-chan, jangan bilang..."

"Ya kau benar Lee Fay..."

'dia benar benar tak menyadarinya/ dia benar benar tak menyadarinya'

Xxxx

"Yahh, masakannya memang sungguh enak, Kouko-san. Kalau ada waktu, maukah kau mengajariku cara memasak seperti ini, Kouko-san?"

"Tentu saja... Chef Kouko ini akan menurunkan semua jurus memasak yang kutahu padamu, Lee Fay-chan...ho ho ho..."

"Ha'i...arigatou Kouko-san"

Huh, tampaknya mereka kini cukup akrab ya? Dalam waktu sesingkat ini, Lee Fay bahkan bisa akrab dengan Kouko setelah selesai memakan masakan miliknya. Ya, harus dia akui...kemampuan memasak Kouko memasang diatas rata rata sih. Mungkin karena itu ia bisa diterima di sebuah restoran pusat kota yang pelanggannya itu kebanyakan para bangsawan disana.

"Berhubung karna besok adalah turnamen babak kedua dan final dari turnamen sihir, aku akan ikut menyaksikan pertandingan itu ke stasiun pertarungan di pusat kota. Bagaimana denganmu Kouko, Lee Fay? Apa kalian juga akan melihat pertandingan itu?"

"Yah, berhubung besok aku kebagian jatah libur, maka aku pasti akan menonton pertandingan itu, Naruto-kun. Aku juga telah memesan tiket masuk tadi. Tapi maf maaf ya, Naruto-kun. Aku tak sempat membelikannya untukmu karna karna kupikir kau kurang tertarik dengan acara acara seperti itu" Ucap Kouko

"Ahh, kalau soal itu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku juga telah memesan tiket itu tadi, jadi kurasa tak ada masalah. Bagaimana denganmu Lee Fay?"

"Yah, mungkin aku akan berada di Tribun ViP bersama mereka disana. Ehemm... Para temanku yang merupakan bangsawan itu mengundangku untuk menonton bersamanya, jadi kurasa aku akan ikut menonton bersama mereka , Onii-chan."ucap Lee Fay, walau hampir keceplosan saat kata mereka tadi.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi..." Naruto menjeda sejenak.

"Tapi/tapi?"

"Ah, entah apa atau mungkin hanya firasatku saja, tapi...aku merasa bahwa sebuah hal besar akan terjadi besok. Kuharap, kalian terus berhati hati selama berada disana...Kouko, Lee Fay. Kalau saja terjadi sesuatu nantinya, kuharap kalian terus membawa Kunai ini bersama kalian" ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan dua buah kunai pada mereka.

"Kunai, tapi untuk apa kunai ini, Onii-chan/Naruto-kun?"

"Yah, kalian pasti akan mengetahui fungsi kunai itu, yang pasti... Bawa benda itu agar terus bersama kalian berdua" Tegas Naruto.

"Baik Onii-chan/Naruto-kun"

"Yah, hari keliatannya sudah semakin larut, lebih baik kau segera kembali ke asramamu, Lee Fay" ucap Naruto. Lee Fay yang mendengarnya tentu paham maksud perkataan Naruto, yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang kembali ke mansion kerajaan.

"Ehh, bukankah Lee Fay akan tinggal bersama kita?"

"Ahh, tidak. Sudah menjadi peraturan akademi bahwa seluruh peserta didik wanita diwajibkan untuk tinggal di asrama akademi. Jadi, Lee Fay tak bisa tinggal disini, Kouko-san"

"Onii-chan benar, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir Kouko-san. Walaupun tak setiap hari, tapi aku akan menyisihkan waktu sesering mungkin untuk mengunjungi kalian berdua"

'sringg'

Sebuah lingkaran sihir kini tercipta dibawah kaki Lee Fay, dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang menerangi tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Onii-chan, Kouko-san... Jaga diri kalian ya?"

"Ya, datang lagi ya, Lee Fay/hmm"

Dan cahaya itu kemudian menelan tubuh Lee Fay, dan menghilang seketika menyisakan mereka berdua di teras apartemen itu.

'entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, tapi firasatku...tidak perasaan ini...sebuah kejadian besar akan terjadi besok.' batin Naruto

 _skip time_

Stadion yang cukup besar yang merupakan tempat berlangsungnya final turnamen sihir kini telah dipenuhi oleh orang orang, baik yang berasal dari dalam maupun luar ibukota kerajaan. Saat ini hanya tersisa 10 kelompok, yang kemudian akan saling bertarung, baik kawan ataupun lawan, untuk merebutkan posisi teratas turnamen ini. Tak ada lagi kerjasama tim seperti pada babak pertama dan kedua. Dibabak final ini, yang ada hanyalah pertandingan individual, Satu lawan satu.

Dan ditribun selatan, kini kita bisa melihat Naruto yang duduk diantara orang orang yang terus bersorak tanpa henti, menjagokan jagoan mereka masing masing. Ada yang sambil memegang tiket taruhan, memegang makanan, ataupun memegang anak anaknya. Semua berkumpul dan bersorak sekeras mungkin

Tapi, bukan hal itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Entah kenapa, chakra yang ada didalam tubuhnya ini... Sedikit bergejolak. Entah apa penyebabnya, yang pasti ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk kini ada didepannya.

Hiruk pikuk dan sorakan para penonton semakin riuh kala para peserta terakhir, yang terdiri dari 30 orang itu, kini telah memasuki arena pertarungan. Merekalah yang terpilih, akademisi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat di akademi ibukota ini. 30 orang inilah yang akan bersaing, untuk mendapatkan peringkat teratas, sekaligus kehormatan bagi mereka.

"When, baiklah...seluruh peserta kini telah berkumpul di arena ini. Dengan ini, kami para panitia menyatakan pertarungan babak final kini dimulai..."

"Huoooooooohhhhhhhhhh"

"Ehmm, dibabak final ini, setiap nama peserta yang tercantum di hologram sihir ini akan saling bertarung hingga salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengaku kalah. Setiap wasit memiliki kewajiban untuk menghentikan pertarungan bila salah satu menyerah kalah. Segala macam bentuk Teknik sihir diperbolehkan, karna para peserta tak perlu khawatir dengan kerusakan dan luka akibat pertarungan, karna tim medis dan tim kekkai kini telah bekerja optimal untuk mengatasi semua masalah ini. Begitu juga dengan segala jenis senjata yang akan digunakan, para peserta bebas menggunakan semua jenis senjata yang dimilikinya. Apakah ada pertanyaan dari para peserta?" Ucap seseorang yang tampaknya merupakan wasit pada pertandingan kali ini.

"Baiklah, dengan ini pertandingan pertama akan dimulai"

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **"SUMMON MAGIC...:"**

'DUARRRRRRR'

Sebuah ledakan mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di stadion itu. Ledakan itu tampaknya berasal tak jauh dari stadion itu. Tapi, yang paling mengejutkan dan membuat semua orang yang ada di stadion itu terdiam adalah...eksistensi yang keluar dari ledakan itu

.

..

...

" **MENGAMUKLAH...KYUUBI...** /KYUUBI..."

 **TBC**

NO COMMENT UNTUK CHAPTER INI, tapi saya ingin bertanya kepada reader dan semua...

apakah fic ini masih layak untuk diteruskan?

Apakah feel dan semuanya bisa kalian dapat, reader-san?

Kalian bisa menulis pendapat kalian dikolom komentar/ review.

Maaf bila sedikit lama update, tapi apa boleh buat...di real life, saya juga sedang berjuang mengatasi segala kesibukan yang ada jadi...mohon pengertiannya.

Saran dan dukungan akan terus saya nanti dari kalian semua,reader-san. Bila ada yg ingin bertanya, silahkan pm author.

{Minggu, 7 April 2019}

Author Believe my Sword out...

 _Next arc: serangan Kyuubi..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Serangan Kyuubi : Tahan & Serang!

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

Summary : Kekuatan, sebagai pembatas antara yang lemah dan kuat. Yang lemah akan ditindas dan yang kuat akan berkuasa. Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kejayaan, kesewenang-wenangan, tidak akan berlaku pada si lemah yang hanya akan menjadi anjing bagi tuannya. Namun ketahuilah, dari yang lemah tersebut akan muncul sebuah permata yang mampu menjadi penopang bagi kesetaraan dunia.

 **Naruto : My** ** _Destiny_**

Pair : Naruto x …

Rate : M [for save]

"Hai" (percakapan antar tokoh)

'hai' (batin sang tokoh)

 _ **"Hai" (jutsu atau pun jurus yang dikeluarkan)**_

 **"Hai" (percakapan yang dilakukan monster maupun bijuu)**

 **'Hai'(batin monster maupun bijuu)**

 **Chapter 10** start

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini..."

Naruto yang saat ini tengah berada dalam kerumunan orang orang yang panik itu mencoba untuk keluar, dan mengambil posisi ke puncak Arena stadion tersebut. Setelah ia sampai dipuncak, dari tempat itu ia bisa melihat jelas, tak jauh dari lokasi stadion itu, Ia bisa melihat Kyuubi yang sedang memporak-porandakan bangunan bangunan tepat dipusat ibukota ini

"Sial, bagaimana bisa ada 2 kyuubi didunia ini" Naruto tak habis pikir, informasi yang ia dapatkan dari senseinya ini, apakah ada kesalahan dalam informasi ini? Cih... Hal ini pasti akan mempengaruhi rencana yang akan dilakukan untuk kedepannya.

"Apa ini, Kabut?"

Tiba tiba, seluruh area stadion ini perlahan diselimuti kabut secara perlahan. Naruto langsung mengaktifkan sharinggan miliknya untuk memantau darimana asal kabut ini, dan...

"Sial...Lee Fay... _ **Kage Bunshin No jutsu**_ "

Dua buah bunshin kini tercipta disampingnya Naruto, dimana masing masing bunshin itu kini memakai jubah hitam dan topeng gagak dan rubah.

"Kalian berdua, pergi dan jemput Kouko dan Lee Fay keluar dari sini. Kabut ini... Ini pasti Teknik dari sacred gear **Dimension Lost**. Temui aku diluar ibukota segera"

"Ha'i boss"

Kedua bunshin itu kini menghilang menjemput kedua target mereka, dan disusul Naruto yang menghilang dengan teleportasi miliknya.

 _with bunshin Naruto to Lee Fay_

saat ini, bunshin Naruto yang memakai topeng rubah itu kini berada di belakang pintu podium ViP, dimana dari situ, ia bisa melihat para bangsawan, petinggi Academy, serta keluarga kerajaan dan Raja yang berada disana. Tapi, yang mengejutkan ialah, ruangan ini...terasa seperti ada tekanan yang memaksa energi sihir milik mereka menurun drastis, sehingga mereka tak mampu berbuat banyak dan terikat oleh rantai ditubuh mereka. Mereka semua tampak berada dalam ilusi sesaat yang diciptakan oleh... Beberapa orang berjubah hitam yang ada didepan podium ini

Sharinggan miliknya masih menyala dibalik topeng itu, terus memantau 4 orang yang tampaknya merupakan aktor dibalik serangan ini. Ia bisa melihat, 4 orang yang tampaknya terdiri dari 3 laki laki dan 1 perempuan ada disana, dengan menggunakan jubah hitam serta Topeng diwajah mereka.

 **"sepertinya yang disini telah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Tapi ilusi ini takkan bertahan lama. *****, segera pindahkan mereka dengan Dimension lost milikmu. Akan berbahaya bila Mereka semua telah sadar sebelum kita memindahkan mereka. ********, hubungi dia. Katakan padanya bahwa semua lancar tanpa hambatan. Tugas kita dari organisasi hanya menahan orang orang ini untuk sementara. Sisanya terserah padanya"** Ucap orang bertopeng polos yang tampak merupakan pimpinan kelompok ini.

"Kheh, tinggal 3 orang lagi, kah. Baiklah... Kalau begitu, akan mulai" ucap Naruto

'sett'

Mengambil 3 buah kunai dari sakunya, Naruto lalu melemparkan ketiga kunai itu kearah 3 orang itu, namun bisa ditangkis dengan mudah oleh orang bertopeng polos itu dengan tombak digenggamannya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, penyusup. Baiklah, aku yang-"

'sringg'

Belum sempat orang itu menyelesaikan kata katanya, Naruto kini telah berada didepan orang itu, tepatnya pada kunai yang ia tangkis tadi

 _'_ 'trankkk'

Hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari kepala orang itu, salah satu temannya tampak melindungi pimpinannya itu dengan sebuah pedang yang menangkis jurus petir milik Naruto tadi.

'Tombak itu..' batin Naruto kala melihat sebuah tombak yang dipegang oleh orang yang ia incar tadi

'sringg'

'tap'

Naruto yang gagal melesatkan jurus miliknya tadi, langsung berteleportasi ketempat Lee Fay terbaring, lalu membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

 **"Ah, kerja bagus..*****. Tak kusangka dia memiliki jurus teleportasi yang sama dengan raja itu. Tapi, ini tak masalah. *****, apa masih lama lagi?"**

 **"Sudah selesai, Leader. _Dimension Lost"_**

Kabut tipis itu kini semakin tebal, dan langsung membawa orang orang yang ada disitu menghilang dan diteleportasikan ke dimensi lain.

 **"Baik, Kerja bagus *****. Tugas kita tlah selesai. Kita pergi dari sini"**

'sring'

Sebuah lingkaran sihir kini tercipta di kaki mereka, lalu membawa mereka pergi dari ruangan ini.

Xxxx

'sring'

'sring'

Dua buah kilat teleportasi kini tercipta di depan Naruto yang satu ini telah berada di hutan luar ibukota, yang mengeluarkan kedua bunshin serta target penjemputan mereka, Lee Fay yang terkenal ilusi.

"Aku kembali, boss" Ucap bunshin itu dengan Lee Fay yang ada di gendongannya.

"Kerja bagus. Jadi, apa yang terjadi disana." Tanya Naruto yang kini sedang duduk dengan posisi bersila sambil mengumpulkan energi alam disekitarnya.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi invasi di kota saat ini, boss. Saat menyelamatkan Lee Fay, aku sempat berhadapan dengan 4 orang, dimana salah satunya memiliki Sacred Gear ' _True Longinus'_ ditangannya. Kemungkinan _mereka_ lah dalang dibalik invasi ini. Kyuubi yang mengamuk di tengah kota kini sedang ditahan oleh pasukan Anbu dan tentara kerajaan, serta di perjalanan tadi, aku juga sempat melihat ratusan, tidak... Ribuan Undead yang kini mulai masuk dan menyerang ibukota saat ini" Jawab Bunshin itu.

'sringgg'

"Boss, aku kembali" dihadapan Naruto, kini muncul lagi bunshin lain yang membawa Kouko bersamanya.

"E-ehh, Naruto-kun... Kenapa aku bisa ada disini, da-dan...Hime-sama, kenapa Hime-sama bisa a.d.a..."Tak sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya, Kouko kini telah terjebak dalam genjutsu Naruto yang kini telah berdiri, dengan pola senjutsu dan Mangekyou Sharinggan yang kini menyala dimatanya. Ia pun lalu berjalan kearah Lee Fay, lalu melepaskan ilusi yang mengikat adiknya itu.

" _Ka'i_ "

Perlahan, Lee Fay yang baru saja lepas dari sihir ilusi kini mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya, lalu ia bisa melihat Naruto yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"O-onii-chan"

"Kau sudah sadar, Lee Fay."

"Ya, begitulah Onii-san... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi, Onii-chan... Walaupun samar, tapi tadi aku sempat melihat bayangan Kyuubi yang muncul tiba tiba didekat stadion." Ucap Lee Fay yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Invasi, aku tak tau bagaimana detailnya...tapi tampaknya telah terjadi invasi yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok orang di ibukota sekarang. Para petinggi dan bangsawan, serta jendral dan beberapa komandan pasukan kerajaan tampaknya telah diasingkan dan ditahan di dimensi buatan oleh sebuah Sacred Gear oleh kelompok itu. Tapi, mungkin hal itu takkan bertahan lama. Yang jadi masalah sekarang ialah Monster itu. Dengan menghilangnya para petinggi kerajaan itu, Kyuubi sekarang menjadi leluasa dan menyerang pemukiman penduduk sekarang. Para Anbu dan pasukan kerajaan itu tak mungkin bisa menahan Kyuubi, dan butuh waktu bagi pasukan dan petinggi yang sedang ada diluar ibukota untuk kembali dan mengatasi Kyuubi." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi, bukankah Kyuubi sekarang ada dan tersegel ditubuhnya, Onii-san? Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ada 2 Kyuubi didunia ini?" Tanya Lee Fay.

"Yah, aku pun tak tau kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Oleh sebab itu, aku akan pergi kesana. Mungkin setelah menghadapi Kyuubi, aku bisa menemukan... Siapa orang yang ada dibalik semua ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga-"

"TIDAK!"

Lee Fay yang hendak mengatakan pendapatnya harus terdiam kala Naruto memotong kata katanya dengan tegas.

"Aku tak peduli, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap ikut denganmu-.."

"Sudah cukup!"

'sringgg'

"Ni-Nii-san.."

'bruukk'

Seketika itu juga, pandangan Lee Fay pun mulai mengabur perlahan tubuhnya mulai ambruk akibat genjutsu milik Naruto tersebut. Namun, sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Lee Fay sempat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Gomen, Lee Fay... Aku hanya tak ingin berada dalam situasi yang berbahaya ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menahan beban tubuh Lee Fay yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kalian berdua, bawa mereka berdua ke tempat yang aman."

"Baik bos.." ucap kedua Bunshun itu lalu menghilang bersama kedua tubuh gadis itu.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal memanggil mereka"

'stap'

Naruto kemudian menancapkan sebuah kunai tepat didepannya. Seketika itu juga, muncul beberapa orang beserta salah satu Bunshun miliknya tepat dimana ia menancapkan kunai miliknya tadi.

"A-apa? Bagaimana kita bisa berada disini? Aku bahkan tak melihat satupun lingkaran sihir yang menteleportasikan kita." Ucap salah satu laki laki yang ada dikelompokkan itu.

"Sepertinya kunai itulah media yang menteleport kita semua kemari. Dulu, aku juga pernah melihat kritis yang sama seperti itu, jurus yang kini hanya bisa dikuasai oleh raja itu."ucap perempuan berambut biru dari kelompok itu.

"Itu adalah salah satu teknik teleportasi instan milik bos, Hiraisin, yang akan memungkinkan penggunanya dapat memindahkan dirinya, benda, ataupun orang lain menuju media yang telah ditandai, seperti kunai ini yang telah ditandai oleh aksara fuin Hiraisin" ucap bunshin Naruto yang bersama mereka itu.

'bahkan sampai menguasai teknik dengan tingkat kerumitan seperti itu, sebenarnya siapa dia ini?' batin perempuan berambut biru itu.

"Cukup basa basinya, kalian pasti sudah mendengar dari bunshin tentang keadaannya kan?" Ucap Naruto pada mereka.

"Ya, tapi apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kalau kau ingin menyuruh kami untuk menahan Kyuubi, maka aku dengan tegas akan menolaknya. Dengan tingkat kekuatan kami sekarang, melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya akan terlihat seperti bunuh diri bagi kami." Ucap perempuan berambut biru yang merupakan ketua kelompok itu.

"Tidak, kalian hanya perlu mengungsikan rakyat yang terjebak terjebak di ibukota. Sebentar lagi, ibukota akan menjadi Medan perang antara pasukan invasi dan pasukan kerajaan. Saat ini, para petinggi serta komandan perang kerajaan sedang ditahan dimensi lain oleh sebuah artefak sihir dari sebuah kelompok yang berada dibalik invasi ini. Akan butuh waktu bagi merrka untuk keluar dari sana. Sementara itu ,saat ini sebagian besar pasukan kerajaan dibawah komando Esdeath dan Arthur sekarang sedang berada diluar wilayah kerajaan. Pasukan yang tersisa di Kerajaan saat ini hanyalah Para Anbu elit dan beberapa batalion pasukan yang tentunya akan kesulitan untuk menahan Kyuubi saat ini." Jeda Naruto.

"Jadi, tugas kami hanyalah mengungsikan penduduk dari wilayah amukan Kyuubi dan membawa mereka ketempat yang aman, bukan begitu Naruto-san?"

"Ya, mungkin akan terjadi kontak antara kelompok mu dengan pasukan yang dipanggil pihak musuh di sana, oleh karena itu aku ingin kalian melindungi rakyat dan mengamankan mereka. Para anggota bangsawan sialan itu tentunya hanya akan mementingkan diri mereka sendiri tanpa peduli dengan rakyat yang tentunya telah banyak berjatuhan disana, apa kalian paham?"

"Ya, kami paham. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-san? Apa kau hanya akan diam atau ikut bersama kami?"

"Tidak. Aku sendiri akan menahan Kyuubi disana."

"A-apa?..."

Ucapan Naruto tadi tentunya sangat mengejutkan mereka. Mereka tau bahwa pria ini kuat, sangat kuat malahan. Tapi menahan Kyuubi seorang diri, apakah itu bukanlah terlalu berlebihan?

"Menahan Kyuubi seorang diri, bukankah kau terlalu gegabah, Naruto-san?bahkan bagi satu komando batalion pasti hanya merupakan misi bunuh diri, apa-apa..."

"Cukup lakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi dan biarkan aku melakukan urusanku sendiri."ucap Naruto memotong perkataan perempuan itu.

"Kyuubi yang mengamuk saat ini sepertinya berada dibawah kendali seseorang. Mungkin saat bertarung dengan Kyuubi, aku bisa menemukan posisi orang yang mengendalikan bijuu tersebut, hal itulah yang lebih penting. Saat ini, yang bisa melakukan penyegelan pada Kyuubi hanyalah dari klan Uzumaki, yang merupakan spesialis penyegelan. Satu satunya Uzumaki yang berada di Ibukota hanyalah Kushina Uzumaki, yang saat ini juga ditahan oleh artefak sihir itu. Kalian tentunya masih ingat pada legenda pertandingan antara Madara Uchiha dengan Hashirama Senju sang pendiri Kerajaan bukan?" Ucap Naruto pada mereka.

"Tentu saja kami ingat itu, tapi... Apa hubungannya antara Legenda itu dengan situasi saat ini?" Ucap perempuan berambut merah muda dikelompok itu.

"Hah, ternyata pemikiranmu sangat dangkal, cebol..."

"Hahhhhh?... sial, aku bukan cebol"

"Saat itu, Madara yang menggunakan Kyuubi untuk melawan Hashirama tentunya membuat kewalahan sang raja pertama itu. Pada saat itu, istrinya Mito Uzumaki, membantu sang Raja pertama untuk menyegel Kyuubi pada tubuhnya dan membuat keadaan pertarungan menjadi berbalik pada sang raja pertama. Saat ini, selain Kushina Uzumaki, yang bisa melakukan penyegelan pada bijuu adalah Arashi Uzumaki, Pemimpin klan Uzumaki yang berada diluar ibukota. Pastinya ia telah mendengar kabar diserangnya ibukota saat ini, tapi butuh waktu bagi mereka untuk ke ibukota saat ini. Saat itulah, aku harus bisa menemukan orang yang mengendalikan Kyuubi ini sebelum proses penyegelan itu dilakukan" ucap Naruto menghiraukan perkataan gadis tadi

"Begitu, jadi tujuanmu ialah untuk menemukan orang dibalik penyerangan ini. Baiklah, kami setuju. Salah satu daripada tujuan pasukan Revolusi ialah untuk membantu rakyat agar terbebas dari kebusukan kerajaan saat ini. Jadi, hal yang telah kau katakan tadi tentu tak bertentangan dengan tujuan kami." Ucap ketua kelompok itu.

"Baiklah, ku serahkan tugas itu pada kalian, Night Raid.." ucap Naruto lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan teleportasi miliknya.

"

"

"

'Rooaarrr'

Sepasukan Anbu dan pasukan kerajaan langsung terhempas oleh Auman keras Kyuubi barusan dan menghancurkan apapun yang dilaluinya.

"Uaagggghhhh"

Didepan Kyuubi, kini tercipta dua buah susano'o berukuran 20 meter yang melindungi beberapa pasukan di belakangnya. Duo uchiha, Itachi Uchiha dan Uchiha Shisui. Dengan Mangekyou mereka masing masing, kedua susano'o itu pun membalas serangan Kyuubi dengan tembakan panah dan tebasan pedang susano'o mereka.

"Shisui-san, sepertinya serangan kita sama sekali tak berdampak pada Kyuubi itu."

"Kau benar, Itachi. Tapi aku punya satu solusi"

"Apa itu, Shisui-san?

"Amaterasu... Dengan itu pasti akan melukai Kyubii dan akan menghentikannya untuk sementara."

"Baiklah , ayo kita lakukan".

 _ **"Amaterasu/Amaterasu"**_

 _ **"Doton : chodoryuheki..."**_

serangan api hitam yang harusnya mengenai Kyuubi itu dihalangi oleh sebuah dinding tanah yang menghalang serangan itu. Seorang pria berhodie hitam kini berdiri di atas tembok itu dan membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menghalangi serangan kami?!"

Ucapan Shisui tadi tak dihiraukan pria itu yang kemudian melempari sebuah kunai berlapis listrik yang kemudian menancap di tubuh Kyuubi.

'sringgg'

Secara tiba tiba, Kyuubi yang tadinya berada didepan mereka, tiba tiba menghilang bersama dengan pria berjubah hitam itu.

"Kyuubinya... Menghilang"

"Disana..." Teriak seorang pasukan yang melihat siluet Kyuubi dari kejauhan

"Pasukan, segera pergi menuju arah Kyuubi itu."

...

...

...

'Roooaaarrrrr'

Auman suara Kyuubi kini kembali menghancurkan setiap bangunan bangunan yang dilewatinya. Banyak korban, baik dari pasukan kerajaan, para ANBU, maupun para penduduk yang telah berjatuhan akibat amukan Kyuubi yang secara membabi buta menyerang apapun yang ada didepannya. Disisi lain, belum ada satupun serangan dari pihak kerajaan yang mampu menahan ataupun melukai Kyuubi yang semakin beringas.

Sementara itu, berbagai macam monster yang keluar dari beberapa lingkaran sihir pun kini telah masuk dan menghancurkan ibukota sedikit demi sedikit. Para murid akademi yang tadinya menonton pada Arsenal pertarungan pun kini dipaksa untuk maju ke pertempuran akibat posisi mereka yang telah terkepung dalam dua arah. Di satu tempat, kini terlihat kumpulan para murid akademi, yang mencoba untuk menyembuhkan teman mereka yang terluka akibat pertempuran ini.

'Roaaaaarrrrr'

Dari posisi mereka saat ini, mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara amukan Kyuubi yang berada disisi lain dari lokasi mereka saat ini.

"Medis... Disini ada satu orang lagi yang terluka."

"Medis...disini ada satu lagi.."

"Medis..."

Korban korban yang terus bertambah tentunya tak diimbangi dengan tenaga medis yang mencukupi tentunya menjadi sebuah masalah tersendiri bagi murid akademi yang sama sekali belum pernah maju ke Medan pertempuran ini. Tak adanya sistem komando yang mengatur mereka membuat kekacauan yang lebih parah dan sistem penyerangan yang tak efisien yang tentunya akan membuat korban yang terus bertambah.

Sementara itu, beberapa kelompok kecil kini terlihat tengah berupaya untuk menahan dan menghancurkan para monster yang jumlahnya kini terus bertambah. Dalam bentuk kualitas, tentu murid murid akademi ini lebih unggul, namun dalam segi kuantitas, mereka terpaut sangat jauh yang menyebabkan kelompok kelompok kecil ini mengalami kesulitan dalam mengatasi serangan acak para monster ini. Orc, Goblin, HobGoblin, Werewolf, monster monster tersebut kini tampak telah mengepung kelompok murid akademi itu.

"Sial, mereka terus berdatangan..."

"Aaarrgghh"

"Kyaahhh"

"T-tolong aku..."

Teriakan kesakitan terus menggema ditempat itu. Suara ledakan dan dentingan besi kini tak banyak lagi terdengar dikarenakan mana sihir mereka yang kini mulai terkuras habis, tampak raut wajah kelelahan diwajahnya mereka.

"Sial, berapa lama lagi bantuannya akan datang..."

"A-aku tidak tahu Menma-sama... Sepertinya mereka kini terhambat disisi lain pertarungan ini."

"Cih, bagaimana dengan kondisi kalian berempat?"

"Kami berempat baik baik saja, Nii-san... Tapi mana sihir kami hampir habis. Selain itu tampaknya telah jatuh korban di kelompok Sona dan Rias disana. Sama seperti kita, Sepertinya kelompok mereka juga hampir kehabisan mana sihir mereka" Ucap sang adik, Arthuria.

"Baiklah, Neji... Bagaimana, apa kau bisa melihat pasukan lain disekitar sini?" Tanya Menma

"Tidak, semua kelompok yang dibentuk kini telah mundur akibat banyaknya korban luka pada anggota mereka. Sepertinya hanya kelompok kita bertiga lah yang hanya bertahan di posisi ini" ucap Neji sambil mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya.

"Cih, dasar tak berguna. Bagaimanapun, kita harus-..."

"ISSEI.../SAJI..."

Perkataan Menma tadi terpaksa ia hentikan kala ia mendengar suara jeritan dari kedua penerus bangsa manusia Gremory dan Sitri tersebut. Mereka berempat pun segera menghampiri kedua kelompok itu.

"Bertahanlah ISSEI/SAJI..." Ucap mereka berdua.

Tampak keadaan kedua remaja itu yang kini menderita luka tepat Didada mereka. Melihat musuh yang kini tengah berkumpul, para monster itupun segera mengepung mereka dari segala sisi.

"Menma, sepertinya kita harus mundur dari sini."

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke... Kalau kita mundur sekarang, makhluk sialan ini akan masuk dan menyerang pos medis dibelakang. Apa itu yang-..."

"Nii-san, DISAMPINGMU..." Teriak Arthuria melihat seekor Ogre raksasa yang hendak memukul Menma.

"Cih, sial..."

 _ **"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**_

'bwuuusshhh'

'orrrrggggghhhhh'

Sebuah bola api besar tiba tiba menghantam Ogre besar tersebut dan membakarnya. Dari atas, kini muncul Naruto yang melakukan sebuah rangkaian segel tangan dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurus berikutnya.

 _ **"Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu..."**_

sebuah Naga api raksasa tiba tiba muncul dan menghanguskan semua monster yang mengepung Menma dan kelompoknya tadi hingga tak tersisa.

'tap'

"Sepertinya mereka terus berdatangan ya..." Ucap Naruto yang melihat Pasukan Goblin yang mulai mendekati dirinya. Dibelakangnya, kini terlihat Menma dan kelompoknya yang terkejut akan kehadiran pria yang mereka kira telah mati kini muncul dihadapan mereka.

 _ **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_

'booftt'

Dua buah bunshin kini tercipta didampingi Naruto-san masing masing mengenakan jubah hitam yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Kalian berdua, habisi pasukan monster monster itu. Setelah itu, cari dan hancurkan media teleportasi yang digunakan untuk menteleport monster monster itu."

"Baik boss"

'whusss'

'boommmm'

'booommm'

'booommm'

Suara ledakan dan jeritan kesakitan para monster itu kini mulai terdengar didepan sana. Naruto yang merasa pekerjaannya telah selesai di tempat ini pun bersiap untuk pergi.

"Berhenti..."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Menma barusan pun tak menghiraukan dan ingin segera pergi, namun...

"Kubilang berhenti, sialan"

'whussss'

'tap'

Menma yang tadinya melesat dan ingin melesatkan tinjuannya ke wajah Naruto terpaksa dibuat terkejut akibat reaksi pemuda berambut hitam itu yang menahan pukulan berlapis sihir itu hanya dengan satu tangan saja.

"Maaf saja, tapi sekarang aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu...anak manja"

'duaagghhh'

'duaagghh'

'duaaagg'

Dua buah pukulan dan satu tendangan yang dilapisi chakra pun mendarat ditubuh Menma yang membuat tubuh itu terpental dan seketika kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Nii-san"

'whussh'

'whussh'

Sasuke dan Neji yang melihat Menma langsung terkapar pun segera melesat menuju Naruto dengan katana pada tangan mereka masing masing.

'trankk'

'trankk'

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak punya waktu dan tertarik untuk melawan kalian"

'srinngggg'

"Siaalll"

 _ **"Katon :Haijin Gakure no Jutsu"**_

'whuusssh'

'booommmb'

Sebuah ledakan dan kepulan asap diikuti oleh beberapa pukulan di organ vital kini menghempaskan tubuh mereka berdua dan kehilangan kesadarannya

"Dan kau, kalau kau ingin melawanku... Kau hanya akan berakhir seperti mereka bertiga." Ucap Naruto pada Arthuria yang hendak melesat kearahnya.

Arthuria hanya bisa terdiam kala melihat ekspresi dingin itu. Entah karena apa, tiba tiba tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan seakan mengalami ketakutan yang luar biasa kala Naruto kini ada tepat didepannya. Tekanan kekuatan yang ada didepannya ini, sangat berbeda jauh dengan orang yang ia lawan beberapa hari yang lalu. Setengah darah Uzumaki miliknya seakan berteriak keras untuk menjauhi orang didepannya ini yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin itu.

"Bagus... Tetaplah bertingkah seperti anjing penakut seperti ini" Ucap Naruto yang melihat tubuh mantan adiknya yang tampak bergetar didepannya ini.

"Gremory, Sitri... Sebaiknya kalian segera membawa kedua orang yang kalian pegang itu ke belakang sana, dan juga segera bawa keempat orang bodoh itu pergi dari sini... Karna..."

'sringgg'

'roooooaaaaaarrrrr'

"Kalian semua bisa mati disini."

""

""

""

'Roooooaaaarrrrrr'

Tiba tiba, Kyuubi yang berada jauh dari tempat itu kini telah berada beberapa puluh meter didepan mereka.

"Boss, aku telah membawanya" ucap sebuah bunshin yang tiba tiba muncul didampingi Naruto.

"Bagus. Tahan dia dengan jurus tanah."

"Baik boss, _**Doton :Sando no Jutsu**_ "

'bummmbbb'

'roooaaarrr'

Jeritan kesakitan Kyubii kini terdengar keras kala dua lempeng tanah yang menjepit tubuhnya dan menghambat pergerakannya.

"Kheh, hanya melihatnya dari dekat mereka sudah pingsan. Baiklah sekarang, waktunya untuk mencari dalang dibalik layar penyerangan ini."

'whussss'

Naruto segera mengalirkan chakra dikakinya, melompat tinggi dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Kyuubi. Tepat dibawah kakinya, ia bisa melihat sebuah lambang yang merupakan sebuah kontrak yang tercetak disana.

"Hooo, kontrak sihir kah... Sepertinya aku bisa melacaknya dari sini." Ucapnya lalu mengaktifkan Sage mode miliknya, lalu menyentuh lambang kontrak sihir itu..

"Disana kau rupanya. Baiklah, sekarang saatnya melepas kontrak sialan ini." Naruto lalu membentuk beberapa segel tangan, seketika itu juga muncul beberapa kanji formula fuin yang kemudian menelan lambang kontrak sihir itu

 _ **"Grrrrr, manusia sialan... Lepaskan aku... Aku akan mencabik cabik lalu memakan tubuhmu itu."**_

"diamlah, rubah... Kalau saja mereka tak hampir sampai disini, aku pasti akan menyegelmu bersama dengan kau yang lain ditubuhku. Dengan mata ini, semua kekuatanmu itu tak ada gunanya. Kau hanyalah sebagai alat bagi kami sebagai pemilik kekuatan mata untuk mencapai tujuan kami." Ucap Naruto tepat didepan mata Kyuubi dengan Mangekyou yang menyala di kedua matanya.

 _ **"Grrrrr, manusia sialan... Suatu saat nanti, ak..u pa...sti..."**_ Ucapan Kyuubi tak selesai akibat Genjutsu yang telah ditanamkan Naruto pada bijuu ekor sembilan itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai"

" Ya boss, aku telah menanamkan Genjutsu pada mereka agar mereka takkan mengetahui kemunculan Kyuubi disini." Ucap bunshin itu sambil melirik mereka yang terbaring di tempat itu.

"Baiklah, Kita pergi dari sini"

"Baik boss"

Naruto pun lalu meninggalkan tempat itu beserta Kyuubi disana. Beberapa detik kemudian, pasukan kerajaan dan ANBU kini telah memenuhi tempat itu.

Xxxx

Disebuah hutan yang cukup jauh diluar ibukota, kini terlihat sebuah kekkai berukuran cukup besar terpasang dalam 4 pilar. Dibalik kekkai itu, terlihat sejumlah orang... Tidak, lebih tepatnya cukup banyak pasukan didalam kekkai tersebut. Mereka terlihat berbaris seperti membentuk pola heksagram dengan sebuah artefak sihir tepat ditengah barisan tersebut yang tampak mengumpulkan mana sihir yang berasal dari barisan orang orang itu.

Sementara itu, satu orang yang tampak berumur sekitar 50 tahunan kini terlihat berdiri disampingnya barisan tersebut. Disampingnya, tampak seseorang yang terlihat tengah melapor kepada sang pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Jadi, berapa lama lagi ritual pemanggilannya selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi, Kokabiel-sama. Sekitar 2 menit lagi, jumlah mana yang terkumpul akan cukup dan keempat makhluk itu bisa kita panggil untuk menambah daya serang kita." Ucap pria yang terlihat seperti bawahan dari orang yang bernama Kokabiel itu.

"Bagus, selagi para petinggi bodoh itu terperangkap disana, kita harus selesai melakukan serangan ini. Kekuatan kelima makhluk ini memang sangat besar, tapi itu semua tak ada artinya bila mereka bisa tersegel dan direbut Kerajaan sialan ini. Setelah ini selesai, aku akan-..."

'krakkk'

Ucapan Kokabiel tiba tiba terhenti kala indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara aneh barusan.

"Kekkai nya, kekkai nya akan hancur..." Teriak 4 orang yang merupakan 4 pilar dari kekkai tersebit

"Kokabiel-sama, sepertinya ada yang menyerang kekkai ini" ucap bawahan Kokabiel tadi

'krakk' 'krakk'

'duarrrr'

Dalam detik selanjutnya, suara ledakan kini terdengar dan Kekkai yang tadinya terpasang kini telah hancur seperti pecahan kaca

 **"Jadi, disini lokasinya."**

dari balik debu yang bertebaran itu, terdengar suara berat seseorang yang merupakan dalang dibalik penghancuran Kekkai tersebut.

"Siapa kau?!" Ucap Kokabiel yang masih berdiri tenang yang kini dilindungi oleh pasukan yang berbaris tadi

'sepertinya dia sangat kuat. Tampaknya orang bertopeng itu bisa merasakan aura yang kami pancarkan meski telah tertutupi oleh Kekkai tadi.' batin Kokabiel

Setelah debu menghilang, kini terlihat seseeorang dengan jubah berhodie hitam yang memakai topeng putih kini berdiri didepan mereka. Sepasang Mangekyou Sharinggan yang terpancar dibalik topeng tersebut kini terlihat oleh mereka.

"Mata itu, apa kau dari Klan Uchiha?!" Tanya Kokabiel lagi.

Orang itu tetap diam dan tak menanggapi ucapan Kokabiel barusan. Ia pun lalu membuka Jodie yang menutupi kepalanya, lalu mencabut sebuah katana dari balik jubah hitam itu. Sekitar 200 orang yang berdiri didepan Kokabiel tampaknya mulai bersiap dengan senjata dan lingkaran sihir mereka masing masing.

"Kalian semua, jangan menatap matanya. Tangkap dan bawa tubuhnya itu padaku, aku akan mengambil mata miliknya itu."

"Ha'i, Kokabiel-sama" ucap seluruh pasukan tersebut

'tap'

'tap'

'tap' 'tap' 'tap'

Orang berjubah itu tampak mulai melakukan serangan dan berlari kearah pasukan tersebut dengan katana ditangan kanannya.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Kokabiel-sama"

"HUOOOOOO"

ke 200 orang itu pun mulai melakukan serangan mereka dengan melakukan tembakan sihir dan diikuti oleh sebagian dari mereka yang mulai melesat ke arah orang berjubah itu

'duaagghh'

'duaagghh'

'crashhhh'

Detik berikutnya, beberapa orang langsung terpental dan ditebas oleh orang berjubah itu dan masuk ketengah pasukan yang melesat kearahnya tadi.

'ctankk'

'trankk'

'crassh'

Satu per satu orang orang itu kini mulai berjatuhan dan tewas oleh orang berjubah itu, namun belum ada satupun serangan yang mendarat pada orang itu.

"Sialan, mati kau" ucap seseorang dari pasukan itu dan hendak menebas orang berjubah itu.

'sringgg'

Namun, sebelum pedang itu sampai ketubuh orang berjubah itu, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dan detik selanjutnya, kepalanya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya

"Semua jangan menatap matanya"

"Aaarrgghh"

"Aaakkkhhh"

"Uaaarrgghh"

Tebasan demi tebasan terus mengenai pasukan itu dan menewaskan satu persatu dari mereka. Teriakan kesakitan dan kematian kini terdengar pada kumpulan pasukan itu. Dan 3 menit setelah itu, 150 tubuh tak bernyawa yang melesat padanya tadi kini telah berhamburan ditempat itu. Bau amis darah dan potongan potongan tubuh kini telah memenuhi tempat itu. Orang berjubah hitam itu kini tengah berdiri ditengah gelimpangan mayat itu dengan jubah dan katana miliknya yang dipenuhi oleh gelimpangan darah.

"D-dia membunuh mereka semua."

"A-apa apaan dia itu."

"M-monster..."

Keraguan mulai muncul pada sisa pasukan yang menembakkan sihir pada orang berjubah itu.

"Freed, pimpin mereka untuk melawan dia. Aku akan menyelesaikan ritual pemanggilan ini"

"Baik, Kokabiel-sama"

'Whuss'

Sang bawahan yang bernama Freed tadi pun segera melesat dan bergabung dengan pasukan yang tersisa.

"Kalian semua, Tenanglah. Tetap amati situasi pertarungan. Musuh memiliki kecepatan dan intuisi yang tajam. Prioritas kita adalah jangan membiarkan dirinya mendekati tuan kita. Beberapa orang, ikut aku. Kita akan melawannya melalui jarak dekat, dan sisanya terus hujani dia dengan tembakan sihir secara beruntun dan tanpa henti. Jangan beri dia ruang pergerakan untuk mendekati tuan kita." Teriak Freed.

"B-baik, Freed-sama."

"Baiklah 7 orang... Ikut denganku. Kita akan melawannya disana."

'Whuss'

Ke 7 orang beserta Freed pun kini mulai melesat maju kearah orang berjubah hitam itu. Serangan sihir tanpa henti pun terus menggempur orang itu yang dengan lincah terus menghindar dan membalas tebasan dari 8 orang yang mengincarnya.

'trankk'

'trankk'

"Ingat, jangan pernah menatap matanya." Teriak Freed

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

Orang berjubah itupun segera mengambil jarak dengan cara bersalto kebelakang, lalu membuat 2 buah rangkaian segel tangan.

 _ **"Katon : GoukaMekakyou"**_

"tanpa lingkaran sihir, kalian semua... MENYINGKIR DARI SANA..."teriak Freed

'whussssss'

"Jangkauan serangannya sangat luas"

 _ **"Water Magic : Water wall shoot"**_

'chessss'

Asap pun segera mengepul akibat bentrokan antara api dan dinding air yang dibuat oleh beberapa orang dari pasukan itu.

"Kalian semua, hati-hati ter-.."

"DIA DATANG..."

ucapan Freed terhenti akibat teriakan Wizard sensor yang merasakan kedatangan pria berjubah hitam itu, yang melompat kearah mereka dengan beberapa bola api raksasa dibelakangnya.

'boommmm'

'booommm'

'boommm'

'jrassh'

'jrassh'

"Aaarrgghh"

'jrassh'

"Uaaarrgghh"

Tebasan demi tebasan kembali membunuh pasukan tu satu per satu. Jeritan kesakitan kini kembali terdengar dibalik kepulan asap itu.

"Hyaaahhhh"

'trankk'

'trankk'

'trankk'

Freed yang tak mau anak buahnya dihabisi pun melesat kearah pria berjubah itu. Adu pedang pun terjadi dalam pertarungan jarak tekat itu.

'trankk'

Keduanya pun kini terlihat saling menahan tebasan pedang masing masing

"Takkan kubiarkan kau membunuh mereka."

 **"Hooo, sepertinya kau masih bisa menari...Tapi..."**

'jrassh'

'jrassh'

'jrassh'

"A-apa..-ohokkkh"

3 buah tebasan tiba tiba memotong dan menebas kedua tangan dan dada Fredd. Darah segar kini mengucur dari mulut dan bekas tebasan itu.

 **"Kemampuanmu masih kurang untuk menghiburku"**

'jrassh'

Orang itu pun menebas kepala Freed yang hanya bisa terduduk tak berdaya.

"D-dia mengalahkan Freed-sama..."

"Hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Ekspresi ketakutan kini terlihat diwajahnya 10 orang yang tersisa. Sihir mereka telah terkuras habis. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah lari dari tempat ini, tapi... Apa orang itu akan membiarkan mereka lari...

 **"Lenyaplah dari dunia ini _Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu"_**

'groaarr'

"Aaaarrggghhhh"

Sebuah naga api besar pun menghanguskan 10 orang yang tersisa itu hingga tak bersisa. Tempat yang tadinya hijau akibat rimbunnya pohon dan tanaman pun kini telah berubah 180° akibat pembantaian tadi yang menyisakan darah dan potongan tubuh yang berserakan.

 **"saa, sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua Kokabiel"**

orang berjubah itupun membuka jubah dan topeng yang berlumuran darah dan memperlihatkan wajah Naruto dibalik topeng itu.

"Pemilik Mangekyou Sharinggan memang hebat. Aku tak menyangka diklan Uciha masih ada pengguna Mangekyou selain Itachi, Shisui, dan Fugaku yang masih hidup." Ucap Kokabiel yang kini berada dihadapan Naruto.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan Klan bangsawan itu. Tujuanku kesini hanyalah ingin melihat dan menanyakan sesuatu pada si pengendali Kyuubi yang bersembunyi dibalik layar. Tapi tak kusanggka, pengkhianat yang menyerang kerajaan itu adalah Kokabiel mantan Komandan perang yang dulunya sangat loyal pada Kerajaan." Ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan darah yang tersisa pada sarung tangan hitam yang dipakainya.

"Tak ada gunanya membahas masa lalu. Itu semua hanyalah hal yang telah berlalu, yang telah terkubur bagiku. Bagiku sekarang, kerajaan dan para bangsawan itu hanyalah sampah yang perlu dimusnahkan. Nah, jangan menghalangiku, nak. Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini bila kau tak menggangguku pekerjaanku lagi disini" ucap Kokabiel, lalu berjalan menuju artefak sihir dibelakangnya.

'sringgg'"

'tap'

Sebuah kunai yang tiba tiba meluncur dari Naruto langsung ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Kokabiel.

"Setelah semua pasukannya yang telah kubunuh, apakah kau melihat bahwa aku merasa takut padamu yang hanya sendiri disini? Aku tau seberapa jauh tingkat kekuatanmu yang hampir seimbang dengan Azazel, Ksatria Meja Bundar, dan Trio Sannin itu. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mundur, kau tau." Ucap Naruto yang menatap Kokabiel dingin dengan Mangekyou yang masih menyala.

"Kau benar, tapi ada satu hal dari perkataanmu yang salah. Aku tidak sendiri. Aku masih memiliki 4 pasukan lainnya dan tentunya..."

'jduaaarrrrrr'

 **"Keempatnya jauh lebih kuat dari orang yang kau bilang tadi bahkan dari setengah Kyuubi itu."**

* * *

Xxxx

"Saa, sekali lagi kukatakan, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Aku akan memaafkan dan melupakan fakta bahwa kau membunuh ke 200 pasukanku dan membiarkanmu menikmati hidupmu, asal kau jangan menggangguku untuk menuntaskan tugasku ini" ucap Kokabiel dibelakang keempat makhluk yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Cihh, sepertinya ini akan sangat sulit. Sebenarnya, bagaimana kau menaklukkan keempat makhluk legenda ini, Kokabiel. Bahkan hingga Kyuubi sekalipun, katakan padaku bagaimana kau melakukannya... Kokabiel." Ucap Naruto yang terkejut dengan kemunculan 4 makhluk legenda didepannya ini.

"Kheh, bertanya pada musuh di depanmu. Bukankah kau sedikit naif, anak muda? Tapi baiklah. Bila itu akan membuatmu pergi dari sini akan kukatakan. Kyuubi, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, dan Byakko. Semua itu bisa kukontrol hanya dengan sebuah artefak legenda yang bahkan keberadaannya sendiri hanya dianggap sebagai mitos, _le veritable dragon rouge"_

 _"le veritable dragon rouge"_

"ya... Artefak sihir itu dapat menghasilkan sebuah sihir kutukan yang mengikat pikiran lawan secara mutlak dan mengurungnya didalam artefak itu. Saat keluar, lawanmu hanya akan menjadi boneka bagi orang yang mengendalikan artefak itu."

"Jadi, karena itu artefak itu membutuhkan jumlah mana sihir yang sangat besar untuk memanggil keempat makhluk legenda itu dari dalam sana." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar anak muda. Nah sekarang pergilah dari sini dan jangan menggangguku lagi."

'booofft'

4 buah bunshin tercipta disamping Naruto, yang kemudian membuka matanya dengan pola senjata dan Mangekyou di pupil matanya.

"Kalian berempat, ciptakan kekkai di tempat ini. Aku akan menghadapi keempat makhluk itu."

"Baik boss, tapi walaupun dengan senjata kami tak bisa menahan kekkai yang memblokir dampak serangan besar dari pertarungan ini dengan lama." Ucap bunshin itu memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu. Berikan aku 20 menit. Aku akan mengerahkan semua chakra ku untuk merebut keempat makhluk itu darinya. Makhluk itu tentu akan menjadi pasokan kekuatan besar untuk rencana kita kedepannya."

"Baik boss, kami rasa kami bisa menahannya selama 20 menit."

'whussh'

Keempat bunshin tadi pun pergi dari tempat itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah kekkai yang berukuran 2 kali lipat dari kekkai yang ia hancurkan tadi kini tercipta ditempat itu.

"Baiklah, maaf membuatmu menunggu paman, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi dari sini. **_Susano'o"_**

Sebuah susano'o sempurna berukuran 200 meter kini tercipta didepan keempat makhluk legenda itu.

"Bahkan bisa menggunakan Susano'o sebesar ini, sebenarnya siapa kau ini anak muda. Kekuatanmu ini bisa berpotensi menjadi Madara kedua di dunia ini. Aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan menghancurkan mu disini agar dunia putih yang akan kuciptakan nanti takkan menemui kegelapan sepertimu ini"

'dia bukan anak biasa... Menciptakan kekkai sebesar ini tentu akan menguras banyak mana sihir, dan itu tak berdampak sedikitpun padanya. Sepertinya pertarungan ini akan lebih lama dan merepotkan.'

"Nidame Madara, julukan itu boleh juga, paman. Saa mari kita menari, **KOKABIEL..."**

XXX

XXX

XXX

 **TBC**

next chapter : Naruto vs 4 penjaga mata angin.

Mohon ditunggu karna author juga punya kesibukan sendiri di RL


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Naruto vs 4 Penjaga Mata Angin : Pertarungan Penentuan.

Keempat Makhluk Yang dianggap hanya sebagai mitos semata, Sang makhluk yang dikatakan sebagai titisan dewa untuk menjaga kestabilan pada dunia ini, 4 Makhluk yang dapat mengakibatkan kehancuran besar akibat setiap serangannya. Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, dan Byakko, Keempat makhluk yang sering disebut sebagai sang penjaga 4 arah mata angin dunia ini. Dan saat ini, seorang remaja kini berdiri didepan keempat makhluk legenda itu, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun terpancar dimatanya, menatap keempat makhluk itu dengan tatapan seolah dirinya merupakan pemangsa yang siap mengincar mangsa yang tepat berada didepannya.

 _ **"Susano'o"**_

Sebuah makhluk astral yang menyamai ukuran keempat makhluk legenda itu. Wujud kekuatan yang merupakan hasil dari manifestasi kekuatan yang ada pada tubuhnya itu. Sesosok wujud yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan membuka tingkat evolusi tertinggi dari mata terkutuk yang dipercayakan padanya itu. Sosok astral yang siap untuk melakukan perlawanan penuh pada keempat Makhluk legenda itu.

 **"Rooaarrrrrrrrrr"**

keempat makhluk legenda yang merasakan kehadiran dari perwujudan terkuat dari Mangekyou Sharinggan itupun mengaum dengan keras, menggetarkan tanah, dan menciptakan gelombang suara yang menghancurkan pepohonan dan area sekitarnya. Remaja itu tak gentar. Ia tetap menatap keempat makhluk itu dan dalam sekejap, sebuah perisai kini tercipta ditangan kiri perwujudan makhluk yang ia panggil itu, lalu melindungi tubuh Susano'o miliknya dari gelombang suara keempat makhluk itu.

Sebuah katana kini terwujud ditangan kanan susano'o itu, seakan memberikan sinyal pertarungan besar yang tampaknya sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

" **saa, majulah kalian semua... Penjaga Mata Angin.."**

Disclaimer ;

Naruto ; Masashi kishimoto

High School DXD ; Ichie ishibumi

Serta tokoh lainnya bukan kepemilikan saya

 **Naruto : My** ** _Destiny_**

Pair : Naruto x …

Rate : M [for save]

"Hai" (percakapan antar tokoh)

'hai' (batin sang tokoh)

 _ **"Hai" (jutsu atau pun jurus yang dikeluarkan)**_

 **"Hai" (percakapan yang dilakukan monster maupun bijuu)**

 **'Hai'(batin monster maupun bijuu)**

 **Chapter 11 start**

'Roarrrr'

'whusss'

Byakko yang berada dalam wujud harimau raksasa itu pun melesat kearah Susano'o Naruto diikuti dengan Suzaku yang kini terbang, Seiryuu yang merayap untuk menyerang, dan Genbu yang juga melesat kearah Susano'o milik Naruto yang bersiap dengan perisai dan katana di kedua tangan Susano'o itu.

'ctrankkk'

Suara benturan yang sangat keras terdengar ketika perisai milik Susano'o itu menahan serangan berupa cakaran dari Byakko. Dari kanan, Seiryuu pun datang dan mencoba untuk melilit tubuh dari Susano'o itu, namun berhasil ditahan kembali oleh katana yang ada ditangan kanan Susano'o itu.

'duaagghh'

Genbu yang datang dari kiri pun berhasil menyerang Susano'o milik Naruto dan terpental sejauh puluhan meter. Sementara itu, Mangekyou milik Naruto pun menangkap siluet Suzaku yang kini tengah terjun cepat kearah epat di dengan paruh berapi dari burung itu yang mencoba untuk menusuk bagian Kepala Susano'o tempat ia berlindung.

"Sial..."

'booommmmm'

Didetik terakhir, ia berhasil menahan serangan burung api itu dengan perisai yang melindungi bagian kepala Susano'o itu, namun ia harus rela untuk terpental kembali akibat serangan dari Suzaku barusan.

'sringggggg'

Suzaku kembali menyiapkan sebuah serangan berupa bola api yang kemudian memasang didepan paruhnya, lalu menembakkan laser api dengan intensitas yang sangat panas kearah Naruto. Melihat serangan itu, Naruto segera memposisikan perisai Susano'o tepat didepannya untuk menghalangi laju api yang melesat kearahnya itu.

'whuuussshhhh'

'booommm'

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi dan terlihat Naruto yang terus berupaya untuk menahan serangan laser api dari Suzaku tersebut. Susano'o itu kini terlihat mulai terseret kebelakang akibat intensitas api yang dikeluarkan Suzaku tampaknya mulai meningkat. Akibat panasnya api yang ditahan, kini membuat perisai Susano'o itu perlahan mulai meleleh. Tiba tiba, sebuah bola angin melesat kearah Susano'o itu dan membentur keras bagian tangan kanannya hingga hancur. Api yang semakin besar itu tentunya menyulitkan pandangan dari Mangekyou untuk melihat lurus ke depan. Byakko yang melihat posisi Susano'o yang sedang terpojok pun menciptakan sebuah pusaran angin tornado untuk meningkatkan intensitas serangan. Api yang berasal dari Suzaku pun merespon angin dari Byakko yang kemudian menyatu dan menciptakan tornado api yang kemudian menelan Susano'o Naruto kedalam pusaran api itu.

'krakkk'

"Ghuhhh, panas api ini bahkan mampu melelehkan zirah Susano'o sedikit demi sedikit. Aku harus keluar dari pusaran api-...SIAL..."

Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya akibat munculnya dua pilar tanah yang kemudian menjepit Susano'o itu tepat ditengahnya. Tangan dari Susano'o itu terus berusaha untuk menahan tanah itu agar tidak menjepit dia lebih dalam, namun hal itu membuat posisi depan tak lagi tertutup oleh perisai yang terbuka lebar untuk menerima serangan. Keempat makhluk itu pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, lalu melesat kearah Susano'o itu.

'BOOOOMMMMMM'

'krakk' 'krakkk' 'krakkk'

Siaran benturan keras pun terdengar akibat benturan itu, yang membuat Susano'o itu terhempas dan kemudian pecah akibat tak mampu menahan beban benturan itu. Naruto yang tadinya berada didalam Susano'o pun ikut terhempas sejauh puluhan meter dan terseret sejauh beberapa meter dari tempat ia jatuh.

"Hah...Hah...hah... mereka-..ohoekk...hah..mereka bahkan mampu menghancurkan Susano'o milikku, sungguh kekuatan yang sangat besar..hah...hah..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pertarungan itu kini telah berjalan selama 5 menit, itu berarti tinggal 15 menit lagi waktu yang ia miliki sebelum kekkai ini menghilang. Posisinya sekarang sedang tidak menguntungkan. Naruto sedang terpojok, ia tau itu. Sejak awal, ia telah memprediksi bawa pertarungan ini akan sangat sulit baginya. Melawan keempatnya sekaligus itu sangat berat. Pilihan yang ia miliki hanya sedikit. Ia tak bisa menggunakan Genjutsu pada mereka seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kyuubi akibat artefak itu yang masih mengikat pikiran keempat makhluk itu. Ia harus menghancurkan artefak itu dulu, itu adalah hal yang harus ia prioritaskan. Tapi, keempat makhluk yang berada dalam kendali Kokabiel itu tentu takkan membiarkannya. Jadi,...

'apa yang harus kulakukan..?'

"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkan mereka berempat. Sejak awal, kau tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang dalam pertarungan ini. Kekuatan yang mereka miliki sangat besar, sangat besar bahkan mampu menyaingi Bijuu dan Naga Kolosal itu. Jadi apa yang membuatmu merasa bahwa kau memiliki peluang untuk menang, Anak muda..." Ucap Kokabiel yang terbang di atas keempat makhluk itu dengan sepasang sayap cahaya di punggungnya.

"Hah..hah.. sebagai seseorang yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang keempat makhluk itu, bukankah kalimat mu tadi terdengar sangat sombong, paman? Kau yang bertindak seperti pengecut tak layak berkata seperti kekuatan mereka berempat seperti menjadi milikmu, paman?" Ucap Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kokabiel barusan

'waktu yang kumiliki hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum Kekkai ini berakhir, aku harus bertindak lebih cepat lagi. Senjutsu milikku hanya bisa bertahan 8 menit lagi, tapi aku masih memiliki 1 bunshin yang mengumpulkan chakra diluar kekkai, aku tak perlu khawatir. Tapi, posisiku saat ini sedang terdesak. Mangekyou milikku hanya bisa mewujudkan Susano'o sempurna sebanyak 4 kali lagi, aku tak bisa membiarkan serangan mereka menghancurkannya lagi seperti tadi. Sekarang, aku menduga bahwa mereka telah terbebas dari kurungan artefak itu. Bila aku tak bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan ini setelah Kekkai ini berakhir, aura kuat pertarungan ini pasti akan terasa hingga ibukota dan memancing mereka untuk kesini. Kalau hal itu terjadi, habislah aku. Aku harus menghancurkan artefak itu, itu adalah Prioritas ku. Tapi, keempat makhluk yang berada dalam kendali Kokabiel itu takkan membiarkanku melakukan itu, jadi...'

 _ **"SUSANO'O"**_

'Aku harus mengalahkan mereka berempat terlebih dulu...'

...

...

XXXX

Sementara itu, Ibukota kerajaan yang tadinya berada dalam kondisi yang sangat kacau kini perlahan mulai berangsur normal. Para tentara kerajaan dan pasukan spesial ANBU kini perlahan telah berhasil membunuh dan menghabisi para monster yang datang dari penjuru ibukota. Para korban yang terluka akibat pertempuran pun kini telah dibawa ke lokasi medis untuk menjalani perawatan. Lingkaran sihir yang menjadi media teleportasi daripada monster monster itu telah dihancurkan satu per satu.

Saat ini, beberapa kompi yang tadinya bertugas untuk menahan amukan Kyuubi kini telah berada disekeliling Bijuu itu yang kini masih dalam keadaaan tertidur. Beberapa dari mereka kemudian memasang sebuah kekkai untuk berjaga-jaga apabila Bijuu ekor 9 itu tiba tiba mengamuk kembali.

"Shisui-san, kurasa Kyuubi saat ini berada didalam sebuah sihir ataupun pengaruh dari artefak sihir yang berhubungan dengan sihir ilusi. Jadi, apa kita harus membagi pasukan menjadi beberapa regu untuk mencari siapa pengendali ilusi ini? Kita tak bisa terus berdiam diri disini. Kekkai seperti itu tentu takkan bisa menahan serangan dari Kyuubi yang bahkan bisa menembus armor milik Susano'o kita berdua." Ucap Itachi yang berdiri didepan Kyuubi.

"Ya, kau benar Itachi. Tapi, kalau kita membagi pasukan menjadi regu kecil pencari...aku ragu sisa pasukan kita ini akan mampu untuk menahan gelombang serangan musuh berikutnya. Sisa pasukan yang bisa berperang saat ini hanya sebanyak 4 kompi pasukan. Kalau kita membagi 2 kompi pasukan untuk membentuk regu pencari, maka 2 kompi sisa pasukan kita tentunya takkan bisa menahan serangan berikutnya, bukan?... Saat ini, kita dalam posisi sulit dan hanya bisa bertahan karena kekurangan pasukan. Solusi bagi kita saat ini ialah menunggu pasukan bantuan dari masing masing wilayah bangsawan ataupun menunggu para petinggi untuk keluar dari jebakan dimensi musuh." Shisui Uchiha, salah satu Prodigy uchiha sekaligus pimpinan dari Keempat kompi pasukan itu berujar sambil menatap Bijuu didepannya itu.

'tapi, siapa sebenarnya orang itu tadi? Bahkan dengan mata milikku ini, aku masih belum mampu untuk menjebak makhluk sekaliber Kyuubi ini untuk masuk kedalam ilusi milikku. Tapi bahkan dalam sejarah sekalipun, hanya ada 1 orang yang bisa melakukan itu dan mengendalikan Bijuu ini. Dia adalah... Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin dia masih hidup hingga dimasa ini' batin Shisui

"Shisui-san, ada apa?"

"Ahh, tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan siapa kira kira orang yang mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi ini. Tapi hanya ada 1 nama yang terlintas di pikiranku."

"Uchiha Madara, kan?"

"Ya, kau juga berpikiran seperti itu rupanya."

"Tapi, apakah itu mungkin. Mungkin agak konyol mengatakan hal ini, tapi rentang waktu antara jaman ini dengan jaman mereka itu hampir 200 tahun? Apa mungkin manusia biasa bisa hidup sampai selama itu?"

"Yah, aku juga tak tau mengenai hal itu. Tapi, bukankah dunia ini memang dipenuhi oleh berbagai keanehan yang belum diketahui asal usulnya? Yah, tapi mendiskusikan hal itu saat ini tidak ada gunanya. Mungkin Menma-sama dan temannya itu melihat siapa orang itu tadi." Ucap Shisui, lalu memandang tubuh para murid akademi yang masih berbaring dibelakangnya.

'kuharap firasatku tadi itu salah.'

'tap'

"Lapor Taichou, semua monster dan lingkaran teleportasi yang ada di seluruh penjuru ibukota telah berhasil dimusnahkan" Ucap seorang ANBU yang muncul dibelakang Shisui.

"Bagus, bagi yang terluka, segera bawa ke bagian medis. Bagi pasukan yang masih bisa bertarung, bentuk pasukan menjadi 2 regu, 1 untuk berjaga dan yang lainnya untuk membantu korban dan membawa mereka ketempat aman. Tetap jaga Koordinasi dan tetap waspada."

"Ha'i, Taichou." Ucap ANBU itu, lalu kembali menghilang.

'tap'

"Kapten Shisui... Pasukan kami dibagikan barat melihat sekelompok orang yang tampak seperti didalam poster pencarian."

"Poster... Apakah itu Night Raid"

" Ya kapten."

"Cihh, disaat seperti ini... Itachi, ikut denganku. Kita akan membantu pasukan kita yang ada di bagian barat. Regu 12, ikut dengan kami berdua. Sisanya tetap berjaga disini."

"BAIK KAPTEN/TAICHOU"

Lingkaran sihir kini tercipta didepan Shisui dan 1regu pasukan yang ia sebutkan tadi, lalu menghilang menuju lokasi yang dikatakan salah satu anggota pasukan tadi.

XXXX

"Hah...hah...hah..sial. Boss, bagaimana ini...hah...Pasukan Kerajaan itu terus mengejar kita."

"Teruslah berlari, Leone. Saat ini, pasukan kerajaan yang ada di ibukota hanya sedikit. Mereka saat ini pasti tengah berusaha untuk mengatasi kekacauan di bagian lain. Kalau kita berhasil keluar dari situasi ini, maka kita akan aman."

"BERHENTIIII KALIAN, PARA PENGKHIANAT..."

Saat ini, Kelompok Night Raid berada dalam kejaran beberapa regu pasukan kerajaan yang terus mengejar dan menembaki mereka dengan serangan sihir.

"Boss, kalau kita tidak melawan mereka, kita takkan bisa kabur dari situasi ini. Walaupun gerbang keluar ibukota tinggal beberapa blok lagi, Mine dan tatsumi kelihatannya mulai kewalahan untuk mengikuti kita. Kita harus menghabisi kedua regu pasukan kerajaan itu untuk keluar dari ibukota ini." Ucap Akame yang berada tepat dibelakang Najenda.

"Gghhh. Situasi saat ini memang menyulitkan kita. Kalau begitu... Leone, Mine, dan Tatsumi, teruslah berlari keluar ibukota. Aku, Akame dan Bulat akan menahan pasukan itu agar tak mengejar kalian."

"Tapi, Boss..."

"Jangan membantah. Hanya inilah pilihan terbaik bagi kita. Kau tau kan kalau kita semua menghadapi mereka hanya akan menguras stamina kita lebih dalam lagi. Leone, percayalah pada kami. Kami berjanji bahwa kami akan menyusul kalian secepatnya." Najenda lalu mengambil dua buah Pisau belati dari tangan sintetiknya.

"Ya, Boss benar. Dengan pedang ini aku bersumpah akan membawa mereka berdua dengan selamat." Ucap Akame dengan mengangkat pedang miliknya.

"Jadi, kalian juga harus berjanji agar terus berlari sekuat yang kalian bisa dan terus menjauhi ibukota."ucap Bulat pun lalu bersiap mengaktifkan Teigu milknya

Bulat, Akame, dan Najenda pun kemudian berbalik arah dan menghadang kedua regu pasukan kerajaan itu.

"Boss...Akame...Bulat... Kami pegang Janji kalian. Ayo Mine, Tatsumi"

"Tapi Nee-chan... Kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka bertiga menghadapi musuh sebesar itu sendiri-sendiri..."

"BERHENTI MERENGEK DAN TERUS LARI TATSUMI...PERCAYALAH PADA MEREKA BERTIGA"

"Mine.."

"Mine benar. Tatsumi, kau tau kan kalau mereka berdua itu sangat kuat? Mereka pasti akan selamat. Boss itu bukanlah tipe orang yang mengumbar janji-janji kosong. Aku tau betul bagaimana kuatnya mereka bertiga itu. Jadi percayalah pada mereka."

"Nee-chan... Baiklah, aku akan percaya pada mereka."

"Bagus... Ayo kita pergi Mine, Tatsumi."

Sementara itu, Najenda, Bulat dan Akame kini tengah berdiri dihadapan 2 regu pasukan yang kira kira berjumlah 25 orang itu.

'tap'

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria berambut hijau mendarat dibelakang mereka. Salah satu dari anggota Night Raid itupun kemudian berjalan lalu berdiri tepat disamping Najenda.

"Bagaimana, Lubbock? Apa kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka?"

"Ha'i, Najenda-san. Walaupun sulit, tapi aku berhasil mengatasi regu yang mengejarku tadi. Namun, sepertinya disini kita juga dalam posisi yang sulit ya? Omong omong, dimana Mine, Leone, dan Tatsumi?"

"Aku menyuruh Leone untuk membawa Tatsumi dan Mine keluar ibukota lebih dulu. Fisik mereka berdua sepertinya sudah mencapai batasnya. Cukup bicaranya, lebih baik kita bersiap untuk menyerang mereka. Akame, Lubbock, Bulat, kita maju sekarang."

"Ha'i Boss/Okee/Okee boss, _**INCURSIOOO...**_ "

"JANGAN REMEHKAN KAMI, PENGKHIANAT, SERANGGGG..."

"HUOOOOOO"

Bulat dan Akame segera berlari dan menerjang menuju sisi kanan regu pasukan kerajaan itu, sementara Najenda dan Lubbock berlari kearah sebaliknya.

'trank'

'crassh'

'buaggh'

Murasame yang berada di tangan Akame itu terus menerus menebas tubuh lawannya, diikuti dengan gerakan dan refleks cepat dalam menangkis dan menyerang lawannya.

'buaggh'

"Aaakkkhhh"

Sementara itu diposisi Bulat, 6 orang langsung terpental akibat sapuan yang ia lakukan menggunakan tombak senjata dari Teigu miliknya itu.

"JANGAN GENTAR... HUJANI MEREKA DENGAN SERANGAN SIHIR KITA..."

"YAAA..."

'boomm'

'boommmm'

'booomm'

Hujan serangan sihir yang dilancarkan oleh regu pasukan kerajaan itu membuat para anggota Night Raid kini fokus untuk menghindari serangan sihir itu. Debu dan asap kini bertaburan di sekitar area pertempuran itu. Pasukan yang tersisa di regu itu kini tinggal 15 orang lagi.

'whusss'

Dari balik debu itu, Akame tiba tiba meluncur dan melesat menuju kearah regu pasukan kerajaan itu, lalu diikuti oleh Bulat, Najenda dan Lubbock dibelakangnya.

'crassh'

"Aaaakkhhh..."

'buaggh'

"Uoooaaakkh''

'sreett'

"Ohokkkk"

5 menit kemudian, pertempuran itupun usai. 25 orang pasukan kerajaan itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh keempat anggota Night Raid itu. Hembusan Nafas yang tak beraturan pun kini terdengar pada masing masing keempat orang itu.

"Hah...Hah...hah... Kalian baik baik saja kan?" Teriak Najenda kepada mereka bertiga

"Hah..hah..ya boss." Jawab Akame yang kini berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pedang miliknya itu.

"Hah...hah... Ayo kita pergi dari sini boss"

"Ya, kau benar Bulat... Ayo kita-...SEMUA, MENGHINDARRR..."

" _ **FIRE MAGIC : GREAT FIREBALL SHOOT"**_

Ketika mereka hendak pergi dari tempat itu, 4 buah bola apali raksasa tiba tiba meluncur deras kearah mereka berempat. Teriakan keras Najenda tadi pun langsung membuat refleks tubuh mereka bekerja dan segera menghindar dari laju tembakan bola api raksasa itu, lalu berkumpul di satu tempat.

'sringggggg'

Lingkaran sihir kini tercipta didepan mereka, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa orang yang jumlahnya hanya 1/2 dari jumlah yang mereka hadapi tadi. Tapi, dua orang yang berada didepan regu Pasukan itu kini membuat keempat anggota Night Raid itu kini hanya bisa melebarkan mata mereka.

"B-boss, mereka itukan pasukan ANBU"

"Ya, kau benar Bulat. Cihh, sepertinya waktu kini tak berpihak pada kita. Ini sangat buruk... Kita takkan bisa menang melawan Duo Uchiha itu dengan tim ANBU khusus itu sekarang." Ucap Najenda sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Hah...hah... Jadi, bagaimana ini Bisa? Jujur saja, sekarang tubuhku takkan sanggup lagi untuk menahan beban kutukan dari pedang Murasame ini...hah...hah... Pedangku ini telah memakai energi yang sangat besar dari tubuhku...Hah...hah... Kalau begini terus..." Akame kini hanya bisa berbicara dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Tampaknya, fisik dari Gadis berambut hitam itu kini telah mencapai batasnya.

"Najenda, lebih baik Menyerahlah sekarang juga dan biarkan Kerajaan menghukum kalian. Tindakan kalian sekarang ini sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi. Kupikir kau itu adalah orang yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, Najenda." Ucap Shisui

"Tapi... Setelah melihat tindakanmu dan kelompokmu itu hari ini, kau membuatku harus menarik kata kataku kembali, Najenda. Melakukan penyerangan besar besaran seperti ini hingga membuat korban sipil berjatuhan, ternyata kau sama saja dengan penjahat yang hanya membunuh demi kesenangan semata. Dan sebagai salah seorang warga kerajaan ini..."

'whusss'

'trank'

"Sudah seharusnya aku menghentikan tindakan kalian ini"

Dalam sekejap, Shisui kini telah berada didepan Najenda dan langsung menggerakkan tantou miliknya untuk menebas Najenda.

'cepat sekali... Teleportasi miliknya itu telah jadi lebih cepat daripada yang dulu ya. Dengan kecepatan ini, kami tentu akan kesulitan dan kewalahan untuk menahan serangannya' batin Najenda sambil menahan laju tebasan Shisui dengan belati miliknya.

"Boss..., Sialan...Terima iniiiii..."

'boommmm'

Bulat yang melihat Najenda diserang pun langsung berdinding dengan mengayunkan tombak miliknya ketempat Shisui. Shisui yang melihat sebuah serangan yang mengarah tepat kearahnya langsung menghindar dan menghilang, lalu mendarat tepat disamping Itachi

"Cih, dia sangat cepat, Boss. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat pergerakannya." Ucap Bulat yang kini berada didepan Najenda.

" _Shisui Sang Teleporter_ , Ia dikenal dengan julukan itu sejak bergabung dengan pasukan khusus sejak dulu. Walaupun masih dibawah kecepatan dari Hiraisin milik Raja itu, tapi kecepatan pergerakannya yang tak membutuhkan aksara kanji Fuin itu membuat jangkauan pergerakannya menjadi lebih luas dan tak bisa diprediksi. Ditambah lagi dengan Sharinggan dimatanya itu, kombinasi itu tentunya akan sangat menguntungkannya dalam menganalisis dan membaca serangan lawannya." Ujar Najenda.

"Akame, apa kau masih bisa bertarung?"

"Hah…hah…walaupun sulit tapi akan kucoba bertarung semaksimal mungkin."

"Baiklah, tapi tetaplah waspada. Lubbock, bisakah kau membuat beberapa penghalang lagi dibeberapa tempat disekitar kita? Dengan penghalang dari benangmu itu, kita akan mempersempit jangkauan pergerakan mereka.

"Baik, Najenda-san." Ucap Lubbock lalu menyebar benang dari senjata kerajaan yang ada di tangannya itu.

Sementara itu, diposisi pasukan Anbu yang dipimpin oleh Shisui, Kini Itachi dan Shisui yang telah mengambil posisi untuk bertarung, bersiap untu melesat kearah mereka berempat.

"Kalian semua, kumpulkan korban-korban dan bawa mereka ke tempat yang aman. Aku dan Itachi akan melawan dan menangkap mereka berempat." Ucap Shisui pada regu yang ia pimpin itu.

" Tapi Kapten, kami ingin tetap bertarung bersama Kapten disini-…"

"Kalian tak perlu ikut bertarung. Lebih baik prioritaskan korban yang trelah jatuh dan cari mereka yang masih selamat. Kami berdua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melawan mereka. Melihat kondisi mereka itu, kuyakin mereka pasti kelelahan karena terus bertarung dengan para pasukan kita."

"Baik Kapten" Ucap regu ANBU itu, lalu menyebar ke segala penjuru tempat para korban yang bergeletakan itu.

"Saa, Ikuzo Itachi"

"Ha'I.."

...

...  
"Akame, Bulat, kuserahkan Uchiha Shisui pada kalian. Lubbock, kita akan menghadapi rekannya yang satu lagi" Teriak Najenda

"Ha'I Boss / Oke Najenda-san."

Akame dan Bulat lalu melesat kearah Shisui, diikuti oleh Najenda dan Lubbock yang kemudian melesat kearah Itachi.

'trankk'

"Takkan kubiarkan kau mendekati posisi boss" Ucap Akame sambil menahan laju Tantou dari Shisui.

'trank'

"sangat disayangkan mantan pasukan khusus sepertimu menjadi seorang pembunuh dan pemberontak seperti ini, Akame. Menyerahlah dan serahkan dirimu pada Kerajaan. Dengan begitu mungkin kau bisa menghindari hukuman mati dari kerajaan bila kau menyerahkan dirimu dan keluar dari pasukan pemberontak itu."

'trank'

"Jangan memberikan pernyataan bodoh seperti itu, Uchiha Shisui. Walaupun harus membuang nyawaku, tapi aku takkan sudi untuk kembali bergabung ke Kerajaan sialan itu. Tanganku ini sudah berlumuran darah, tapi hal itu takkan bisa dihindari untuk mengubah Neraka ini, mengubah dunia yang busuk dan diliputi oleh kejahatan ini, lalu mengembalikan Prinsip Keadilan pada dunia ini"Ujar Akame lalu sembari terus menahan tebasan dari Shisui yang terus menggempurnya.

"Tak ada keadilan dari tindakan kalian ini. Membunuh, Membunuh, dan terus membunuh… Apakah tindakan pembunuhan yang kalian lakukan ini menggambarkan prinsip Keadilan seperti yang kau bilang tadi?" Ucap Shisui lalu mengambil langkah mundur ketika melihat Bulat yang akan menyerangnya.

'tap'

"Lihatlah… Akibat dari tindakan bodoh kalian ini… Berapa banyak korban sipil yang berjatuhan akibat serangan ini" Tunjuk Shisui pada korban korban yang bergeletakan tak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Mereka yang harusnya memiliki waktu untuk hidup dan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang dicintainya… Orang-orang yang tak bisa apa apa untuk melawan saat akan kehilangan nyawanya…Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal ini sebagai wujud Keadilan? Tindakan kalian tak lebih hanya sekedar Membunuh demi kesenangan kalian sendiri…Membunuh tanpa memiliki alasan yang jelas dan demi ego kalian itu…ITULAH YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ITU…"

'whusss'

Pergerakan Shisui barusan yang hanya menyisakan blur kembali mengejutkan Akame yang tak bisa mengikuti pergerakan itu. Instingnya yang berteriak keras menghasilkan gerakan refleks untuk menghindari tebasan tiba tiba yang berasal dari arah kirinya. Lompatan yang ia lakukan itu tampaknya sedikit terlambat hingga Shisui berhasil menggores bahu kirinya. Belum selesai, Shisui kembali menghilang lalu muncul disisi kanannya, dengan tebasan tantou yang siap menebas kearah leher Akame, dan lagi lagi hanya mengandalkan refleks instingnya, ia berhasil menahan laju tebasan Tanto itu yang menyisakan beberapa centimeter lagi dari lehernya dengan Murasame miliknya. Tak ingin diam, Shisui yang melihat celah langsung mengarahkan tendangan tepat ke rusuk kanan gadis itu hingga membuatnya terhempas sejauh beberapa meter.

"Gaakkkkhhh"

"Akame, kusooo mati kauuu..." Teriak Bulat lalu melesat kearah Shisui dengan Tombak miliknya.

'Trankkkkkk'

'Trankkkk'

'boommmm'

'Traaannnkk'

Bunyi khas besi yang beradu kembali terdengar saat Bulat yang terus mencoba mendaratkan tebasan tebasan yang akan melukai Shisui. Tebasan Tebasan bertenaga dari Bulat masih belum mampu mengenai Shisui yang dengan lincah menahan dan menghindari tebasan itu dengan lincah. Walaupun bertenaga, tapi satu kelemahan dari gaya bertarung dari Bulat yang tentunya disadari oleh Shisui adalah kurangnya kecepatan dan kelincahan pemuda bertubuh kekar itu. Memanfaatkan hal itu, Shisui pun mengalirkan sedikit mana sihir di tangan kanannya, lalu berhasil mendaratkan pukulan keras di bagian perut Zirah milik bulat hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Serangan Shisui kembali dilanjutkan dengan tebasan berlapis sihir petir yang berhasil melukai tubuh Bulat lalu mendaratkan tendangan berlapis sihir ke bagian kepala zirah itu hingga terhempas kearah yang sama dengan Akame tadi.

'buaaggghhhh'

Bulat hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan luka ditubuhnya itu. Disampingnya, ia bisa melihat Akame yang masih berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi bagian rusuk yang terkena tendangan dari Shisui tadi.

"Akame, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Bulat yang khawatir pada rekannya itu, lalu membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri

"Ohokkkk, hah..hahh, sepertinya beberapa tulang rusukku ada yang patah... Hah...hah, kecepatannya itu sangat merepotkan...hah...hah..., Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengikuti dan membaca serangan yang ia lakukan..hah...hahh, kalau begini terus, Ki..kita takkan selamat dari sini." Ucap Akame dengan Nafas tersengal, lalu menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar, Akame... Aku juga belum bisa menemukan cara untuk mendaratkan serangan padanya. Ditambah lagi, keadaan mereka berdua sepertinya tak jauh berbeda dari kita. Duo Uchiha ini memang sangat kuat.." Ucap Bulat sambil menahan perih apperih akibat luka tebasan di tubuhnya itu dan melirik kearah pertarungan antara Lubbock dan Najenda.

"Apa kau masih bisa bertarung, Akame?"

"Hah..hah... Walau sulit tapi aku masih bisa bertarung...hah..hah.. Apa kau punya rencana, Bulat?"

"Aku tak tau ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi kalau rencana ini berjalan lancar, Kita pasti bisa keluar dari situasi menyusahkan ini." Ucap Bulat

"Kalau begitu, aku ikuti rencanamu.."

...

Sementara itu disisi lain pertarungan, Kini terlihat Lubbock yang saat ini masih berusaha untuk menjebak Itachi yang dengan lincah melompat ke berbagai arah untuk menghindari ikatan dari benang Lubbock. Sharinggannya masih terus menyala untuk mengikuti arah benang itu, sambil sesekali menahan serangan pisau dan peluru yang dilancarkan oleh Najenda.

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

Tak ingin terus berada dalam tekanan, Itachi lalu mengambil sedik langkah mundur, lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sihir api dan melesat kearah mereka berdua.

 _ **"Fire Magic : Great Fireball"**_

Bola api besar itu langsung melesat kearah Lubbock dan Najenda, yang kemudian melompat kesamping untuk menghindar dari laju bola api itu.

 _ **"Water Magic : Great Dragon Water Shot"**_

Lingkaran sihir berikutnya kembali tercipta dan mengeluarkan dua Naga air besar yang melesat kearahnya mereka berdua, yang kembali melompat untuk menghindari serangan itu. Tanpa diduga, kedua Naga air yang berhasil mereka hindari tadi ternyata masih kembali menyerang mereka dari belakang.

 _ **"Fire Magic : Great Fire Ball Missile"**_

12 lingkaran sihir kini tercipta didepan Itachi, lalu menembakkan 12 bola api besar yang mengikuti gerakan Najenda dan Lubbock yang kini berpencar untuk menghindari Naga air besar itu.

"Cihh, sihir yang menyusahkan. Mereka terus mengikuti kami..., Kalau begitu, aku akan menggunakan ini." Ucap Najenda yang terus berlari dan menghindari serangan serangan yang mengejarnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk bola kecil dari sakunya, lalu melemparkannya kearah serangan Itachi yang ada di belakangnya itu.

Lingkaran sihir lalu tercipta di tempat bola itu jatuh, lalu menyerap semua serangan yang mengejarnya tadi tanpa sisa.

"Kalau begitu, kukembalikan padamu..." Sebuah Lingkaran sihir lalu tercipta didepan Najenda, lalu mengeluarkan semua serangan yang diserap tadi dan mengarahkannya kearah Itachi.

'booommm'

'chessssss'

Ledakan besar dan asap pekat kini tercipta ditempat Itachi berdiri. Disampingnya, kini berdiri Lubbock yang berhasil menghindari serangan tadi dengan cara melindungi seluruh tubuhnya dengan benang miliknya.

"Apakah berhasil, Najenda-san"

"Entahlah, tapi kita harus waspada. Ku yakin dia takkan kalah semudah itu." Ucap Najenda yang menyipitkan mata untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya pada lokasi tempat Itachi berdiri tadi.

"Sial, karena air tadi benangku jadi basah. Kalau begini, aku tak bisa menggunakan benang-benang ku ini secara efektif." Ucap Lubbock yang melihat gulungan benang ditangannya itu.

"Sepertinya begitu, kecepatan benang benang mu itu pasti akan berkurang akibat beban yang memperlambat gerakan Cross Tail milikmu itu." Ucap Najenda yang masih terus fokus pada lokasi ledakan itu.

Asap dan debu yang mengepul perlahan menghilang dari tempat itu, dan menyisakan kawah dan wilayah kosong tanpa apapun dan siapapun disana.

"Dia Menghilang?.. Apa dia kabur?"

" Itu tak mungkin, Lubbock tetap waspada dan amati sekelilingmu." Ucap Najenda, lalu memunggungi Lubbock.

Mereka berdua kini terus fokus dan mengedarkan pandangannya dengan waspada. Seorang sekuat Uchiha Itachi takkan kabur hanya karena serangan seperti itu, itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Lubbock, apa kau melihat sesua-..."

'jrasshhhh'

Tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sebuah Tebasan melintang kini tercipta didada Lubbock hingga menciptakan cipratan darah yang mengenai wajah Najenda.

"Sial.."

'duaagghh'

Detik berikutnya, sebuah tendangan berlapis sihir mendarat di perut Lubbock hingga membuat mereka berdua terpental sejauh 10 meter.

"Lubbock... Ilusi, pantas saja dia tak merasa kesakitan.. ternyata dia terkena ilusi dari mata itu, tapi kapan ia menanamkan ilusi itu pada Lubbock?" Ucap Najenda melihat keadaan Lubbock yang terbaring dengan mata kosong yang terkena Ilusi Sharinggan.

"Lepas" ucap Najenda sambil mengalirkan sedikit mana sihirnya, lalu menopang tubuh Lubbock yang masih belum sadar.

"Lukanya cukup dalam, Aku harus menutup lukanya ini, kalau dibiarkan, dia akan mati kehabisan darah..." Ucapnya melihat luka melintang yang terus mengucurkan darah segar.

"Ohokkkk...ohokkkk"

"Kau sudah sadar Lubbock.."

"Ohhokk... Terima kasih karena telah menolongku, Najenda-san...Maaf, karna kebodohanku aku bisa masuk kedalam ilusinya itu" Ucap Lubbock yang terbatuk batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah di mulutnya.

"Lupakan itu, lebih baik minum elixir ini.. Mungkin ini tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu sepenuhnya, tapi dengan ini lukamu itu pasti bisa tertutup sebagian" ucap Najenda lalu memberikan sebotol kecil cairan yang ia ambil dari sakunya

"Arigatou.." ucap Lubbock lalu meminum cairan itu.

"Elixir yang kita punya kini hanya tersisa 1. Kalau keadaan kita yang tersisa terpojok seperti ini, kita takkan mungkin selamat dari sini. Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus bisa keluar dan kabur dari kerajaan ini" Ucap Najenda.

" Ya, tapi hal itu sangat sulit, Najenda-san.. Dan sepertinya, mereka berdua juga sama terdesaknya seperti kita, apa kau punya sebuah rencana, Najenda-san?" Tanya Lubbock sambil melihat kearah Akame dan Bulat.

"Aku masih belum bisa membuat rencana, tapi untuk saat ini kita harus mengkombinasikan serangan kita dan jangan biarkan dia balas menyerang seperti tadi. Kalau ada celah, segera kau ikat dia dengan benang mu itu, Lubbock. Bola bola sihir yang kumiliki hanya sedikit, dan mana sihirmu juga hanya tersisa sedikit. Kita harus memanfaatkan semua ini dengan baik."

"Baik Najenda-san".

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuka celah dengan menyerang dari dekat, Lubbock, kau harus berusaha untuk mendaratkan benang mu padanya. Jangan kasih dia ruang bebas untuk bergerak dengan leluasa." Ucap Najenda, lalu menyiapkan sebuah pisau belati dan pistol sihir di kedua tangannya.

"Baik, Najenda-san"

'whussh'

'trankk'

Najenda yang melesat kemudian mendaratkan tebasan ya kearah Itachi, namun berhasil ditahan menggunakan tantou miliknya.

'dorr'

'dorr'

Dua buah tembakan energi sihir terdengar dari senjata ditangan kirinya itu, namun Itachi kembali berhasil menepisnya dengan tantou miliknya.

'syeetttt'

'syeetttt'

Dari kiri dan kanan, benang benang Lubbock kembali berusaha untuk mengikat Itachi, namun kembali berhasil dihindari dengan cara melompat dan bersalto ke berbagai arah.

'dorr'

'door'

Kembali, tembakan peluru energi sihir itu berhasil ditepis oleh Itachi. Sharinggannya terus menyala dan mengamati semua pergerakan, baik dari serangan maupun tubuh mereka berdua.

''whusssh'

Dua buah tombak yang terbuat dari gulungan benang kini melesat dan mengarah ke Itachi. Itachi yang melihat kedua tombak itu kemudian melompat ke udara, dan melayang selama beberapa detik. Lubbock yang melihat hal itu mengarahkan benangnya lalu kembali berusaha melilit Itachi.

'dorr'

'dorr'

'dorr'

3 buah peluru sihir kini melesat kearahnya Itachi yang masih melayang di udara. Melihat 3 serangan itu, Itachi pun bergerak memiringkan tubuhnya secara Vertikal dengan menarik benang benang dari Lubbuck dan membiarkan ketiga peluru itu melewati dirinya

Dalam keadaan melayang secara vertikal, Itachi lalu merentangkan tangannya lalu menciptakan 5 buah lingkaran sihir didepannya.

 _ **"Fire Magic : Fire Lance Missile"**_

Lingkaran lingkaran sihir itu kemudian mengeluarkan tombak tombak api secara beruntun, lalu mengarah dan mengejar mereka berdua.

'tap'

 _ **"Fire Magic : Infinity Mini Fireball Shot"**_

'shutt'

'shuut'

'shuut'

'shuut'

Kelima lingkaran sihir itu kembali menembakkan peluru bola bola api yang sangat banyak dan menghujani lokasi dimana Najenda dan Lubbock yang terus berlari menghindari tombak tombak api yang mengejar mereka.

"Gaakkkkhhh, panas..."

3 buah tombak api itu dapat mengenai Najenda dan meledak sehingga mnghempaskan tubuhnya sejauh 5 meter. Tepat Didepannya, bola bola api kecil itu kini melesat dan bersiap untuk mengenai dirinya.

'boomm'

'boomm'

'boomm'

"Najenda-san bertahanlah..."

Sebelum bola bola api itu mengenainya, Lubbock telah terlebih dahulu berdiri didepannya, lalu menciptakan sebuah tembok dari benangnya yang menghalangi laju bola bola api yang hampir mengenai dirinya.

'stap'

Sebuah kertas beraksara ledak kini menancap tepat disamping mereka berdua, dimana sang pelaku, Itachi barusan melompat dan melemparkan kertas itu dengan sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya.

"Siallll..."

'Booooommmmm'

XXXX

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan, Bulat..."

'tap'

'tap'

 _ **"Release of Body Limits : Release"**_

'boomm'

Aura energi tiba tiba muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh Bulat yang berlapis Jirah itu. Tekanan yang meningkat serta debu yang mulai berterbangan disekitar Bulat sebagai pertanda bahwa sihir pelepasan batas tubuh telah ia aktifkan, sebuah teknik yang ia dapatkan dengan berlatih keras hingga melampaui batas raga manusia pada umumnya.

"Ayo maju, Akame..."

"Ha'i"

'whussh'

Dengan kecepatan yang hanya menyisakan blur, Bulat melesat kearah Shisui dan menyerang cepat dengan menggunakan tombak yang ada ditangannya. Tebasan dari kiri yang ia lancarkan berhasil terbaca oleh Shisui yang menghindar dengan memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah kanan. Dari kanan, Akame langsung melepaskan tebasan yang mengarah ke leher menggunakan Murasame miliknya, namun Shisui berhasil menahannya menggunakan Tantou miliknya.

'Dia meningkatkan power tubuhnya hingga melampaui batas kecepatan manusia dan hampir bisa mengikutiku, sepertinya itu adalah sebuah teknik yang membuat tubuh manusia mampu melewati batasannya' batin Shisui yang terus bertelepon tadi menghindari serangan gencar dari bulat.

'bziit'

'trank'

'bziit'

'trank'

Akame hanya bisa melihat blur dan percikan api akibat kedua besi yang saling berbenturan dalam kecepatan tinggi itu. Kalau saja tubuhnya tak terluka separah ini, ia pasti bisa membantu Bulat dalam pertarungan kecepatan seperti ini, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

'tetap fokus, Akame. Kau hanya perlu satu tebasan saja untuk membunuhnya. Hanya satu tebasan' batin Akame yang terus melihat pergerakan yang hanya menyisakan blur dan percikan api itu.

'sreett'

'disana...'

Melihat Shisui yang sedikit terpental dan terseret, Akame segera melesat maju dan melayangkan tebasan kearah Shisui dengan cepat. Shisui yang melihat Akame melesat kearahnya lalu memiringkan kepalnya kemanan untuk menghindari laju pedang kutukan yang ingin menghindar lehernya itu.

'bziit'

Bulat yang kini telah berpindah tepat ke kiri Shisui langsung menebaskan tombaknya kearah Uchiha tersebut. Shisui yang melihat serangan dari kiri langsung mengarahkan Tantou ya untuk mengubah sedikit arah laju tombak itu dan melewati pinggul belakangnya.

'duaaagghh'

Bulat yang melihat lawannya sedang terpojok langsung mendaratkan sebuah tendangan keras yang mengarah ke bagian perut Shisui, yang membuat tubuh pemuda itu terpental kebelakang. Akame yang melihat sebuah kesempatan langsung melompat dan berusaha menikam tubuh Shisui yang saat ini tengah terbaring.

'Kau lengah'

"BERHENTI AKAME..."

 **"Sharinggan"**

'deg'

'crassh'

"Gahhhhkkkk"

'duagghhh'

Didetik detik terakhir, Akame melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal yang berhasil dimanfaatkan oleh Shisui. Ketika menghadapi seorang Uchiha yang menguasai Sharinggan, hal pertama yang harus terus kau ingat adalah... Jangan pernah menatap matanya secara langsung saat pertarungan. Akame yang lengah dan yang tadinya fokus untuk mendaratkan satu goresan ketubuh Shisui kini menjadi bumerang dan dihadiahi sebuah genjutsu singkat dan tusukan telak dibagian perut oleh Uchiha tersebut. Shisui yang melihat Tubuh gadis yang kesakitan itu langsung mendaratkan tendangan keras hingga membuat tubuh Akame terpental dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Shisui.

"Kelengahan didetik detik terakhir adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal dalam pertarungan. Dan memanfaatkan kelengahan musuh adalah hal yang harus dimanfaatkan untuk mencapai kemenangan" Ucap Shisui lalu berdiri sambil membersihkan bercak darah yang ada diwajahnya.

"AKAME...AKAME...BANGUNLAH AKAMEE..."

"Ohokkkk...ohokkkk..." Darah segar mengalir dengan deras dari mulut Akame yang memuntahkan cukup banyak darah. Ia merasa bisa kehilangan kesadarannya kapan saja. Genggamannya pada Murasame semakin lama semakin melemah seiring rasa sakit yang semakin bertambah ia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya.

"AKAME...TETAPLAH SADAR...AKAMEE.." Teriak Bulat yang memangku tubuh rekannya itu ditangannya.

"Ma...maafkan ak..u kare..na tela..h ga...gal, Bu..lat" Ucap Akame lemah.

"Nah, sekarang semua telah selesai. Lebih baik kalian berdua menyerah dan terimalah hukuman kalian. Aku tak ingin melanjutkan pertarungan yang tak seimbang ini."

'whusssh'

"Sepertinya kau sudah selesai melumpuhkan mereka, Itachi" Ucap Shisui yang melihat Itachi barusan melempar dua tubuh yang kini tak berdaya itu ketempat Bulat.

"Ya, dan sepertinya disini juga hampir selesai, Shisui-san" ucap Itachi saat melihat ketempat Bulat dan Akame.

"BOSS...LUBBOCK..." Teriak Bulat sambil memanggil nama kedua rekannya itu, lalu berlari

"Uggghhh, ma...maafkan kami, Bulat...ohokkkk...kami gagal untuk menghentikannya." Ucap Lubbock yang terbaring dengan luka bakar yang cukup parah disekitar tubuhnya. Sementara itu, disampingnya juga terbaring Najenda yang tak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian yang sebagian besar hangus dan juga Luka bakar yang serius di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Tidakkah, Jangan meminta maaf Lubbock...Melihat kalian berdua masih hidup saat ini saja aku sangat bersyukur..." Ucap Bulat yang telah melepas zirahnya itu.

"Lubbock... Bisakah kupercayakan mereka padamu.?... Bisakah kupercayakan permintaan terakhirku untuk membawa mereka berdua keluar dari sini?" Ucap Lubbock lalu memberikan senjata kerajaan miliknya pada Lubbock

"Apa maksudmu Bulat... Kita berempat...Kita berempat akan keluar dari sini... Jangan katakan perkataan aneh seperti itu" Ucap Lubbock yang berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Tidak...tak ada jalan lagi, sudah saatnya aku meneruskan apa yang Sheele dan teman kita yang lainnya lakukan untuk menyelamatkan rekan dan melanjutkan perjuangan ini."

"Lubbock..., Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ja..ngan laku...kan itu Bu...Lat..."

"Akame, Lubbock, dan juga yang lainnya... Kalian harus tetap hidup dan melanjutkan perjuangan ini. Hanya dengan cara ini, perjuangan dan pengorbanan teman teman kita yang telah pergi dapat dilanjutkan. Aku akan menggunakan teknik terlarang itu untuk mengulur waktu. Saat itu, Lubbock... Tolong...tolong kau gunakan seluruh kekuatan yang kau miliki untuk membawa mereka berdua keluar dari kerajaan busuk ini" ucap Bulat lalu mengambil sebuah pil berwarna merah jg dari sakunya.

"Ini adalah tingkat terakhir dari teknik penguatan milikku. Dan ini adalah akhir yang pantas dari perjalanan seorang petarung sepertiku. Walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa ini, tapi untuk perjuangan ini... Untuk teman temanku... Dan untuk masa depan cerah didepan sana...BAGIKU ITU ADALAH SEBUAH KEHORMATAN TERTINGGI YANG PERNAH KUDAPATKAN..." Teriak Bulat lalu menelan pil itu. Setelah menelan pil itu, Ledakan aura merah segera memenuhi tempat itu hingga menciptakan kawah dan debu yang bertebaran akibat efek dari perubahan tekanan energi tersebut

 _ **"Final Release: The Last level of body strengthening...RELEASE..."**_

 _ **"Final**_ _ **Release: The Last level of Inner Strengthening...RELEASE..."**_

 _ **"Final Release: The Last Level of Soul Strengthening...RELEASE..."**_

setelah menyebutkan ketiga kalimat itu, ledakan aura itu kembali membesar dan menguatkan dengan liar. Tubuh Bulat yang kini diselimuti aura merah, hingga kulit tubuhnya yang mulai mengelupas sedikit demi sedikit, serta rambut yang menguat dengan liar menjadi efek dari teknik itu.

 **"Kutitipkan Incursio padamu dan berikan pada Tatsumi. Ia pasti bisa menggunakan senjata itu. Sekarang pergilah, aku akan menahan mereka disini. LUBBOCK, AKAME, NAJENDA... TERUSKAN PERJUANGAN KITA DAN TERUSLAH BERTAHAN HIDUP DIDUNIA YANG BUSUK INI..."**

"hikks... Baiklah, Bulat... aku bersumpah...atas nama pedang kutukan dan jiwaku ini Kami akan teruskan permintaanmu itu/ Akan kami kabulkan permintaanmu itu... Bulat..."Ucap Akame dan Lubbock yang membopong Najenda lalu berjalan tertatih dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Takkan kubiarkan mereka kabur..." Itachi yang melihat hal itu langsung melesat menuju Akame dan Lubbock.

'duaaaggghhhh'

Belum sempat beberapa meter, Tubuh Itachi langsung terpental cukup jauh akibat menerima tendangan yang sangat keras di tubuhnya

 **"Sebelum kau melukai mereka...Lewati dulu mayatku ini..."**

 **XXXX**

'whusaahhh'

'booooommmmm'

Sementara itu, kembali ke tempat dimana Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbang dengan Susano'o miliknya dan menghindari kejaran dan tembakan bola api raksasa Suzaku yang tengah terbang dan mengejarnya. Susano'o itu terus meliuk kesana kemari sambil menghindar serangan beruntun dari ketiga monster lainnya.

'syuuttt'

'syuuutt'

Dua buah tembakan bola angin raksasa dilepaskan Byakko dan mengincar Susano'o yang saat ini tengah terbang.

'bugghhhh'

'bugghhhh'

Naruto yang melihat kedua serangan angin itu langsung memposisikan katana Susano'onya dan menepis serangan itu hingga berubah arah dan menabrak dinding kekkai itu.

'groaaaaarrrr'

Dari atas, Suzaku tiba tiba terbang menukik tajam dan menyerang menggunakan paruh yang dilapisi api panas di bagian paruhnya. Tak ingin Susano'onya kembali hancur, ia pun menangkis serangan burung api itu dengan menggunakan perisai Susano'o yang ada dibagian tangan kanan Susano'o itu.

'boommmm'

Hempasan angin yang sangat kuat segera menghempas sekeliling area itu akibat benturan yang terjadi. Susano'o miliknya sedikit terhempas kebawah akibat tekanan dari serangan Suzaku tersebut. Mangekyou Sharinggan miliknya terus memantau seluruh kondisi dan pergerakan keempat monster kolosal itu. Mata Terkutuk miliknya itu dengan cepat menangkap serangan lanjutan yang akan diarahkan Seiryuu dari bawah, yang kemudian melepaskan tembakan laser air yang mengincar bagian kanan Susano'o miliknya. Ia pun segera melemparkan Katana Susano'o itu ke kanan, dan selanjutnya ia menghilang dan bertelepon tadi kelokasi katana itu, dan berhasil menghindari serangan dari Seiryuu.

'siall'

Tak berhenti disitu, Naruto hanya bisa mengutuk akan keterlambatannya menyadari Genbu yang saat ini berhasil menyerangnya. Kura kura raksasa itu dengan cepat menabrakkan tubuhnya ke Susanoo miliknya hingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Byakko yang melihat musuh terjatuh langsung melompat cepat dan mengarahkan cakarnya kebagian kepala tempat Naruto berada. Tak memiliki waktu untuk bertelepon tadi, Naruto menggunakan Katana Susano'o itu untuk menahan cakar yang setajam pisau itu.

Dalam posisi yang sangat terjepit, Seiryuu langsung mengambil kesempatan dan membelit separuh bagian bawah Susano'o itu. Naga berbentuk ular bersayap itu mengencangkan belitannya pada Susano'o milik Naruto yang saat ini tengah terbaring sambil menahan cakaran Byakko dan kepala Genbu yang akan membenturnya.

'cihh, mereka berhasil memojokkan ku sampai seperti ini, siall' Batin Naruto geram.

"Sepertinya sampai disini saja pertarunganmu, anak muda... Kuakui kau memang sangat kuat hingga mampu bertahan dalam 10 menit ini. Tapi, kekuatanmu itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan keempat monster milikku ini. Sejak awal, peluangmu untuk menang sangatlah kecil... Tapi aku kagum dengan kegigihanmu dalam bertahan selama ini. Anak muda, sebelum ini berakhir... Katakanlah padaku, apa sebenarnya alasanmu hingga membuatmu bertarung sekuat ini melawanku. Apakah hal ini demi melindungi kerajaan busuk itu? Apa gunanya bagimu melindungi kerajaan rusak yang hanya menindas orang banyak itu? Apa kau hanya ingin melindungi kerajaan yang telah menjadi sumber penderitaan bagi orang banyak itu, melindungi bangsawan bangsawan sialan yang hanya bisa memikirkan perut dan kepuasannya itu? Apakah itu alasanmu untuk bertarung disini?" Ucap Kokabiel yang barusan mendarat diatas kepala Suzaku.

"Ketahuilah, mereka takkan pernah mengakui apa yang kau lakukan saat ini. Tak ada gunanya bertarung demi melindungi para benalu itu. Menjadi pahlawan, kau kau memang berpikiran bahwa menjadi pahlawan akan membuat namamu diakui, maka kau salah besar... Anak muda... Para benalu itu hanya akan menganggap bahwa sudah menjadi kewajiban dan hal yang lumrah bagi mereka yang lebih rendah untuk mati demi mereka, mati demi memenuhi hasrat mereka. Pengakuan, cih jangan bercanda. Hal itu takkan pernah kau dapatkan di dunia yang telah rusak ini. Disemua tempat, dimana pun semua sama saja. Takkan ada yang namanya pahlawan di dunia yang busuk ini. Apakah itu yang menjadi alasanmu hingga bertarung sekuat ini? Kalau hanya itu, lupakanlah hal itu, anak muda... Kau hanya membuat tujuan hidupmu sia sia dengan melakukan hal itu, karena aku sendiri juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan itu." Ucap Kokabiel.

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

Kokabiel hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar tawa Naruto yang menggelegar di tempat itu.

"HAHAHAHA... Apa kau sudah selesai dengan ocehanmu itu? Mendengar hal itu dari mulutmu secara langsung membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa, Kokabiel... Melindungi,,, diakui... Aku tak peduli dengan semua ocehanmu itu..." Ucap Naruto dengan tawa Sarkas.

"Nee, Kokabiel... Mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu membuatmu terlihat seperti anak kecil, kau tahu?...Sepertinya kau sangat menginginkan pengakuan yang kau sebut sebut itu, apakah itu yang membuatmu berkhianat? Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil bodoh yang hanya hidup dalam khayalanku itu, Kokabiel..." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai mengejek yang terpampang diwajahnya.

"Apa?..."

"Jujur saja, aku tak peduli dengan kerajaan dan para bangsawan bodoh itu. Kalau kau menanyakan apa alasanku, maka aku akan mengatakan satu hal... Aku hanya ingin mencapai tujuanku. Menjadi pahlawan dan mendapatkan pengakuan, persetan dengan hal bodoh itu."

"Dan apa tujuanmu itu?"

"Apa kau sangat ingin mengetahuinya Kokabiel? Yah, kalau kau memang ingin mengetahuinya, akan kukatakan sebuah petunjuk. Bisa dibilang, **Untuk menjadi wujud yang sempurna.** "

"Wujud yang sempurna? Apa maksudmu anak muda..."

"Sudah kukatakan, itu adalah petunjuk... Kokabiel. Kau tahu, Dunia ini menyimpan banyak rahasia yang belum bisa dibongkar oleh umat manusia. Sejarah dunia yang penuh peperangan telah menutup semua rahasia yang terkubur didalam sana. Kebodohan dan keserakahan manusia telah menutup tirai panggung yang menyimpan hal itu semua. Itu adalah salah satu tujuanku, Kokabiel." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau bertarung denganku? Kalau memang itu tujuanmu, bukankah pertarungan ini tak ada untungnya bagimu?"

"Kokabiel, kukira kau adalah orang yang penuh pengetahuan dan analisis, tapi sepertinya aku salah dalam menilaimu ya? Apakah kau kira semua orang akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, anak kecil?..."

"JANGAN MEMPERMAINKAN KU SEOLAH KAU TAU TENTANG DIRIKU, SIALAN..."

'groaaaaarrrr'

Perkataan Naruto yang memancing emosi Kokabiel sepertinya berhasil. Suzaku yang terbang itu mengumpulkan energi didepan paruhnya, lalu menembakkannya laser api raksasa kearah Susano'o Naruto yang tengah terbaring.

'syuuutt'

'whussh'

Didetik terakhir sebelum ledakan, Naruto melemparkan sebuah kunai jauh kekana, lalu bertelepon tadi ke arah lokasi Kumai itu.

'kabooommmmm'

Ledakan besar segera terbentuk ditempat Naruto tadi, dan menelan Seiryuu, Byakko, dan Genbu yang berada di tempat itu.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau pernah memiliki seorang istri, kalau tak salah namanya Theresia Van Astrea, sang putri pedang bukan? Kalau tak salah... Hal itu terjadi 12 tahun yang lalu, apa aku salah?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tau hal itu, siapa sebenarnya kau ini?"

"Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa tak ada gunanya membahas masa lalu, jadi apakah kau sudah melupakan sang putri pedang itu, Kokabiel?"

"Diam..."

"Tapi, seingatku dia meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu...Kalau tak salah saat pertempuran di Abuya, dia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi dan memberikan waktu bagi pasukan bangsawan kerajaan untuk kabur dari Medan perang, apa aku salah?..."

"Diam..."

"Dan karna hal itu, Kokabiel sang suami memutuskan untuk berhenti dari jabatannya sebagai salah satu komandan pasukan kerajaan, dan setahun kemudian keluar dari kerajaan... Apa aku salah mengenai hal itu?"

"DIAMMM KAU SIALANNNNN..."

'groaaaaarrrr'

Keempat Makhluk itu segera melesat dan menyerang Naruto dengan ganas. Amarah Kokabiel sepertinya membuat mereka lebih ganas dan menyerang secara bersamaan

'Dapat kalian...'

 _ **"Mokuton Hijutsu :Jukai Kotan...**_ "

Sulur sulur kayu raksasa yang sangat banyak tiba tiba terbentuk dan menyerang mereka berempat setelah Naruto menyebutkan nama jurusnya itu. Keempat Makhluk kolosal yang melihat hal itu tak sempat menghindar dan berusaha menghancurkan sulur sulur kayu yang mencoba mengikat tubuh mereka.

"Kayu...inikan teknik milik Senju Hashirama..." Ucap Kokabiel yang terbang untuk menghindari kayu kayu yang akan mengincarnya.

"Akan kutambah lagi... _ **Mukoton Hijutsu : Kajukai Kourin...**_ "

'bruuuugggghhh'

5 buah bunga raksasa segera tumbuh dan membuka kelopaknya. Kelopak kelopak bunga itu masing masing mengeluarkan serbuk berwarna kuning yang langsung memenuhi tempat dimana keempat makhluk itu yang meronta akibat telah terikat oleh kayu raksasa itu.

"Serbuk racun, kalau begini..."

Persis dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kokabiel, dari atas ia bisa melihat keempat monster panggilannya yang mulai melemah akibat menghirup Serbuk racun itu. Susano'o Naruto yang terbang diatas Bunga Bunga itu memandang hasil dari jurus yang memakan cukup banyak chakra tersebut.

"Hah...hah...sepertinya aku berhasil membuat mereka melemah. Kalau begitu, saatnya memutus kontrak dan menyegel mereka." Ucap Naruto kemudian menutup hidungnya, lalu keluar dari wujud Susano'o miliknya.

'tap'

"Baiklah pertama akan kulepaskan segel kontrak itu." Ucap Naruto lalu merangkai beberapa segel tangan.

Seketika itu juga, aksara fuinjutsu langsung terbentuk lalu menjalar kearah bagian kepala dimana segel kontrak itu berada, dan kemudian menelan segel itu seperti yang terjadi pada Kyuubi di ibukota.

" Bagus... Selanjutnya aku akan meleburkan kumpulan mana tersebut dan menjadikannya sebagai energi mana milikku. Dengan ini, aku akan bisa menggunakan teknik sihir seperti yang ada saat ini. _**Fuinjutsu : Yottsu Fuboshi Oshiru.**_ "

'Sringgg' Cahaya terang segera terbentuk ditempat itu. Dalam sekejap, keempat Makhluk itu melebur menjadi kumpulan energi yang memadat, lalu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto sebagai wadahnya.

"Aaarrrggghhh"

Naruto hanya bisa mengerang sambil menahan rasa sakit dan panas akibat kumpulan energi asing yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Hah...hah...hah...sepertinya aku berhasil" ucap Naruto yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya sangat terasa berat akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sangat membebani tubuhnya.

Serbuk racun yang tadinya memenuhi tempat itu kini telah menghilang sepenuhnya. Sekarang yang tersisa adalah pertarungan terakhir, antara dirinya dan Kokabiel yang masih terbang diatas sana. Batang batang pohon yang memenuhi tempat itu perlahan menghilang dan kembali kedalam tanah. Wilayah didalam kekkai itu kini telah hancur sepenuhnya, menyisakan kawah kawah besar dan daratan kosong akibat kehancuran dari pertarunga sebelumnya. Potongan potongan tubuh kini hanya tersisa sedikit karena sebagian besar telah hangus dan menghilang akibat ledakan ledakan pada pertarungan sebelumnya.

Senjutsu miliknya kini hanya tersisa sedikit, dan tubuhnya saat ini sangat berat dan penuh luka akibat bertarung dengan keempat makhluk itu. Disisi lain, Kokabiel masih dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Ia masih melayang dengan sayap cahaya di punggungnya, dan peralatan turun dan mendarat sambil menatap Naruto.

"Tak kusangka kau akan menyerap kekuatan mereka berempat sekaligus kedalam tubuhmu. Kau... Kau itu memang benar benar monster. Memiliki mata Terkutuk dan menguasainya hingga ke tingkat evolusi tertinggi, menguasai teknik dan kekuatan seperti Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama, julukan Monster adalah kata yang pas bagimu. Tapi, meskipun begitu...Tubuhmu yang masih dalam wujud manusia saat ini telah menerima efek samping dari penggunaan teknik dan luka luka yang kau dapatkan itu, apa aku salah?"

"Heh, kau benar. Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini sebelum kau mendapatkan segalanya. Tapi walaupun dengan kondisi seperti ini, meremehkanku akan membuatmu terbunuh lho, Kokabiel..." Ucap Naruto sambil merobek bajunya yang sudah tak layak pakai itu.

"Tidak, aku takkan meremehkanku seperti tadi lagi. Sekarang aku paham bahwa kau adalah wujud yang paling berbahaya bagi dunia ini. Rencanamu sepertinya telah gagal saat ini, tapi bukan berarti akan gagal dimasa depan. Dengan mengalahkannya disini, akan membuka lemparan lagi bagiku untuk menyelesaikan rencanamu dimasa depan, _**Sword of Light**_ " sebuah pedang yang terbentuk dari energi cahaya kini ada digenggaman Kokabiel.

"Kalau begitu, inilah pertarungan terakhir. Yang kalah akan kehilangan segalanya, dan yang menang akan bisa mewujudkan tujuannya." Ucap Naruto, lalu menciptakan sebuah katana petir ditangan kanannya.

'Senjutsu milikku hanya tersisa sedikit. Aku tak bisa membiarkan pertarungan ini lebih lama lagi. Kekuatan Mangekyou sudah mencapai batasnya. Yang kumiliki sekarang adalah beberapa teknik Hiraisin dan Jutsu elemen. Kalau chakra senjutsu habis, peluangmu untuk menang juga habis. Sekarang aku tak bisa menggunakan chakra original dari tubuhku akibat benturan kedua jalur energi itu untuk sementara ini, jadi...'

''aku tak boleh lengah. Dia sangat kuat dan licik, keuntunganku saat ini adalah kondisi tubuhnya, dan akan kumanfaatkan hal itu. Pertarungan ini tak boleh berjalan terlalu lama... Saat ini, mereka pasti telah keluar dari tempat itu dan akan mencari dalang dibalik kekacauan dikerahkan. Aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku tertangkap, jadi...'

'trank'

' AKU HARUS CEPAT MENGALAHKANNYA'/'AKU HARUS CEPAT MENGALAHKANNYA'

Benturan kedua pedang energi itu menjadi awal dari pertarungan akhir ini. Keduanya kini saling mengerahkan tenaga masing masing dan saling menahan laju pedang mereka. Ditangan kiri Kokabiel, terbentuk sebuah pedang cahaya lainnya dan segera menegaskannya kearah Naruto.

'seettt'

Dengan segera, Naruto menghindar dari laju tebasan pedang itu dengan melompat, lalu memberikan tebasan yang melaju tepat diatas kepala Kokabiel.

'trankk'

Kokabiel dengan sigap menahan laju pedang petir itu dengan keduluan pedang cahaya miliknya.

'sringg'

'sringg'

'sringg'

3 buah lingkaran sihir terbentuk dan mengunci kearah Naruto yang ada diatas Kokabiel, lalu menembakkan pedang pedang cahaya yang melaju cepat kearah Naruto. Ia pun dengan sigap melompat dengan menggunakan kedua tangan Kokabiel sebagai pijakan, lalu menghindar dari laju tembakan pedang pedang cahaya itu. Lingkaran sihir itu masih terus mengunci lokasi Naruto yang masih melayang, lalu menembakkan serangan lanjutan pedang cahaya lainnya.

'tap'

Tak ingin terluka, Naruto pun segera merangkai segel tangan, lalu menyebutkan Nama jurus miliknya

 _ **"Senpo :Katon Goukakyou No Jutsu"**_

 _ **'**_ whusshhh'

Sebuah bola api raksasa terbentuk dan Menyapu habis kumpulan pedang pedang cahaya yang mengarah padanya. Ledakan segera terbentuk dibarengi dengan debu yang bertebaran dan menghalangi pandangan Kokabiel.

Insting veteran miliknya langsung berteriak keras saat Naruto tiba tiba berada dibelakangnya dan melakukan serangan tebasan. Dengan refleks, ia menempatkan pedang cahaya tepat dipunggung ya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari laju pedang petir milik Naruto.

'trankk'

Percikan api terlihat kala kedua pedang energi itu kembali berbenturan. Selanjutnya, mereka berdua bergerak cepat dengan hanya menyisakan blur dan percikan api tanda mereka saling beradu pedang dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

'sringg'

'trankk'

'sringg'

'trankk'

'sringg'

'duggh'

Pertarungan cepat itu kini berhenti dan keduanya kini kembali saling menahan pedang milik lawannya.

"Teknik berpedang yang bagus, anak muda."

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tak butuh pujianmu itu paman"

'trankkkk'

Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan salah satu pedang Kokabiel dari tangan kirinya dengan cara menendang tangan itu dengan kakinya.

'tap'

'tap'

Kokabiel lalu mengambil sedikit jarak dengan cara bersalto kebelakang guna mengatur Nafas dan staminanya. Ia pun sedikit memegang tangan kirinya yang barusan menerima tendangan dari Naruto.

'sudah kuduga ini takkan mudah... Bahkan saat dia sudah mulai kelelahan akibat pertarungan sebelumnya, tapi kelincahan dan kecepatan serta pengamatannya sama sekali tak menurun.' batin Kokabiel sambil memandang pemuda didepannya ini.

"Ada apa paman? apakah usia yang menua membuat stamina dan gerakannya semakin menurun?" Ucap Naruto sedikit mengejek.

"Hah, sepertinya orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun terhadap yang lebih tua ya, anak muda?"

"Orang tua? Sejak kecil mereka bahkan tak pernah menganggap ku ada, paman... Yang mereka berikan padaku bahkan sejak aku lahir hanyalah penderitaan dan juga Luka didtubuhku ini. Orang tua yang kuingat hanyalah bajingan yang bahkan menyiksa dan membunuhku... Bahkan... Bahkan setelah aku berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang mereka yang kuinginkan, yang kudapatkan hanyalah mereka yang berusaha untuk membunuhku dan menyingkirkanku, hanya karena mana yang tak ada didalam tubuhku..." Ucap Naruto dingin

"Kalau begitu, mereka pasti orang tua yang buruk hingga menciptakan seorang monster sepertimu in-" Ucapan Kokabiel tiba tiba terhenti saat dia mengingat sesuatu... Kata kata itu... Ia ingat seseorang yang juga mengatakan hal yang mirip seperti yang dikatakan oleh pemuda didepannya ini, juga dengan kondisi yang sama dengan yang diucapkan oleh pemuda ini. Seorang bocah yang dulu pernah dekat bersama dirinya dan juga istrinya.

"K-kau... Ja-jangan-jangan Kau ini..."

 _ **Flashback...**_

Disuatu sudut gang sempit, Seorang anak berambut pirang berumur 4 tahun kini terbaring dengan luka diselimuti tubuhnya. Darah yang mengalir segar dan mengotori bajunya yang robek menjadi pemandangan yang amat memilukan bagi mereka yang melihatnya, jika mereka memang masih memiliki hati sebagai seorang manusia. Anak yang bahkan belum berusia lima tahun itu hanya bisa menatap langit dengan tak berdaya. Rasa sakit yang ia terima dari orang orang dewasa yang baru saja menindasnya itu sangat sakit, membuat ia hanya bisa menatap langit yang dimatanya itu hanya terlihat gelap.

 _ **Naruto Pov**_

sakit...lagi lagi, kenapa disini terasa sangat sakit...seseorang...tolong..tolong hilangkan rasa sakit ini...tolong..siapapun...tolong katakan bagaimana menghilangkan rasa sakit ini...

Kenapa dunia ini sangat membenciku? Apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga dunia bahkan tak mau menerima diriku? Kesalahan apa... kesalahan apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga aku menerima semua ini... Ayah, ibu...bahkan kakak dan adikku, nee tolong katakan apa yang telah kipernya? Kenapa aku berbeda dari kalian? Kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan senyum sama seperti kalian? Kenapa aku tak bisa tertawa bersama kalian?

Kalian selalu menyebutku sampah, pembawa sial, Kenapa kalian jijik pada Naru?... Kenapa kalian menyebut Naru berbeda dari yang lainnya? Kalau itu bisa membuat Naru bisa tertawa bersama kalian, Naru akan menerima itu... Tapi, kenapa Naru tak bisa? Ayah...ibu...hiks..hiks...kenapa kalian tak mau bersama Naru...

 _ **Naruto PoV end**_

tanpa disadari Anak itu meneteskan air mata sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Rasa sakit pada Luka di sekujur tubuhnya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya yang membuatnya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Hanya isapan lemah yang keluar dari bibir yang bercampur darahnya itu.

Sampah, itulah kata yang selalu disematkan padanya. Tak ada orang yang mau menerimanya, bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Sejak berumur 1 tahun, ia hanya dibiarkan tak terurus serta tak terawat meskipun ia adalah anak dari sang raja dengan kekuasaan yang diakui dunia karena ia tak memiliki sesuatu seperti saudara saudarinya, ia menerima semua ini. Dikucilkan, ditindas, hingga penyiksaan yang setiap hari ia terima. Tubuhnya yang kurus kering, dibarengi dengan luka yang bahkan ada pada setiap bagian tubuhnya itu menjadi jejak akan hal yang ia terima selama ini.

Hari ini saja, waktu bahkan belum berada pada tengah hari dan ia sudah berakhir seperti ini. 15 orang pria dan wanita yang merajam dan menghajar dirinya tadi kini telah meninggalkan tubuh penuh luka itu didekat pembuangan sampah digang sempit itu. Sebuah roti bulat yang kini tak berbentuk itu ada di genggaman tangannya. Hanya karena roti kecil itu, ia harus berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin memakan roti kecil itu. Ia hanya ingin memberikan roti itu pada anjing kecil yang kini telah mati disampingnya. Salahkah ia ingin memberi makan hewan yang memiliki nasib sama sepertinya dirinya itu? Salahkah ia mengasihani hewan yang sama sepertinya ini? Salahkah itu?...

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

'mau apa lagi mereka? Tak puas kah mereka setelah membuatku seperti ini' batin Naruto saat mendengar dua buah langkah kaki yang berjalan kearahnya.

"B-Bunuh...s-saja aku" hanya ucapan putus asa itu yang didengar oleh kedua orang yang ada didepan Naruto saat ini.

"Kokabiel-kun, bukankah anak ini..."

"Ya, kau benar Theresia-chan. Anak ini adalah putra dari Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama" Ucap Kokabiel sambil memandang Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? Luka-luka ini... Kenapa dia yang merupakan pangeran kerajaan ini bisa mengalami semua ini?" Ucap perempuan berambut merah itu lalu membungkuk didekat Naruto.

"Sepertinya, Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama sama sekali tak mengangap bahwa anak ini bukanlah putra mereka karna hal itu"

"Hal itu?"

"Huh...ia tak memiliki sedikitpun energi sihir pada tubuhnya. Keluarga kerajaan sama sekali tak menginginkan hal memalukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama berniat membunuh anak ini setelah ia lahir, tapi karna saat itu Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama yang masih hidup mengancam mereka, mereka tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Setelah Hiruzen-sama meninggal, keluarga kerajaan lalu menyebarkan rumor palsu tentang anak ini, hingga menjadi seperti saat ini" Jelas Kokabiel.

"Jadi, karna hal sepele seperti itu... Mereka melakukan semua itu pada anak ini. Cih, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Raja dan Ratu itu? Bukankah anak ini adalah darah daging mereka sendiri? Apakah perasaaan mereka sebagai manusia hilang karena kekuasaan itu?" Ucap Theresia lalu mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan biru, lalu meneteskannya ketubuh Naruto.

Seketika itu juga, pendar cahaya biru langsung menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Luka luka yang baru terbentuk kini menghilang secara perlahan. Naruto yang merasa hangat di sekujur tubuhnya berlahan bangkit, lalu duduk didepan perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh, adik kecil.." Ucap Theresia dengan wajah gembira

"Kenapa?..."

"Ehh?"

"Kenapa kalian menyembuhkan ku...?" Ucap Naruto pelan

"Etto... Kalau kau menanyakan kenapa, ehhmmm... Aku akan menjawab bahwa itu sudah jadi kewajiban ku."

"Kewajiban?"

"Ia, Kewajiban. Kewajiban untuk menolong mereka yang membutuhkan. Kau tau, saat kita menemukan seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan, saat itu juga kita harus berinisiatif untuk menolongnya. Tak peduli kalau kita bisa atau tidak dalam melakukannya, tapi dengan memiliki inisiatif dan membantu orang lain, kita telah melakukan suatu kebaikan. Saat kita melakukan kebaikan, orang lain juga akan senang dan itu akan membuat dirimu juga senang. Saat dirimu senang akan kebaikan yang kau buat, kau pasti akan melakukan kebaikan kebaikan lainnya. Itu adalah siklus perputaran kebaikan. Kau paham, adik kecil?" Jelas Theresia panjang lebar

"Theresia-chan, perkataanmu sangat panjang dan itu pasti sulit untuk diterima oleh anak berusia 4 tah-"

"Aku paham..."

"Ehh?/ehhh?"

"Saat kita melakukan kebaikan, maka orang lain akan senang dan itu akan membuat kita senang dan membantu orang lain lagi, karena hal itu merupakan kebaikan... Bukan begitu, Nee-chan?" Jawab Naruto.

"Kau lihat itu, Kokabiel-kun? Anak ini ternyata anak yang pintar lho?" Ucap Theresia sambil memeluk Naruto kecil

"Ya, sepertinya begitu..."

"Tapi..."

"Hmmm?"

"Kenapa aku tak pernah mendapatkan itu? Saat aku mau mendekati mereka, mereka bahkan langsung memukuliku dan menghajarku. Padahal aku hanya ingin merasa senang dan membantu mereka? Bahkan Ibu dan Ayah juga tak pernah baik padaku...Kenapa aku tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang Onee-chan bilang tadi? Kenapa mereka menjauhiku seperti itu? Kenapa hanya aku yang diperlakukan berbeda seperti itu, Onee-chan?" Tanya Naruto membuat Theresia terdiam.

Sang putri pedang hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh bocah kecil didepannya ini. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit, kesepian, ketidakadilan, dan penderitaan dari Naruto kecil. Diluar sana, ia telah melihat banyak penderitaan yang dialami oleh para penduduk kecil, tapi mendengarnya secara langsung dari bocah yang bahkan belum genap berusia lima tahun, hatinya meringis sedih saat mendengar ucapan bocah didepannya ini.

"Ka-kalau itu..."

"Jawabannya hanya satu. Teruslah berusaha untuk mendapatkan hal yang kau sebutkan tadi, anak muda..." Jawab Kokabiel memotong perkataan Theresia.

" Penderitaan memang sangat sulit saat kau mengalaminya. Tapi, kalau kau menyerah hanya karena kau mengalami sebuah penderitaan, maka saat itu juga kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Sebagai manusia, berusaha menjadi lebih kuat dan menghadapi sebuah rintangan adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan untuk menjalani kehidupan. Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, maka kau harus berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkannya. Ingatlah anak muda, setiap Usaha yang kau lakukan takkan pernah mengkhianati hasil yang akan kau dapatkan" Ucap Kokabiel tegas.

"Itu semua benar. Adik kecil, teruslah berusaha untuk mendapatkan hal hal yang kau inginkan tadi. Dunia ini memang sulit, tapi keindahan yang kau dapatkan setelah mengalami kesulitan itu akan menunggumu diujung jalan itu. Jadi, jangan pernah menyerah dan teruslah untuk menjadi kuat, adik kecil..." Ucap Theresia lalu mengusap kepala Naruto Kecil dan memeluknya.

"Onee-chan, Ojii-san..."

Air mata itu jatuh saat dalam pertama kali dalam hidupnya ini, ia merasakan kehangatan yang sangat menghangatkan hatinya ini. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia ini... Tangis yang dikeluarkan Naruto kecil bukanlah tangis sedih yang biasa ia keluarkan, tapi saat ini perasaan bahagia inilah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Kehangatan pelukan pertama yang ia rasakan, ia berjanji akan mendapatkan sebuah hal yang sama di depan sana.

"Onee-chan, Ojii-san, arigatou...Naru berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih berusaha. Jadi, tolong... Bisakah Onee-chan dan Ojii-san melatihku untuk menjadi lebih kuat? Naru... Naru takkan mengeluh dan akan berlatih dengan giat, walau harus terluka sekalipun... Tapi, Naru akan terus berusaha... Jadi, Onee-chan, Ojii-san... Tolong latihlah Naru..." Ucap Naruto berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badannya kepada dua orang didepannya ini.

"Semangat yang bagus, anak muda. Besok temukan kami didepan toko itu, kami akan menemuinya dan melatihmu mulai besok..." Ucap Kokabiel

 _ **Flashback end**_

"jangan jangan... Kau ini, Naruto putra dari Minato dan Kushina..." Ucap Kokabiel dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku, Kokabiel Ojii-san... Ya inilah aku yang pernah kau latih dulu bersama Theresia Onee-chan, putra gagal dari kerajaan sialan ini... Inilah aku, Naruto..." Ucap Naruto.

"Mustahil... Tapi, bukankah kau sudah dibunuh oleh ayahmu? Hanya petinggi kerajaan yang tau hal itu, tapi itulah yang sampai padaku... Kalau kau selamat dari hal itu, kenapa kau tak kembali bersama kami, Naruto. Karena kematianmu itu, Theresia-chan bahkan sangat depresi saat mendengar kabar itu. Ia sangat terpukul dan terus membawa rasa sedih itu hingga saat terakhir kematiannya, NARUTO..." Ucap Kokabiel sedikit marah.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengarkan orang yang pernah melatihnya ini dalam diam. Jujur saja, ada sedikit rasa bersalah dihatinya setelah mendengar ucapan Kokabiel. Theresia dan Kokabiel, dua nama itu adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya dimasa lalu. Kasih sayang dan perkataan dari Theresia Onee-chan sampai saat ini masih terus ada dalam kenangannya. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang sangat berjasa bagi dirinya dimasa lalu.

"Kalau saja... Kalau saja kau kembali saat itu, Theresia-chan pasti takkan pernah melakukan misi bodoh itu. Kalau saja... Kalau saja kau kembali saat itu, ia takkan membawa perasaan sesedih itu hingga akhir kematiannya. Kau tahu, Naruto... Setelah mengetahui kabar kematianmu itu, yang bisa ia katakan setelah itu hanyalah perasaan bersalah karena tak mampu menjagamu... Rasa sakit itu terus keluar dari mulutnya setelah mendengar kabar itu. Baginya, kau telah dianggap sebagai orang terdekat yang bahkan seperti keluarga baginya dan juga bagiku... Tapi Kenapa, kenapa kau tak kembali saat itu, NARUTO..." ucap Kokabiel diakhiri dengan teriakan amarahnya.

"Bagiku... _Itu semua hanyalah masa lalu, Jii-san..."_ Ucap Naruto

"Saat ini, aku sudah memutus ikatan itu... Memang benar itu semua salahku, dan kau juga berhak menyalahkan ku atas apa yang dialami oleh Onee-chan... Tapi, bagiku... Semua hanya masa lalu yang telah kuputuskan untuk membuangnya. Aku telah membunuh semua perasaan dimasa lalu itu, semua kenangan bersama kalian berdua... Aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian berdua atas waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama, tapi... Sekarang aku... Berdiri disini sebagai musuh bagimu, dan bagiku... Kau juga adalah musuhku... Penentuan dari pertarungan akhir ini, akan menentukan tujuan siapa yang berhak berdiri diakhir jalan sana." Ucap Naruto memandang lurus kearah Kokabiel.

"Naruto, sebegitu inginkah kau untuk menjadi sempurna seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Sebegitu mudahkan kau membuang semua yang telah kau , aku dan Theresia alami bersama. Bagiku, kau sudah seperti keluargaku... Naruto. Apakah tak ada jalan lain selain membuang semua hal itu, semua yang telah Theresia-chan berikan padamu? KATAKAN PADAKU, NARUTOOO..."

" Inilah jalan yang kutempuh, Ojii-san... Semua yang telah kalian berikan padaku memang sangat berharga bagiku, Tapi... Tujuanku yang menunggu diakhir sana jauh lebih berharga daripada semua itu. Inilah akhir dari semua kenangan itu... Saat ini, yang akan kulakukan disini... Hanya perlu membunuhmu..." Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Begitu... Sepertinya kau telah rusak sejauh ini ya, Naruto... Baiklah, sudah menjadi tugas seorang pembimbing untuk bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan bawahannya. Sudah kuputuskan, sekarang kau adalah ancaman yang sangat berbahaya bagi dunia yang ingin aku dan Theresia-chan rubah ini. Jadi sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu disini, saat ini juga... Naruto..." Balas Kokabiel.

"Itu adalah kata kata yang harusnya kukatakan padamu, Jii-san... Saa, sudah saatnya pertarungan akhir ini mencapai puncaknya. Lawan aku dengan semua kekuatan penuhmu...KOKABIEL..."

"NARUTOOO..."

Kokabiel dan Naruto saling menerjang satu sama lain. Saling adu pukul jarak dekat kini terjadi antara Naruto dan Kokabiel yang bertarung atas tujuan mereka masing masing. Ikatan antara pembimbing dan murid telah putus, dan menyisakan pertarungan akhir yang menentukan tujuan dan masa depan mereka, apakah akan pupus disini saja, atau mereka yang menang akan mendapat kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya.

'duaagghh'

Naruto dengan sigap menahan pukulan Kokabiel dengan menyimpangkan tangannya tepat didepan wajahnya. Mata Sharinggannya terus menyala untuk membaca pergerakan Kokabiel yang semakin liar dalam melakukan serangan pada Naruto. Pukulan pukulan berlapis mana sihir yang dilancarkan Kokabiel mengharuskan Naruto untuk menangkis dan menghindari, sembari melakukan pukulan balasan pada Kokabiel.

'duggh'

Pukulan Kokabiel kini dibalas dengan tendangan horizontal dari Naruto yang mengarah ke leher sebelah kiri Kokabiel, yang kemudian menahannya dengan tangan yang dilapisi oleh mana sihir. Tendangan yang dilapisi chakra itu tentunya membuat tubuh Kokabiel sedikit terhempas kesamping akibat beratnya tendangan yang coba ditahan oleh Kokabiel.

Naruto mulai menyerang, ia segera mengikis jarak dirinya dengan Kokabiel, lalu mengambil sebuah Kunai dari saku belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia langsung melakukan tebasan pendek yang mengincar bagian leher Kokabiel serta bagian vital lainnya. Kokabiel yang merasa dalam bahaya kemudian menciptakan sebuah pedang cahaya, lalu menahan laju tebasan Kunai milik Naruto yang terus berusaha untuk melukai dirinya. Saling adu dan tepis senjata kini terjadi antara mereka berdua.

'trankkkk'

Mereka berdua kini saling berhadapan dan saling menahan senjata yang saling beradu didepan mereka. Dengan satu tangan, Naruto lalu membuat sebuah segel tangan untuk mengaktifkan jurus miliknya.

 _ **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_

 _'booft'_

dua buah bunshin tercipta tepat dikedua sisi , lalu mengarahkan Kunai mereka masing masing untuk menusukkannya ke tubuh Kokabiel. Tak Meu menjadi sasaran empuk, Kokabiel segera melompat kebelakang dan menjaga jarak dari Naruto dan dua bunshinnya itu.

"Sebuah clone, itu akan sangat mengganggu dalam pertarungan jarak dekat... Kalau begitu..."

'sringg'

'sringg'

'sringg'

3 buah lingkaran sihir cukup besar kini tercipta didepan Kokabiel yang masih menatap Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya kedepan.

"Akan kuhancurkan dulu bunshinnya... _**Light Magic : Giant Spears of Light**_ " Ucap Kokabiel.

'syuuutt'

'syuuutt'

'syuuutt'

Ketiga lingkaran sihir itu langsung menembakkan Tombak cahaya berukuran besar yang melesat kearah Naruto. Melihat serangan berkapasitas penghargaan cut mengarah padanya, Naruto segera melompat jauh dari area itu dengan segera.

'kabooommmmm'

Ledakan besar segera menghancurkan tempat Naruto berpijak tadi dan menelan kedua bunshin miliknya yang tak sempat menghindar dari area balik debu dan asap itu, Naruto kembali merasakan tekanan energi dan ketika memfokuskan pandangannya, ia bisa melihat tombak cahaya lainnya yang mengarah padanya.

'tap'

Naruto segera merangkai beberapa Handseal, dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurus miliknya

 _ **"Katon :Goukamekakyou"**_

'whussshhh'

Gelombang api besar segera menyapu dari tempat Naruto, dan mengarah kearah tombak tombak cahaya itu. Kedua serangan berbasis penghancur itu segera berbenturan, dan menciptakan ledakan besar yang terbentuk dan menghancurkan area yang cukup luas.

''hah..hah.. sepertinya aku tak boleh membiarkan pertarungan ini lebih lama lagi...hah..hah... Chakra senjutsu milikku sebentar lagi akan habis...hah...hah... Kalau begitu, di serangan berikutnya, aku harus bisa membunuhnya.' batin Naruto

Nafas yang ia keluarkan sedikit tak beraturan akibat tubuhnya yang mulai lelah serta rasa sakit akibat penyegelan yang semakin sakit pada tubuhnya.

'Boss... Kami tak bisa menahan kekkai ini lagi, chakra yang kau berikan kini telah habis. Sebaiknya bisa segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Dari luar sini, aku bisa merasakan bahwa pasukan ibukota kini telah berpencar dan mulai menyusuri berbagai tempat. Sebentar lagi, tempat ini akan segera ketahuan oleh mereka. Dan juga, sepertinya mereka telah berhasil keluar dari dimensi yang mengekang para bangsawan itu. Kau harus segera menyelesaikannya, boss...' Ucap bunshin Naruto yang menahan kekkai itu melalui telepati.

'baiklah... Kalau begitu, lepaskanlah kekkainya. Diserangan berikutnya, aku akan menggunakan seluruh chakraku untuk mengalahkannya. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang'

'maafkan kami, boss'

'Booft'

Keempat bunshin itu telah berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang. Kekkai ya g menyelimuti area itu perlahan mulai menghilang sepenuhnya. Kokabiel yang memperhatikan hal itu segera menyadari bahwa Kekkai itu kini telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

'Kekkainya menghilang... Sepertinya ia telah berada dalam kondisi terburuknya. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, dari sini aku bisa merasakan bahwa mereka kini mulai mendekat ke arah sini.' Batin Kokabiel ketika merasakan kedatangan pasukan dengan jumlah tak sedikit pada sensornya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai kehabisan semua tenagaku, Naruto. Dari sini, kau pasti bisa merasakan bahwa pasukan kerajaan sedang mengarah kesini kan? Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan harus segera pergi dari sini. Sementara kau dalam kondisi yang buruk dan harus menahan ku disini hingga bala bantuan datang dan menangkap ku. Sepertinya kita berdua dalam kondisi yang sama sama buruk..bukan begitu, Naruto?" Ucap Kokabiel

"Ya, tapi ada sedikit kesalahan dari perkataanmu itu... Aku bukan sedang menahanmu dan menunggu bantuan, tapi aku akan segera membunuhmu disini. Aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan bantuan yang kau bilang itu, tapi aku akan dalam masalah kalau menunggu hingga mereka sampai kesini" balas Naruto.

"Hahaha...baiklah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi bagian akhir dari pertarungan ini. Naruto, sekarang mari kita buktikan, siapa yang lebih kuat dan lebih pantas untuk hidup untuk menggapai tujuan kita. Aku akan mengeluarkan serangan terkuatku, dan akan membunuhmu saat ini juga..."

'sriiiiiinnnnggggggg'

Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar kini tercipta Silangit dan bercahaya sangat terang. Seperti yang dikatakan Kokabiel tadi, ini adalah serangan terkuat yang dimilikinya saat ini dan akan menjadi penutup pada pertarungan ini. Sebuah sihir skala besar yang bersifat penghancur luar biasa dan menunggu untuk diluncurkan. Dan bukan hanya satu, Lingkaran sihir raksasa itu kembali terbentuk hingga mencapai keangka 10 dan menyelimuti langit hingga mencapai luas hingga 800 meter.

"Ini adalah sihir kuno terlarang yang telah berhasil kukuasai. Naruto, kalau kau memang ingin mencapai tujuanmu itu, maka kau harus bisa bertahan dari serangan ini. Kuakui, kau telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat kuat. Tapi, ini adalah akhir dari pertarungan kita." Ucap Kokabiel yang mulai melayang dengan sayap cahaya dibelakangnya.

"Sialan kau, Kokabiel... Kau bermaksud untuk menghancurkan area ini bersamaan denganku, kau menghindar diatas ketinggian sana...sialan..." Ucap Naruto yang melihat serangan berskala besar itu.

"Tepat, dan ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk menjadi penutup acara yang meriah ini. Naruto, sekarang terimalah ajalmu dan Matilah disini... _ **Forbidden Magic : Heavens Falldown**_ "

'Sriiiiiinnnnggggggg'

'Kaboooommmmm'

10 buah lingkaran sihir itu mulai aktif dan bercahaya sangat terang. Detik berikutnya 10 laser cahaya raksasa langsung meluncur dan menghasilkan ledakan raksasa dan menghancurkan segala area hutan itu hingga mencapai 5 km dan menciptakan kawah raksasa akibat ledakan energi itu menciptakan getaran besar yang mengguncang hingga keseluruh area hutan luas itu.

Setelah ledakan besar itu berhenti, Kokabiel hanya bisa jatuh akibat telah kehabisan mana sihirnya. Sayap cahaya di punggungnya itu perlahan mengurai menjadi partikel kecil hingga tak bersisa. Pakaian yang dikenakannya kini robek dibeberapa bagian akibat terkena sedikit pecahan dari ledakan energi tadi yang sempat mengenai dirinya.

"Hah...hah...hah... Mengaktifkan sihir terlarang ini langsungenghabiskan mamaku dalam sekejap... Hah...hah...tapi dengan ini, siap pasti takkan bisa selamat dari serangan ini. Maafkan aku, Theresia-chan... Aku telah membunuh Naruto yang sangat kau sayangi itu... Tapi, tak ada jalan lain... Aku...hah...hah... Demi dunia yang cerah dimasa depan... Aku harus membunuhnya.." ucap Kokabiel sambile memandang ke seluruh area kawah yang hancur itu. Darah segar sedikit mengalir dari mulutnya akibat dirinya yang kehabisan mana miliknya. Tubuhnya kini sangat lelah hingga ia hampir takkan bisa menopang tubuhnya dengan kakinya itu. Tapi, dengan ini...semua telah selesai...

..

...

...

...

'jraassshhh'

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kokabiel sedetik yang lalu...

Namun, hal itu sepertinya telah terbantahkan ketika ia melihat kearah dadanya, sebuah tangan yang dialiri listrik kini menusuk tepat dijantungnya, dan menembus dadanya itu. Dirinya hanya bisa diam karena tak percaya atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, dan kemudian...matanya hanya bisa terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok yang harusnya telah ia bunuh, kini berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang menusuk tepat kejantungnya.

"Na...Na..ru..to... Bagai..mana bisa ka..u..." Ucap Kokabiel dengan suara bergetar.

Dibelakangnya, Naruto masih berdiri tegak dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Ia tak mengerti, bagaimana Naruto bisa berdiri disana... Padahal seharusnya ia berada jauh di tengah kawah ini dan harusnya, ia tak bisa menghindar dari ledakan itu. Saat melihat lebih teliti lagi, dipundak mantan muridnya itu, ia bisa melihat seekor elang yang bertengger dipundak mantan muridnya itu.

"Ma...Mata Bu..rung i..tu... ke..napa. bis..a?"

" _ **Izanagi**_... Sebuah teknik mata terlarang dari clan Uchiha yang bisa mengubah takdir yang dimilki seseorang. Dengan memanfaatkan Mangekyou Sharinggan yang tertanam dimata burung ini, aku bisa menggunakan teknik mata terlarang itu. Teknik sempurna dengan bayaran kehilangan cahaya penglihatan pada penggunanya, Aku menggunakan Izanagi dan berhasil keluar dari situasi itu, Kokabiel..." Ucap Naruto.

 _ **Flashback...**_

"Sialan kau, Kokabiel... Kau bermaksud untuk menghancurkan area ini bersamaan denganku, kau menghindar diatas ketinggian sana...sialan..." Ucap Naruto yang melihat serangan berskala besar itu.

'bahaya...ini sangat berbahaya. Kalau begitu, aku harus menggunakan teknik terlarang Izanagi untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Tapi, dengan menggunakan jurus itu, aku akan menghabiskan Chakra senjutsu sepenuhnya. Aku harus menggunakannya disaat saat terakhir agar Kokabiel tak menyadari dan melihat aku menggunakannya. Aku akan memanggil elang yang membawa mata itu, lalu menggunakan teknik terlarang itu disaat terakhir. Ya... Hanya itulah pilihan yang kupunya.'

"Tepat, dan ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk menjadi penutup acara yang meriah ini. Naruto, sekarang terimalah ajalmu dan Matilah disini... _ **Forbidden Magic : Heavens Falldown**_ "

'Sriiiiiinnnnggggggg'

'inilah saatnya... _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu '**_

seekor burung elang muncul tepat dipundak Naruto. Sebuah Mangekyou Sharinggan tampak menyala dimata kiri burung elang itu.

 _ **"Izanagi..."**_

 _ **Flashback end...**_

'booft'

"ini adalah akhirnya dan Kau telah kalah, Kokabiel..." Ucap Naruto dingin dan melepaskan tangannya dari dada Kokabiel, lalu berjalan dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Burung elang yang ada dipundaknya itu kini telah menghilang

"Be...gitu, Jadi itu yang ter...jadi" Ucap Kokabiel Lalu jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya perlahan terangkat dan menatap wajah Naruto yang berdiri didepannya itu.

'sring'

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai dari kantong belakangnya, dan mengarahkannya kearah leher Kokabiel.

"Apa kau punya kata kata terakhir sebelum aku mencabut nyawamu, Kokabiel? Sebagai mantan guruku, aku tak ingin membuatmu mati perlahan. Aku akan segera melepas beban dan rasa sakit mu itu dalam sekejap." Ucap Naruto.

"Tak ada yang per..lu kukata...kan... Kalah tetaplah kalah... Dengan begini... Tujuanku...hanya sampai disini saja... begitu juga beban dan rasa sakit ini..." Ucap Kokabiel semakin lemah.

"Yang kumaksud bukanlah beban dan rasa sakit akibat tujuanmu itu... Tapi, beban dan rasa sakit akibat kematian Theresia Onee-chan lah yang kumaksud. Semuanya sudah berakhir bagimu, Kokabiel, Kuharap kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan Theresia Onee-chan dialami sana. Dia pasti telah menunggumu disana." Ucap Naruto lalu mendekatkan Kunai itu keleher Kokabiel.

"Berte...mu dengannya la...gi...Kau benar... Naruto... Kuharap...rasa sakit dan beban ini segera berakhir saaat bertemu dengannya lagi... Naruto... Sebelum aku mati... Bisa katakan padaku...apa sebenarnya tujuan akhirnya itu?...ohokkkk... Apa yang akan kau lakukan... Setelah mencapai wujud sempurna yang kau bilang tadi..?"

"Ya, itu pasti... Kau...kau akan bertemu lagi dengan Onee-chan, Kokabiel. Mengenai tujuanku... Aku akan merombak ulang dunia ini... Dunia yang busuk ini... Akan kurubah dunia ini walau harus memusnahkan penguasa dan seluruh perusak didunia ini. Itulah tujuanku setelah mendapatkan wujud sempurna itu. Bukan hanya Kerajaan ini, tapi juga seluruh dunia ini. Aku akan mengubah kondisi yang mengalami kerusakan ini, menjadi masa depan impian yang berisikan kedamaian dan kebahagiaan bagi segala orang. Itulah tujuanku yang sebenarnya." Ujar Naruto.

"Souka...setelah mendengar itu, kurasa... Aku bisa mati dengan tenang... Naruto... Ku serahkan masa depan yang akan kau ubah itu padamu..." Ucap Kokabiel lalu menutup matanya

"Ya, serahkan padaku... Kokabiel Ojii-san"

'jrasshhhh'

Kunai itu langsung menebas leher Kokabiel hingga putus. Darah segar langsung memancar deras dari tubuh tanpa kepala itu.

"Kokabiel Ojii-san, maafkan aku karena aku tak sepenuhnya mengatakan padaku mengenai tujuanku itu. Sebenarnya, cara kita untuk menggapai tujuan kita itu tak jauh berbeda. Kau yang mengobarkan pertempuran di kerajaan sialan ini, tak peduli bila harus mengorbankan nyawa orang yang tak berdosa, kau menganggap bahwa hal itu memang menjadi sebuah hal yang menjadi bayaran atas rencanamu itu. Tapi, yang kau lakukan itu hanya berdasarkan kebencianmu pada kerajaan ini...hah...hah...ohhookkkk"

"Hah...hah... Hal yang kau lakukan itu hanya akan bertahan dalam sekejap saja... Kalau kau tak membasmi hingga keakarnya, maka para tumbuhan parasit itu akan terus tumbuh. Dunia ini telah kehilangan hal hal baik miliknya dan hanya menyisakan keburukan saja. Dengan menghancurkan sumber keburukan itu, maka masa depan putih yang kau katakan itu takkan pernah ada. Karena, kebencian yang ada pada dirimu juga adalah salah satu dari sumber keburukan itu, Kokabiel Ojii-san. Jadi, serahkan hal ini padaku dan beristirahatlah dengan tenang disana. Kekacauan ini, zaman yang buruk ini, sebentar lagi akan segera berakhir...hah...hah...cougggh..."

Naruto tiba tiba jatuh terduduk. Darah segar mengalir deras dari mulutnya akibat rasa sakit yang tak dapat ia tahan lagi. suhu tubuhnya yang sangat panas, serta napas yang tak beraturan... Rasa sakit pada tubuhnya itu kini semakin terasa sakit akibat penyerapan energi para monster yang mulai menyatu pada tubuhnya tadi.

'tap'

'tap'

"Disini... Aku menemukan seseorang disini..."

'tap'

'tap'

Keadaan mulai bertambah buruk saat para pasukan kerajaan yang melihat dirinya kini mulai berkumpul didepannya. Sepertinya ledakan tadi langsung membuat mereka mengetahui tempat ini. Seorang pria dengan poni pirang kini berdiri tepat didepannya, dan orang itu adalah orang yang paling merepotkan bagi Naruto karena bertemu dengannya saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya, Naruto..."

"Kepala sekolah Azazel... Maaf saja tapi seperti yang kau lihat, tubuhku saat ini mengalami luka parah akibat bertarung dengan orang ini..." Ucap Kokabiel sambil menunjuk tubuh tak bernyawa a didepannya itu.

"Oi oi, bukankah orang ini..."

"Kalau tak salahkan tubuh itu..." ucap Regu pasukan itu saat melihat tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Tentunya, semua orang yang ada disitu mengenal betul saat melihat tubuh itu. Sang veteran yang telah menjadi buronan kerajaan, Kokabiel.

"Hah... Sepertinya memang begitu. Tapi, aku tak bisa melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjelaskan semua ini. Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami saat ini juga. Biarkan para pasukan Intel yang memutuskan tentang keadaanmu nantinya" Ucap Azazel tenang.

"Ya, lagipula tak ada untungnya bagiku untuk melawan saat kondisiku seperti ini, sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lai, ya?..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya.

'hah, ini pasti akan merepotkan..' batin Naruto.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk dikaki mereka, lalu membawa mereka menghilang dari tempat itu bersama dengan Naruto dan tubuh Kokabiel.

Xxxx

Sementara itu, diapartemen Naruto...sebuah pusaran dimensi tiba tiba terbentuk dan mengeluarkan dua orang gadis serta bunshin Naruto. Lee Fay dan Kouko, kedua gadis itu masih tertidur akibat Genjutsu yang ditanamkan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Sebelum chakraku habis, aku akan melepas Genjutsu boss pada Lee Fay dan memberitahu kondisi Boss saat ini" Ucap bunshin itu lalu mendekati tubuh Lee Fay yang tertidur dilantai apartemen itu

 _ **"Genjutsu : Kai"**_ ucap Bunshin Naruto sambil menyentuh tubuh Lee Fay

"Emmmhhh" perlahan, Lee Fay memfokuskan pandangannya dan ia berhasil melihat bunshin Ariyo yang ada didepannya.

"Emmmhhh, dimana ini Onii-chan?"

"Saat ini kita ada di apartemen boss, Lee Fay-sama. Aku yang ada disini hanyalah bunshin dari bisa saja. Saat ini, bisa telah menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan musuh yang menyerang kerajaan." Ucap Bunshin itu lalu membantu Lee Fay untuk duduk.

"Onii-chan, bagaimana keadaan Onii-chan?" Tanya Lee Fay Khawatir.

"Keadaan boss saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Selain terluka dan kehabisan chakra, Boss saat ini juga telah dibawa oleh Azazel agar bisa mau menjelaskan semua yang ia lakukan. Aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi disini, karna sebentar lagi, chakra yang diberikan boss padaku akan habis. Lee Fay-sama, sebaiknya anda mengganti pakaian yang Anda kenakan. Akan gawat bila nanti Kouko menyadari bahwa anda adalah putri kerajaan ini, Lee Fay-sama." Ucap Bunshin Naruto, lalu berjalan kearah Kouko untuk melepas Genjutsu yang tertanam padanya.

"Onii-chan..."

"Tentang keadaan Boss, Lee Fay-sama sebaiknya tak usah khawatir. Boss itu orangnya sangat kuat. Dalam keadaan apapun, boss pasti bisa menjaga dirinya. Percayalah pada boss..." Ucap Bunshin Naruto untuk meyakinkan Lee Fay yang khawatir.

"Saa, lakukanlah apa yang kukatakan tadi Lee Fay-sama... Aku akan melepaskan Genjutsu yang tertanam pada Kouko."

"Ha'i"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dibawah kaki Lee Fay, dan dalam sekejap.. Lee Fay telah mengganti pakaian yang dikenakannya menjadi pakaian yang lebih umum.

"Yosh, **_Genjutsu :Kai_** "

"Nah, sekarang aku pamit Lee Fay-sama... Satu lagi yang ingin kukatakan, Boss saat ini tengah dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah kerajaan. Disanalah kemungkinan, mereka akan mencoba mengorek informasi dari boss. Baiklah kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu Lee Fay-sama.."

'booft'

Bunshin itu tadi kini telah menghilang dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap, meninggalkan Lee Fay yang masih khawatir akan keadaan Naruto, dan juga Kouko yang masih belum sadar.

"Onii-chan..."

.

...

...

 **TBC**

13K+, yah kuharap chapter ini bisa menjadi ucapan maaf dari author karena tak up dalam waktu yang tak sebentar ini.

Akhirnya, Arc penyerangan ibukota berakhir, dan Naruto keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Tapi sebagai bayarannya, ia kini tertangkap oleh kerajaan dan akan diinterogasi. Apa Naruto akan menunjukkan siapa dirinya dan kekuatannya? Atau ia hanya masih akan bermain dibalik bayangan dan bermain aman, yahh tunggu aja di chapter chapter selanjutnya.

Night Raid kembali kehilangan anggotanya. Author ingin meminta saran pada reader semua, mengenai siapa karakter yang cocok menggantikan Bulat di Night Raid. Silahkan beri pendapat kalian di kolom komentar.

Mengenai fic milikku yang lain, author harap para reader sedikit bersabar. Saya juga tengah merangkai cerita dan alur fic itu, jadi bagi yang mau menunggu silahkan menunggu dengan sabar...

Kritik dan saran serta dukungan anda sangat berharga bagi kami para author. Jadi, teruslah mendukung kami para author yang tanpa pamrih ini untuk terus memberikan jalan cerita yang menarik bagi para reader sekalian. Mengenai Typo dan salah kata, Author mohon maaf atas kekhilafan dan kesalahan pengecekan. Juga, terimakasih saya ucapkan pada reader yang masih setia menunggu update update selanjutnya dari fic My Destiny ini. Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan PM author. Saya akan berusaha untuk menjawabnya bila ada waktu

Salam Damai dan Salam Satu Hobi Berinspirasi

Author Believe My Sword... Out...'


End file.
